


Little did you know

by TavecIncertum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Consensual Possession, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dirty Talk, Do not read this near anyone you respect, Drama, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, English, Fluff, GOD HELP US, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gritty, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Murder-Suicide, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Rating: XXX, Recovery, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Smut trash, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, anger issues, rating: E, this is nothing but smut, this should be burnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: What you were getting into.Elyle De'lucroix is a young escort working to stay afloat in a bustling city. Things have been rough and after waking late to an alarm, he's only got once chance left to keep his job. Cutting through a park, a murder unfolds before his eyes and soon, he's staring at the barrel of a gun.Cainen Vang is the son of a wealthy businessman, whom also leads one of the top gangs in the district. His father has kept him on a leash until recently while he's being trained to take over the empire. Being called about the accident, he orders his men to bring Elyle back alive.Forced to live alongside the brutish thug, the only connection Elyle can make with Cainen is in the bedroom. His mind has been poisoned by years of abuse and Cainen's heart frozen by his father's cruelty. As an unlikely pair, they find themselves and amidst the chaos, find each other.Nothing is guaranteed to go smoothly, though, not while they're at the top of a food-chain. Blood-thirsty rivals seek to destroy Cainen, his father and everything they stand for. All in the meantime, Cainen's love for Elyle starts to make him crave peace. Which means, his father's empire has to fall.





	1. Little did you know, you shouldn't have hit snooze

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaah~! Please let me know what you think and if you have a suggestion along the way!
> 
> This was originally a trash-fic, so it starts off very smutty but will die down to a stronger plot. Also, apologies if anything sucks. Plot clearly was NOT what this fic was intended for so it was skipped here and there LMAO 
> 
> \-- Few small things to help--
> 
> Cainen Linder Vang: White hair, Green eyes, Aries. Built like a bara fucker. 6'3" 181lbs.  
> Elyle Vieri De'Lucroix: Black hair, LE: blue, RE: amber/gold. Aquarius. Built like a traditional, curvy uke. 5'6" 135lbs.  
> Asven Vang: Salt and pepper hair, Blue eyes. Taurus. Tall Megane asshole. 6'5" 200lbs of sheer hatred. (Ass-ven LOL)

_-Buzz -Buzz -Buzz_

The blaring of an alarm brought Elyle to his senses. Mismatched eyes slit open to look at the ceiling and a tired head turned at its pivot. In the dark room shined a single light, the cell phone that was currently telling him he had to wake.

An arm moved out and fingers sought to capture the device, a slide of his fingertip silencing the noise. The moment the timer was dismissed, a groggy yawn tore from his lips and the time was what got him moving.

**2:30 AM - Saturday, August 12th.**

Hurried steps took him down the sidewalk and he knew if he was late one more time, he could kiss his job goodbye. It was funny how things revolved around money. How one could be a decent person and still. a fruitless effort to live by without monetary investment.

_'If I cut through the park, I'll get there on time'_

An innocent thought by the male and still, his legs stressed to carry him. The gentle stomp of combat boots slapped onto the sidewalk and the rustle of stiff fabric could be heard with each move. Dark ebony hair fell around his face and was currently being forced backward by the breeze. Not only was he running, but the air was cool and strong. A beautiful and peaceful night in such a hot time of the year. Had he not had any responsibilities, he would have preferred to be skinny dipping in a pool.

Yes, bare skin and water; a cup of ice and whiskey. That sounded the best and even though the last part was obtainable, the surroundings wouldn't be anything near relaxing. The alcohol was merely a staple to keep himself sane.

The large gate of a city park had been run up to and even though most of the dwellings beyond were only halfheartedly lit, he continued. Steps became a bit quieter as instead of the pavement, Elyle sprinted across the grass. Closer to the lamps that were present for night dwellers. At least it wasn't too dark to where he'd trip and fall over his feet. That was perhaps the only plus to the situation.

Elyle was more than aware that the fastest path to anything was a straight line. Without turns and curves, without any sort of back road, it was a sure bet. He'd make it in time to save his job.

  
Or so he thought.

"Please! Don't do this! I have a family, they can't make it without me!" A plea through the inhales of a stuffy nose. Sobbing words loud enough to be heard but quiet enough not to draw attention outside the area.

A sudden thump and another voice was heard, one that made Elyle freeze in his tracks.

"Shut the fuck up! You're a traitor! And traitors.. well they die." The click of metal to metal sounded and the nauseating rack of a slide followed after.

Wait, what was going on?

Sapphire and Citrine narrowed and Elyle peeked out from behind the tree he had ducked behind. With his back pressed to the bark, the biting sensation was uncomfortable to lean on, yet he had to stay back. What he saw, only made his eyes widen marginally.

A man was hog-tied on the ground, his weight settled in a kneeling position. His hands bound behind him. Tears stained his face and drainage was already shimmering down from his nose. He'd been crying for a while, obviously, the emotion wasn't pulling at any heartstrings. Not as the other four men that were gathered, merely kicked him over to smack into the concrete.

"Please!!" He screamed, eyes wide and saline pouring. His face was bloody, his skin crusted and bruised. He hadn't been treated well, not at all.

The four that gathered around him merely laughed, deep and guttural. A sick and sadistic joy coming from watching the man grovel and beg. The previously loaded and rotated revolver was now aimed at his head. The reaction far too stomach turning to watch.

Elyle closed his eyes as he heard a wretch and vomit pooled out from the mouth of the frightened male. The stress was too much, his body was reacting the only way it could. Even as he blubbered in the acid, cheek having the liquid cling to it, he wasn't heard. "Please, don't do-"

Words were silent and right as the young male turned to look at the situation, he wished he hadn't. The tick of the gun rang out and the noise that came from it didn't seem to be nearly as loud as it should have been. Blood immediately started to coat the pavement in a puddle and the wound on the man's forehead was spurting ribbons of red.

His own nausea turned and Elyle had to grip his throat to keep from hurling. His eyes couldn't leave the scene, his shoulders shaking and breath becoming heavy. A flurry of emotions set fear into his bones and within an instant, he started running. The loud and booming sound of his feet were soon matched and as panic took him over, his heart merely raced in his chest.

"Stop or I'll blow ya fuckin' brains out!" An immediate scream from behind him.

It was at that moment, that Elyle froze. His legs stopped working for him and he couldn't will himself to move. The rush of footsteps around him caused him to swallow, he was going to die. He no longer had to worry about his job, nor money. He was going to die, brains smeared across the asphalt. That would.. be the end of him.

Hands reached out and shoved him down, three out of four men grabbing him and forcing him to his knees. One grabbed his hair and wound fingers into his follicles. The second grabbed his arm and twisted it at his shoulder, wrenching it backward and causing tears to surface in his eyes. The third merely grabbed his opposite wrist and tightly gripped his forearm.

When the grip on his scalp reefed his head up to look at the man holding the gun, his very eyes trembled in focus. "P-Please, I won't tell anyone."

"You're damn right you won't tell anyone because'ya not gonna make it through the night." A sinister smirk plastered on the man's face and it only caused the youngers stomach to turn.

"I-I'll move, I'll leave the country. Please, I'll do anything!" Elyle begged, tears finally dripping down his face. It was so easy to want to die, but so hard to face death at the moment.

"Anything?" A husky voice purred from behind him as the large male crouched to be a bit more even with his kneeling form. A large hand came to grab his face, fingers spanning from his chin all the way down to his Adam's apple. A swallow and shift of the protrusion from his throat and the man ran a thumb over a plump bottom lip. "You got any good dick sucking practice with those fat lips of yours?"

"Keyan! We ain't got the time!" No sooner had the ringleader called out to the minion, did a phone ring. The quiet buzz of a call and the man with the deadly weapon yanked the mobile phone from a cargo pocket.

"It's the boss."

"Hello?" The man answered and immediately, his brows knit.  
"Reiki! Where the fuck are you? Did you kill that bastard? Why aren't you back here?" An angry voice demanded from the other line. The seething words nearly loud enough to be heard by all of them.  
"Y-Yeah boss, thing is... Well, we were sneaky but some punk crashed our party." Reiki explained, daggers being glared down at the captive male.

"I promise! Just let me go! I won't-"  
"Shut your fuckin' mouth!"

A sudden lash of Reiki's arm and a fist cracked across his face. Pain ripped through his jaw, the sudden movement snapping his head to the side and forcing him to gasp. He wasn't sure, but the way the lower half of his skull shifted, really made him think it was dislocated at the minimum.

"What's he look like?" The man on the phone asked and Reiki squinted.  
"Ah, jeez. I dunno know Cainen. He's.. got black hair, his eyes are two different colors. White as fuck and he looks like he's not from around here. Kinda like your type but are ya'seriously doing this right now?"

Reiki continued to look over Elyle and with the way he was describing things, he felt like he was being advertised.  
"Bring him back with you. Alive, I'll decide what to do once I see him." Without another word, Cainen hung up and Reiki was left staring in a bit of irritation.

"What'd the boss say?" One of the others asked and the glare he got to shut him up.  
"He wants us to bring the brat back with us. Un-fucking-believable." Reiki seethed and to solve his anger, kicked the kneeling male in the gut.

Elyle immediately doubled over in pain as far as the grip on his hair would allow. His abdomen clenched and a coughing gag tore from his lips. He gasped for air with his mouth open as the sudden impact denied him of it. His mouth watering with the telltale sign he was about to vomit. Swallowing the thinned saliva down, he continued to swallow as often as he could in order to will back the contents of his stomach.

"Fuck it, take'em to the car. The faster were there, the faster this shits none of our business. Cainen'll decide whether to keep'em or not." Reiki ordered and like that, the others snapped into action. One man grabbed onto kicking legs and the other held arms back.  
"Oi! Cut it out or we'll kill you! Cainen won't give a shit either way." Reiki snapped and with that, Elyle slowly stopped struggling. Surely If he explained that the boss's 'secrets' were safe, he'd be able to leave. There had to be some kind of rationality to this 'Cainen'.

Once again, this was just an instance that Elyle was wrong.


	2. Little did you know, that you'd be on your knees for me

What seemed like forever finally ended as the car came to a parking spot at a sky-scraping building. Front row parking that had been marked as reserved. 'Vang Inc.' was lit in neon at the top of the tower. Something like this only served to add to the intimidation factor that Elyle was getting from the situation. 

The men started to crowd out of the car and soon hands were grabbing him out as well. Leading him by a tight grip around his bicep and an order to walk kept him going. He walked alongside the other men and soon, they were inside an elevator, climbing the entire building to the second to last floor. 

The moment the doors opened, the males scattered save for one. Reiki himself walking him across the room and towards an office. Knocking at the door, a rough grumble and once the hinges creaked, Cainen looked up. Elyle was immediately shoved in first and the moment Reiki paused, he knew he needed to leave. 

Cainen's face contorted with a sadistic smirk, lips curled back with a dangerous desire. Emerald heated and took to scanning over the boy who was standing awkwardly before him. "My my my.." A threatening, deep coo. 

Elyle swallowed audibly and his posture tensed as he watched the snowy-haired male stand and circle the desk. "I-I... There's b-been a misunderstanding!" He tried, hands raising defensively. 

"Reiki!"   
"Yes, sir?"   
"Leave," Cainen ordered lowly and upon request, the man turned and left the room, the door closing soundly behind him.   
"There's been a misunderstanding you say? What's been misunderstood kitten..?" Passing Elyle, he instead made a trek to the door, twisting the bolt lock, the knob lock and sliding the chain. All the while, he continued to glance over his shoulder at the raven. 

"I-I.. won't tell a soul. I'm not a snitch!" Elyle tried, eyes visibly shaking in focus on the other. He was intimidated. Cainen had to be at least a foot taller than him and he was built like a Mack truck. Sapphire and Citrine soaked in the image of the other male. He was handsome but terrifying. His shoulders were broad and arms thick, waist trim and in the present tee shirt, the V carved into his hips was amazing. Be it any other time, he would have been around his neck, acting the part of playboy host. Doing his job in hopes of bedding him. 

"It's too late for that Minx. Granted, that's our fault, not yours. But you're still gonna pay for it." A lick over plush lips and metal clinked like someone toasted a wineglass. Coming to the blinds of the small indoor window, he lowered the curtains and shut out a substantial amount of light. The atmosphere darkened and if anything, now he could hear the younger shaking. 

Pearly whites chattered from fear and Elyle felt his anxiety rising. It wasn't good, he couldn't have a panic attack at a time like this. The walls seemed to close around him and his throat tightened. His heart was racing and straining to see in the lack of illumination. "P-Please... I don't wanna die. I'll leave the country, I'll change my name-"   
"You need to shut your fucking mouth." A sour order. 

Cainen made his way closer and he heard the shallow breaths that were hitching in his throat. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what he was causing. Fingers reached out and grabbed a chin. The paralyzed boy snapped to attention and he could see the little rays of light causing tears to sparkle. Every little gasp and pant made heat coil into his stomach and drop. His pants started to get tighter and tighter and the desperate look on the others face made him purr deep in his throat. 

"You're scared. But if you're good, I'll make sure you cum."   
A husky tone and breath poured down the side of his throat. Cainen was too close, he could feel it. Sweat built a thin layer onto his skin and he could feel his lungs tightening. Even more so when hands were felt on his hips, digging fingers shifting down to grip his ass and pull his cheeks apart a bit. 

"C-Cainen, please. Please, don't do this." A quiet plea and sudden movement made him cry out. He was pushed back so suddenly he nearly tripped, body falling up against a wall and having to be supported. Had Cainen not been there, he would have hit the floor. 

"Don't call my fucking name unless you're screaming it." An angry hiss. "This room is soundproof. Scream all you want, it only makes me harder." The voice continued and Elyle gasped when his shirt was ripped open. 

Buttons went flying and his hands came to push the other male back. "Don't touch me!" It was such a weak effort, he was so scared he could hardly breathe. This man was serious, if he didn't stop it, he was going to be raped regardless. 

The backs of his hands suddenly throbbed as his wrists were slammed down to the wall and he was pinned by a knee to his crotch. The pressure forced up against his cock and his weight was already slumping against it. Tears forced their way out and Elyle didn't know what to do. He was so weak to pain and this male had no problem exploiting that. 

"Do you understand... what's going to happen? If you get down on your knees right now. Suck my dick with those pretty lips and I promise you, I'll be gentle afterward." Cainen merely wanted a sign of submission, something that said he wouldn't have to fight Elyle. Instead, he'd be able to get his way without the struggle. Even if it meant he'd have to be a little more careful and keep his end of the deal up. 

Elyle's breath hitched and his heart continued to flutter and pump, thumping in his ears and giving him a migraine. He tried to think back, remember that he slept with people whenever he wanted. One night stands weren't strange for him and he never had a problem with it. If he could only think of it like that. His stomach churned and he knew, he was far from wanting to be intimate with the thug in front of him. At least.. it wasn't one of the others. 

Cherry lips parted and he felt the pressure on his wrists lessen, giving him the signal he was allowed to break free. Cainen was so close, he could smell the subtle cologne and natural mix of his skin. It was intoxicating, overpowering. A good sign. It wouldn't be as miserable if the male wasn't only good looking, but clean and well taken care of. 

Strength went to his knees and he stood, rising a bit slowly off the knee while on his tiptoes and Cainen's body weight shifted to move his joint. The raven was going to give in and do it, wasn't he? 

Hunter green stared the pale boy down and he took a step back when the other's knees collided with the carpet. Success. He really did, always get what he wanted. "Pretty baby... That's it." He cooed and the glare in the eyes of the other made him chuckle darkly. 

Elyle swallowed, fingers shaking and coming to the seat belt closure. Snapping the lock undone, he slid both elements back and unbuttoned the thick jean material. It's been a while since he'd been with a guy. God he hoped he still remembered how to blow someone. 

A grip to the fabric and the raven pulled down the pants and underwear of the male in one go. His length sprung forward and it sickened him a bit to know Cainen was already that hard. Another dry swallow and he glanced up to ensure this was what he had to do. 

Cainen soaked up every little detail of Elyle as he timidly stripped him. His cock twitched and he licked his lips yet again. "Go on Vixen. Suck it." Fingers came to curl into ebony strands and a reassuring pet was established. 

His mind was reeling and hesitation present, the grip in his hair causing fear to prick at his heart. Even though the motion was kind, it made him tense. He never knew when the next violent act would happen and he was on edge. Parting his lips, he allowed his hand to wrap around the base of the long shaft. Just get it over with. That's all there was to it. 

The tip of the heated flesh was taken into an even warmer mouth and suction was already hollowing his cheeks. There was no way he'd be able to fit all of it in his mouth, not without seriously choking. Anxiety threatened to choke him first and he knew what would happen. It wasn't possible that Cainen would stay cool and not try to face fuck him. He'd vomit for sure, there wasn't a chance he could handle being gagged. 

A soft grunt and fingers raked his hair back from his eyes, Cainen staring down at him and enjoying the show. His jaw slacked and he accepted another inch or two past his lips. His tongue lapped around the member and the barbell in the center pressed roughly against the underside. Scraping along the sensitive vein, fingers tensed in his hair and he braced for it. There it was, exactly what he'd tried to prepare for. 

Cainen moaned breathlessly when teeth grazed his cock and he immediately thrust into the silky mouth. He didn't hold him down, instead, a quick jerking motion, rutting up against the roof of his mouth. He felt the ridges along his jaw and another quick thrust shoved the tip of his dick into the tight opening of the youngers throat. 

The first shove was expected and Elyle stifled a wretch, swallowing quickly and trying to recover as his hands gripped the other's thighs. He'd dropped off of stroking the base and had to stabilize himself to keep from collapsing. He felt so weak, so light-headed it hurt. The second thrust forced a gag out of him and he coughed, saliva pooling in his mouth as the others ridged head paused in his throat. He couldn't move his head and the pressure holding him down made his eyes roll back into his head. 

Watching the other flush and choke, it wasn't until the color disappeared into his skull, that Cainen pulled back and returned to thrusting against a tongue. Elyle desperately tried to keep up, head bobbing in efforts to stimulate. The faster he came, the better. It would be over, right? 

Wrong. 

Yanking his hair forward again, the next gag was triggered and he felt bile stop just short of his collarbone. One more and he'd puke for sure. A cough and he lowered himself as far as he could go and still control his choking mechanism. A quick pace and teeth lowered to cause friction. From the reaction he'd gotten before, the pain was a turn on and he'd try to use that to his advantage. 

His hand returned around the length and started to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth. This fucker was hung and if he had any intentions of fucking him, there was no way it'd fit. The hand that wasn't trying to jerk off moved to grab the others ball sack. Shifting the orbs carefully in his hand, he squeezed and squished a bit to try to increase the effect. 

Cainen threw his head back, gasp forcing out of his lungs and his length trembled from stimulation. For such a young brat, he knew what he was doing.  
"Yeah baby.. fuck that feels so good. That slutty mouth of yours is so fucking amazing." Another sexual coo and the gripping fingers returned to gentle petting. Holding back some strands of hair, keeping others down and scratching along his scalp with loving motions. 

Elyle's eyes built up once again with tears and he felt the flesh in his mouth harden. He was close, he was going to cum any minute. His grip tightened and jerked harder, using the trails of saliva pouring down his shaft to lubricate the plight of his hand. His tongue swirled around the sensitive head and barbell shoved down into the slit. With the breathless moan that move earned, he did it again and shoved down further into the tip. Metal stretched the small hole out a bit and without warning, thick ribbons of cum shot out. 

Painting the inside of his mouth and coating the back of his throat, he swallowed as many times as he could. Breathing through his nose, he pulled back and yet another spurt shot directly onto his face. Splattering across the bridge of his nose and down his lips. It was so thick and salty, he didn't want to swallow it. Let alone taste it. His mouth opened and even what mouthful had been swallowed, fell onto the carpet with a cough. 

"Sorry baby, it's been a while... I was saving it up just for you. Now.. I want the next load in that round ass of yours. C'mere." Grabbing onto the other, he nestled to the floor and immediately brought their lips together. Cainen greedily licked his own fluid from the others face and within an instant, his tongue was searching to taste more. 

Elyle's head rolled back the moment he was in a kiss and his hands came to rest on Cainen's chest. An arm curled around his waist and another settled to the back of his neck. He felt like he'd melt, the grip so gentle and the wet muscle roaming his mouth made him dizzy. The kiss was just as overpowering as everything else about this man. He felt even lighter, smaller, like a rabbit and a wolf. He was prey and right now, while lips moved to bite and suck at his neck, he wanted to be caught. 

His body was betraying him and even though he wanted to fight and wrestle the other off, he wanted the pleasure that could be provided. "Hnh.." A strained, stifled moan. The way lips worked across his skin and teeth bit, lips sucked and tongue nursed, he wasn't going to win this fight. It was already lost. 

"Call my name. Moan for me." A grind of his hips and he held Elyle close to him. Bare cock pushing up against stiff fabric and he could feel the other just as hard now as he was. "That's it.. Get those pants out of our way. Grind with me." He soothed near an ear and Elyle for once, complied without hesitation. 

Pushing his pants and underwear down, they continued to fall to his knees and after a few shifts, they were kicked off along with his shoes. He didn't know what he was doing, arms lifting so Cainen could remove the rest of the shirt from him. A mess of white hair fell and kisses were splayed across a collar bone. A bite to his collarbone and lips found a nipple. Sucking it and nursing it with gentle licks. Swirls of his tongue and a suckling motion caused Elyle to moan. 

"C-ainen.." Barely audible. A whisper that wasn't entirely intended to be heard.   
"Good boy.. Get on your back precious, spread those legs for me." The order made was surprisingly followed. 

Elyle shifted back onto his ass and slowly laid back until the cold carpet was flush with his spine. Cainen took no heed to shift closer but he was waiting. Waiting for the entire order. Color lit Elyle's face and his wrist came to cover his mouth. Biting the back of his hand, he lifted his legs a bit and his knees fell open. Legs spreading and welcoming the body that crawled closer to get into a position. 

"Such a good boy. Tell me your name." A request and Cainen brought fingers to his own mouth to wet them substantially. His index finger pressed up against the youngers hole and with a gentle push, slid past the threshold and settled. The intrusion made his knees shake but Elyle stared up at the man staring at him. 

"E-Elyle.." A soft reply and it wasn't until the next finger was added and curled, that he squeaked. It wasn't pleasant. The ache rang into his hips and he fell just a bit flaccid. Cock softening slightly and the white haired male wouldn't have it. Fingers curled around the shaft and started stroking firmly to distract. He'd promised to be gentle after all.. and as a man of his word, he had to. 

"Shh, Elyle baby, it's okay." Another reassuring glance and once he was up to three fingers, he scissored in the other's body a bit. A grunt of discomfort and even though the muscles were relaxing, it still hurt. His body wasn't used to it. There was no way in hell such a huge cock wouldn't split him in two. It was going to be painful no matter what. 

"Good... You're loosening up. See? Your body wants me to fuck you.." Reaching into his own discarded pants, he yanked out his wallet and in turn, a pre-lubed condom. Tearing the plastic foil, he pulled the protective covering over his length and made sure to collect the extra squirt of lube from the package. Coming back to Elyle's stretched out hole, he ran the slicked fingers over it and soothed the warming gel into the spongy flesh. 

The fact that Cainen was indeed being gentle, really confused Elyle more than anything. He didn't want to even remotely be into this but without his own consent, he was. 

"You're gonna feel so good when I start fucking that g-spot of yours." Dirty talk continued from the white-haired man and soon he was grasping his dick to line up the shove into the other's body. "Deep breath angel... This is gonna be rough." 

Elyle continued to listen and a deep breath was taken, lungs filling as the thick head entered him. At least the lube made it slide so much easier. It was agonizing, every inch of the pressure filling him. He sucked air through his teeth and within an instant, it was shoved out. The ridge of Cainen's cock nestled to grind right against his prostate and it was just a subtle shift that caused him to squeak. 

"It's right there isn't it baby? That dirty little spot deep inside you." A small shift to pull out and the return in landed right there again. Pressure already built in the youngers stomach and there was no way it already felt so good. 

"Cainen." The word was spoken breathlessly and Elyle's arms came to wrap around pale shoulders. His thighs parted and legs lifted to wrap around a lean and muscular waist. That was all that was needed before a fast pace was suddenly picked up. 

Teeth bit into Elyle's throat like a cat finding purchase on its mate, skin breaking and causing a screech of pain to mix into moans. "Ah-F-uck! C--ainen!" The fast thrusts of hips smacking into his caused the sound of skin on skin to echo. His back was being scraped against the carpet and surely he'd have rug burn on the opposite side of his body. 

His body clamped down on the cock that was inside him, every time it hit his prostate, he came unglued and would spastically writhe. He wasn't going to last long and he hated it. He was never this easy to make cum, but given the circumstances, he'd let it slide. 

"Fuck baby you feel so good. You get so much tighter when I fuck that spot." Yet more filth that made his face color. Pink ran straight to the tips of his ears and his breathing was still labored. Every word made him clench around Cainen and forced the shaft to stroke him that much deeper. 

"C--Cain--en! Coming!" The call alone was music to the elder's ears. He wasn't even near done, now that he'd come once, the ache for release had settled. His thrusts became faster and the fact the younger was cumming from his ass alone had him practically drooling. 

The mess of black hair pressed into the floor and his back arched to conform flush, chest to chest. His mouth fell open and sore jaw slacked in a loud cry, cock sending long spurts of semen across the both of them. The length twitched and emptied, a final ooze of cum spilling down in a thinned stream. 

His body went lax and it wasn't until he continued to feel Cainen pounding into him, that he became really vocal.   
"C-Cainen! Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, I'm so-s-sensitive! Ah!" He cried, clinging to the larger frame above him. Nails dug into Cainen's back and tips flexed to chip black polish. Long scraping motions as his body writhed. "Cai-nen! Y-You're gonna make me cum again!" 

"Ngh, Good baby, cum as much as you want.. Hnh-E-Elyle, you feel so fucking good. Sucking my cock deeper into that dirty hole of yours." His own grunts and moans were starting to become evident, especially the more his skin tore from the scratching. Soon he felt Elyle bury his head into his throat and teeth bit to mark and ravage. His whimpers and cries were so close and breathless near his ear; he really was feeling it. 

"F--uck!" Another broken moan and movement stopping surprised Elyle. His brows knit in confusion, he'd been so close to cumming again. He wanted it, he needed the second release. The question crossed his features and Cainen smirked. Rocking back onto his backside, he pulled Elyle up with him and they both fell onto the floor. The movement shoved Cainen deeper and Elyle sought to catch some air into his lungs. 

It didn't take a genius to figure it out, Cainen wanted to be ridden and the younger needed to cum. Both ways, they'd get what they wanted. Much less timid hands fell to Cainen's shoulders and the younger pushed up, legs spreading to settle on the lap of the other. Mismatched eyes narrowed and the orbs were nearly rolled back into his head, the needy expression on his face enough to make Cainen question his longevity. Now that Elyle was in control, it was going to be a free for all. 

Lifting himself up off of the enormous cock, he waited until his body was caught on the ridge to slam back down. Moans pulled from his chest and his head rolled from one side to the other. His pace was picked up and now, he was bouncing quickly on and off the length inside him. 

"Shit, baby I'll cum if you fuck me like that." Cainen purred, hands coming to grab onto thick hips. The male above him was gorgeous. He had a dancer's body, toned and lean. Slightly stronger arms and legs, some kind of sport had to be involved. Abs showed through lack of body fat and that's when it caught his eye. How could he not have noticed? 

Settled into the youngers hips were shimmering piercings. Up higher, a naval piercing and even his nipples went unnoticed. He didn't even recall sucking on metal when he'd had the others chest in his mouth. He was far too fucked up to be doing this. A swallow and his hand came up to pull the other down. He wanted him, he wanted him more than anything right now. His hips bucked up to keep the other full and hiccuped moans were silenced with lips on lips. 

Elyle kissed Cainen with a greedy thirst, tongue meeting the others to circle and entangle. The clicking of two similar piercings ringing out as they also sloppily ran into teeth. His bottom lip was sucked between teeth and still his back flexed, body arched. He continued to pull himself up and let himself shove back onto the length, body flexing with desire. The heat in his hips was building and every time Cainen's massive dick managed to hit his prostate, he moaned into the other's mouth. He'd cum and he knew the other would too. 

"Baby what are you-" A question as Elyle pulled off of his cock completely and leaned up. Elyle's lips curled back and he spoke breathlessly, only a mere inch from the others mouth. "I want you to fill me up... I wanna feel all of that hot cum pour into my insides. I want it so badly Cainen." Needy words and his fingers pulled the condom from the length of the other. He didn't have a moment to protest before even softer heat enveloped him. 

Cainen's head pressed back against the floor as the younger took him all in one go. The difference between feelings nearly made him cum right then and there. It was so much better raw. 

Within an instant, Elyle was back to slamming himself down on the thick flesh he was fucking himself with. "Ah. C-Cainen.. I can't, I'm gonna cum." He muffled, head burying into the throat of the other as he only picked up speed. Hands were back on his hips and the larger male only started to buck up into him. Pulling him down in time with each movement, the next words made him tighten down further. 

"You're gonna hate me later.." A breathy chuckle near his ear and teeth bit into the metal earrings that went through his skin. The pain of the tug was welcomed and with a few more thrusts, he stilled, but Cainen once again didn't. 

Feeling the silky heat tighten down on him, Cainen knew he was cumming again, the spastic twitching of his hole giving it away. That was all it took, another few rough thrusts and Cainen's last recognition was warm cum all the way up on his chest. 

Elyle cried out and arched when a similarly thick load shot out inside him. The fact his cock rested right against his prostate only prolonged his orgasm. It lasted far longer than it should have, but he wasn't complaining. His body relaxed and he collapsed heavily onto the other. Both of them lying there, panting for breath. 

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm.. so sorry that there was nothing but smut. At the same time, you did this to yourself LOL  
> More smut and a little plot to come. 
> 
> Love you babies. <3 XOXO, -Shay


	3. Little did you know, I'd want to understand you

The first one to come down from the high was Cainen and a soft hand petting back hair started to draw Elyle back as well. The gentle touches stirred him to consciousness and even though fatigue made his core ache, he lifted up to slide the softening dick from his abused hole. 

Neither broke the silence immediately, a long pause drawing out as both parties settled to feel each other's heart beats. 

He'd just witnessed a murder, been kidnapped and brought to a gang lord. He'd also just sucked dick, swallowed cum, rode him and demanded to be bare-backed. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Nausea finally peaked it's head again and this caused Elyle to roll off the other, laying on his side in an attempt to be ready to vomit. His thighs fell apart in his position and he felt blood-tinted cum spill down his legs and to the carpet. It really had been a big load with how much he felt dripping out. 

Cainen sensed the tension of the other and sat up to reach for the trash can near his desk. Passing it over, Elyle immediately snatched it away and with a heave, emptied his stomach. Heave after heave produced acidic content and it took a few long minutes for him to stop. 

The white haired male wasn't sure what to do, instead, he gathered the others clothes and settled them in one spot. Elyle turned, snatching tissues from the corner of the desk and wiping his mouth before tossing them into the bin. His eyes were glaring at Cainen and the moment the elder moved, a flinch sent him backward. 

"You just got off my dick and now you're gonna be scared?" An angry observation and his features softened when the heterochromia laden eyes teared up to cry. Salty trails fell down his face and he was a mess of emotions in a second. 

Cainen withheld a sigh and soon retching followed in sound once again. Was this kid serious? There was no way he was going to be able to make it. Rolling his eyes, he pursed his lips in thought for a moment and finally stood to pull his pants on and up. Cum was still smeared across his chest and instead, he reefed up his shirt to peel it off. 

Wiping the mess from his skin with the fabric, he came closer to Elyle and when the others back hit the wall, he decided approaching wasn't the best option. Tossing the item towards him, he gave him a neutral expression. "Clean up. You can take a shower shortly." 

Elyle merely broke down again, he wasn't getting out. He wasn't leaving! What the fuck was happening?!   
As tears built up and spilled over the landscape of his face, there wasn't much to do at a time like this. Fingers came to pinch the bridge of his nose and Cainen snorted out a sigh. "Look. You're a good fuck, this doesn't have to be bad. I'm not going to let you leave, but I will make your time here not miserable." Cainen quietly offered. 

Elyle's eyes rose for a split moment before settling back into his hands to sob.   
"Elyle, listen to me. You'll have your own room, I'll buy you whatever you want. No more paying for rent, food.. anything. As much alcohol and drugs, sex and partying as you can stomach. You won't be on a leash, you can get your craving for cock satisfied whenever you want. I'll fuck you every night, all night. If you don't want me, there's someone you'll want to blow in this building." The words didn't exactly soothe the other, but instead, caused his shoulders to shake. The tension in his body forced semen out of him and the feeling nearly made him gag again. 

"C-Can I please take a shower now..?" A small request and he didn't want to deal with the thick fluid adhering him to the carpet. 

Another sigh and Cainen nodded at last. "I'll take you to the bathroom. Do.. you want me to carry you?" An offer that wouldn't last long, but by the way the other was moving, he was going to be hurting. His hips probably would ache for the next day or two. 

Elyle searched over the man when he offered and with a lowering of his head, he raised his arms like a child. He already hurt so badly, that rough of a fucking, of course, would make him tear. 

The small gesture of submission and Cainen gritted his teeth. It wasn't going to be easy, but he slowly started to realize, this young soul wasn't hard to control. He'd have him shaped up and obsessed with him before long. 

Gently crouching, he grabbed Elyle up much like a toddler and held the underside of his thighs. Legs on each side of his hips, he supported him with his forearms. Opening the door, Elyle's face shrank into his throat when he realized he wasn't going to be covered while going into the main room. 

Heads turned to stare at the boss carrying out a naked and cum stained male, their faces lighting up with smirks. He'd gotten him and Cainen was wearing a grin. He toted the younger back into his bedroom and into the jack and Jill style bathroom. It was large, a shower, tub and wall length vanity. Clearly, he had more money than time. 

Coming to the tub, he gently set the other into it and he felt the tension grow when cold tile settled all the way to the nape of his neck. Elyle shivered, reaching out to turn on the hot and cold water, letting the tub fill once plugged. 

Cainen settled on the side of the large garden style basin and stared down at the other. "I'll allow you to call into work and quit. As for wherever you live, I'll have a moving truck sent there and you'll have your belongings by noon tomorrow." He spoke idly, hoping the other would listen. 

"There's no point in calling in. Tonight was my last shot at keeping that damn job. I don't have one as of tomorrow. So, works for you, huh?" A snarky tone and hands cupped water to bring it closer. Fingers slowly sliding down to rinse the slime from his cock, chest and finally his hole. As fluid surfaced in the water, Cainen shifted to pull the plug and let the inch or two of water drain. He could at least keep him clean. 

Gears were turning behind sapphire and Citrine, contemplating all that had happened and all that would. Still, a fire burnt deep inside of him and he craved the others touch still. The thoughts alone made his length spring to life and stiffen. Within a couple of moments, it was already bobbing up above the water. He tried to hide it, he really did. 

"What a slut. You're hard again and there's no way you can take my cock twice on the first day." A smack of his lips and Cainen stood, pointing a finger down at him. "Sit still." 

Traveling into his room, he yanked open a drawer and took out a boxed toy. A series of three remote eggs. Surely, Elyle just needed to cum until he was dry. That would fix his attitude. 

Wondering back into the bathroom, he saw the flush on the others face and immediately, he gave a low order. "If you want to cum again.. bend over the side of the tub." 

Elyle blushed a shade darker and with a slow breath, he turned in the water. Elbows came to the opposite end of the tub and his back arched like a porn star. Ass jutting out, thighs parted and as he looked over his shoulder, his cock could be seen spasming. Hole twitching and Cainen didn't stop himself from staring at the rosy pucker. 

Licking his lips, plastic was opened and out rolled the new little wireless vibrators. Dipping them down into the fresh water, he took no heed to pressing one up against the flushed hole. "One." A quiet number before the toy was shoved in without fear of return. 

Elyle jolted, cold metal sliding into him and following the curve of his insides. Already the weight made him feel full and he shook in anticipation. It felt like the only way to keep fear from swallowing him, was to stay fixated in pleasure he rarely indulged in. 

"Two." Another push and his body parted to accept the next ball greedily, a rolling clack inside him and a finger shoved them deeper. Cold steel shifted up against his prostate and there was no way he'd keep it together. 

"Three." The final ball was pressed in and took up what little space he had left inside him. It was maddening, how heavy they felt and how when his abdomen clenched, he felt them shift. 

"Such a good boy... You can keep those in for the rest of the night. Or.. until your balls are empty and you cum like a girl." A smirk spread across his lips and without warning, he maxed the setting out. All three spheres starting to rattle and the mask of his body kept them silent. His reaction, however, was far from so boring. 

His face screwed up in pleasure and his footing was lost. Falling back into the tub with a splash, his legs spread and his back arched against the resting slope. "C-Cain-nen!" A desperate call and the rattling could be heard faintly when his body spasmed open. 

Cainen's hand came between his legs and pressed against his hole, making sure they weren't about to be forced out. "Keep those inside you kitten. Or I'll stick my cock in there and force them so deep they'll never come out." A husky purr and Elyle whimpered. 

His legs shook and he rolled his head back. "F-uuuuck, Cainen! Cainen I'm coming!" A loud call and his knuckles turned white from the grip on the sides of the tub. A pool of white foam surfaced once again in the water and his cock couldn't manage to fall flaccid. Not with the vibes nestled against his sweet spot. 

"I think.. you might need something a bit better." A smirk and he made way back into the bedroom to pull out a vibrating cock ring. A return to the one shaking in the tub and a firm grip on his shaft had him forcing the silicone down. Beads bit into his skin and with a small click, the base of his shaft started to tremble. Without the ability to release so easily, pressure started to build even more. 

"Now.. Continue taking your bath minx. Get yourself clean and I might just suck that cute little cock of yours." A teasing glance and Elyle didn't think he could possibly be serious. How could he focus? 

Elyle did his best to sit up and the moment pressure was put on his ass, the balls shifted. A soft moan and he tried to ignore it, fingers reaching out to grip the cloth that Cainen held out for him. Dipping it into the water, soap was poured onto it and slathered. He chewed on his lip and his tongue, biting to cause something to focus on. His legs shook and Elyle ran the soapy cloth over his skin. His neck, behind his ears and down his shoulders and arms. Chest, torso, gingerly avoiding piercings. 

"Can you feel it? The heavyweight, the full, solid sensation. The way they grind and click, now that they're warm it just feels like your insides are vibrating, hm?" Cainen loved the reaction he pulled from the younger and his legs shook more violently. He was going to cum again but the cock ring was doing its work. 

As the sensation built, Elyle lost focus and took a solid few moments before he started down his thighs. Down the silky calves and back up, the inner area ignored. 

"Ah ah.. that won't do Kitten.." Snatching the cloth from him, he drug the material down sculpted abs. Across the others pelvis and down the inside of a thigh. Circling back to the other, the cloth wrapped around the pulsing shaft and made a few clean swipes. "I want you nice and clean." Another seductive tone. 

"Cainen... please."   
"Please what?"   
Elyle's head shifted, damp hair clinging to his face and a longer wisp was caught between his lips. Thick, pouty and parted. The look on his face read desperation and hungry. He'd made such a good decision on keeping this one.   
"Fuck me. One more time, I need your cock inside me... not these toys." 

A low and primal growl in his throat and he was stripping. Pants, underwear and the moment he was bare, he climbed into the large tub. It still hadn't filled entirely but with a twist of the knob, he turned it to a bit hotter. 

"You're such a naughty little vixen." Cainen purred and the moment he was within reach, eager hands grabbed onto ass cheeks and spread them apart. "You're gonna have to make a little room if you want all of me in there." He whispered huskily, hot and heavy breath in Elyle's ear. 

The youngers head tilted back and he whimpered, body tensing and like magic, the thump and roll of metal sounded out. The grip on his ass tightened and he was nearly lifted by the strong movement. "One." 

His body shuddered and the rattling inside him shifted, tension causing them to lower. Elyle's mouth opened in a gasp when Cainen's shaft sought out to rub against his. A slow and steady grind being started, force and pressure keeping him hip to hip. "Come on baby. Two more." 

Cainen shifted and pried the supple flesh apart a bit more, hearing the squeak of displeasure. It was replaced rather quickly with a moan and another slow splash. A steady shift of his hips rutting against the other and Elyle was already clinging to him. Arms wrapped around his neck and forehead resting against his own. "Two." 

Water was finally pooling up to their waists and Cainen turned to shut the faucets down. Steam was rolling from the heat and Elyle's pale skin was flushed from the temperature. "One more pretty baby." A reassuring nuzzle of his nose to Elyle's and the younger shook his head. 

"Fuck me with this one inside." Elyle's eyes were staring down at the perfect lips of the white-haired male. He needed Cainen and he needed him now. Oh what an amazing find, Cainen could hardly contain his excitement. This one was a freak and he loved it. 

Grabbing the smaller males shoulders, he turned him and shoved him down flat against the slope. The original purpose of the feature was to be able to lay in the tub without drowning, but for now, it was going to be used to fuck against. Elyle squirmed when his chest met the fiberglass and his arms splayed on both sides of him. His length was semi-crushed against the smooth surface and eyes rolled back into his head. The water was up around his collar bone and it felt amazing to be soaked in so much warmth. 

Cainen pressed his body to the others and his hand went between them to guide his tip to the correct place. Prodding at the pucker, he let his mouth nibble and suck at Elyle's earlobe. "You're gonna bleed Elyle... There's no way your body can handle this much all at once." A serious tone was spoken and he continued to tease the twitching hole. 

"I know Cainen.." Fingers came up to snowy hair and his back arched in response to open-mouthed kisses on the nape of his neck. "Just, please. Fuck me until I forget." A barely audible mutter and like that, one thrust sheathed him inside the small male. 

As if on cue, rivulets of red were washed away by water when Cainen pulled out half way. A spine had already flexed to conform to his body and Elyle hissed out at the sudden intrusion. It hurt like hell. "F-Fuck-C-Cainen!" A rough pace was established first off and the loud crashing of water and smacking of skin echoed in the large room. 

"C-Cainen-Water!" He cried, tears forming in his eyes. The vibrating egg had long shifted up to stay against his prostate and he felt like he'd die. Even though he felt like coming, his shaft had swelled too much and now the cock ring was restricting flow altogether. 

"Hmm? What's that baby boy?" A purred out question as Elyle started to pant heavily. Lidded eyes and thick lashes peered back towards him. He was such an erotic sight when his pupils were blown and irises trembled. 

"E-Every time you t-thrust! W-Water comes.. in! S-So.. full!" The sloshing of water increased and Elyle was screaming. His voice couldn't be held down as every time he was thrust into, it pulled out a loud moan. Gasping, noisily inhales. He didn't even have enough time to breathe out of his nose. "C-ai-n-en!" His speech was broken with each movement and the pressure of grinding his dick into the wall was somehow adding more feeling. 

"You're so fucking dirty. That vibrator is right against your sweet spot, huh? Every time I thrust in deep enough, I feel it and your hole clamps down around me." More dirty talk, but this time, it was returned. 

"Your cock is-s-so big and amazing! Uhn, I'm- going crazy." Elyle breathed, feeling arms grip at his. Without leaving the tight space, Cainen pulled just enough to flip the younger. Once he was on his back on the incline, his hands gripped the pale hips and demanded them to wrap around him. 

"I want those lips.." A hungry purr and Cainen took no time to kiss him. Lips prying his open and tongue slithering into brush along the roof of his mouth. The white-haired male tasted so intoxicating. Menthol cigarettes, whiskey, the sweetness of peppermint or some sort of gum. There was something else he couldn't place but he wanted more. His mouth closed around the tongue of the other and he sucked on the muscle greedily. Earning a pleased moan from Cainen, he let his teeth scrape down and catch on the barbell. 

The rapid movements didn't cease and Elyle was shifting his hips in time, riding out the thrusts and tensing his heat each time he moved. Saliva ran down the youngers face and was whisked away by the splashing waves. Thankfully, the floor had drains all around the tub. 

Tears were welling in mismatched eyes and Cainen's forehead came to rest against the others. "What's wrong pretty baby..?" A genuine question and Elyle's brows knit.

A graze of his nose to the others and the eyes were searching emerald gems as deeply as they could. So much emotion was running into his features and tears finally streamed down his milky complexion. 

Cainen slowed, instead of moving long and deep thrusts while staring the other down. His body lowered and he wrapped around Elyle. One arm moved to support the arch of his back and his gaze didn't shift. 

"Tell me I'm a good boy... Tell me It's okay, Cainen." A desperate whisper and for the first time in years, the elder's heart clenched. What had this male been through to be so starved? He'd already made up his mind to take care of Elyle. Since the moment he walked in the door, he'd already given up. 

"You're such a good boy Elyle." A gentle purr and his lips moved to kiss a cheek tenderly. Soft pecks trailed to his neck and loving, passionate kisses started to assault his throat.   
"Everything is okay, just let me make you feel good baby... You're so fucking beautiful." More soft whispers and as he shoved in a bit too hard, a moan caused the younger's body to tense. 

"Cainen! Ah, fuck!" A gasp and the depth was making his vision blur. His body was already so worn and sensitive, now every little move was so painfully pleasurable, he felt like he'd pass out. 

"Good boy... You're so good. You're so fucking tight, it feels amazing. Gripping my cock and pulling me so close." Rough bites were delivered to the Elyle's shoulder and it earned another noise. Each thrust was now bringing a moan and he picked up the speed a bit. 

Lust filled and needy eyes were lidded up at Cainen and he focused on the gentle features contorting with pleasure. He really was beautiful. Timid fingers came to brush Elyle's hair back and the younger kissed the inside of his wrist when his hand settled to support himself. 

Digits wrapped around the joint and clung to Cainen for support, eyes rolling back as the other pulled out completely. "C-Cain-en! Wa-ter!!!" A desperate cry when he was emptied but gaping. Heat poured into his body and soon the thick head pushed the flood in deeper. 

The sensation was too much and he felt liquid deeper inside him than he'd ever had it before. The ball rolled up a bit and shook his core, Cainen's cock thrusting up and nailing his prostate dead on. His body seized and despite the tension of the ring, he lost it. Fingers coming to grip shoulders and a withheld cry echoing off the walls. 

Cum shot out in thinner ribbons and no sooner had he clamped down to orgasm, the next few pounds into him sent cum bubbling up inside him. Cainen filled him and nothing escaped his body as he plugged him up and kept it all sloshing inside. 

A heavy hand came to Elyle's hips, flattening against his pelvis and shoving into his low stomach. The rattling of the vibrator could be felt in his guts and a press downwards made Elyle squeak. "D-Don't! Y-You'll push it out!" A whispered plea and another shove had Elyle crying out. A mixture of cum, blood, and water pushed out where they were joined and Cainen purred when he felt the egg nestle against his tip. 

"Look at that. I think in a night, I could pump that little tummy full of cum." Another shove and Elyle cringed, the dick sliding out and the ball rolling down out of him from the weight alone. His hole was beyond abused but he couldn't have been happier. 

Water wicked away the mixture and Cainen grabbed Elyle's thighs to shove him up further. Once out of the fill line, he nestled his head between the other's thighs and teeth came to bite into tight silicone. Sliding the ring off and letting it fall into the shallows, Cainen licked softly over the relaxing cock. 

Tentative licks, sucks, and swirls to the head and Elyle was back to soft moans and spasms of his legs. Hands pried the limbs apart and kept them separated before his mouth trailed lower. Smooth and soft balls were nibbled at, each being sucked into a mouth and lapped around. At last, his tongue fell to the oozing trail falling out of him and the way his hole twitched, made him chuckle. A breath of cool air was blown across it and another spasm made the younger flinch. 

"I'll make it feel better baby.." A coo and the muscle lapped over the hole. Shoving inside and wiggling around, he made sure to smooth over the small tears and tried to nurse them over. Within a few licks, Elyle calmed a bit and even though it felt pleasurable, what felt better was the clearing of the stinging cum. Something about his mouth soothed the hurt a bit and at last, his chest heaved. 

Exhaustion rolled over his features and his body slacked, Cainen gently letting him slide down into the water once he was 'cleaned up'. A weak hand came up to Cainen's abdomen and cleared a clinging strand of white, letting the water rinse it away. 

"You look satisfied... Are you?" Cainen questioned, coming to rotate and allow the younger to lay back against him. The rough tile changed to a warm body and Elyle relaxed into the grip, unable to remember ever feeling so peaceful in such an unsettling time. 

With a soft nod of his head and he lazed his head against the shoulder of the other. "I'm scared... I don't even know you. But... I need you Cainen. Please, just keep me with you." A serious expression crossed his face and Cainen was sure the younger was about to cry again. 

A loving pet and he cupped Elyle's cheek, thumb sweeping over it. He'd never been one to get into something serious on such short notice. However, Elyle couldn't leave. The only sure way to keep him silent would be to kill him. That wasn't an option any longer, if he only kept him for sex and nothing else, it would be better than killing him. 

"I'll keep you kitten... I'll take care of you and keep you safe." Gentle words made him nuzzle into the touch, oh how easy it was to attach. He'd always had such a problem with catching feelings, right now was no exception. He wanted to stay with Cainen and if he wasn't going to ever be able to leave, he at least wanted to be someone Cainen wanted. 

"I'll change whatever you want.. I just.. want you to like me." Another heartbreaking mutter and Cainen shushed him with a pull of his head. Forcing the younger to lay his head down, he kissed a temple and nuzzled against a forehead.   
"Shh. I already like you, Elyle. Just be a good boy and listen to me okay? Everything I say, if you do that, I'll give you more and more freedom." He explained, fingertips working at petting raven hair back. 

"O-Okay. I'll do my best, I'll try to listen. Do I have to listen to... the others?" A rough swallow and Cainen grunted in irritation. 

"Don't you fucking listen to a thing they say. You're mine, they can't fucking have you." A possessive grip on his ass suddenly and he looked down with a frown. 

A brow raised and Cainen flared his lip in a snarl. "I'm sorry, did you want them to fuck you? Because they will, all of them at once. Have you ever had two? Three cocks in that hole of yours?" The fingers dug into his cheeks and Elyle's attention snapped towards him. Fear took his eyes and he shook his head rapidly. 

"C-Cainen, you're hurting me... Please stop." He spoke, head coming up to press desperately into the elder's throat. "I don't want anyone else to touch me except you!" A panicked reasoning. Elyle really was easy to manipulate. 

The grip released a bit and Elyle soothed out a sigh. "You're the only one I want Cainen. You're the only one that can fuck me, I'll fight anyone who thinks otherwise." He ensured, hands coming to Cainen's face to pull him into a gentle kiss. 

A couple heated returns and Elyle broke away to look at the other. "I promise." He cooed, his thumbs, in turn, swiping over the others face. 

Emerald was marginally widened and even though his possession normally turned others away, he'd just tried to taunt the other. His best attempt at control sank and Elyle instead decided to calm him. His heat had died down and with the reinstatement of accepting being his, the fire was put out. Elyle.. understood him? More and more he was feeling. 

"You own me, okay?" Mismatched eyes softened and for once, Cainen was the surprised one. His head absently nodding in response as he didn't know what exactly to say. He'd picked one hell of a boy. 

Elyle gently kissed Cainen's nose and nuzzled against it softly before shifting a bit. The ache in his hips would settle and he grimaced in pain. The white haired male snapped out of his shock and with the grimace, hummed in thought. 

"I've got some painkillers if you'll pop some pills with me... Couple Vicodin, maybe a Xanax and we can sleep until tomorrow night." A grin tugged at his lips and he didn't expect this answer either. 

"Mmn.. sounds good. You wouldn't happen to have a blunt or something would you?" A curious stare and Cainen was speechless. Was he willing to do drugs with him? So he wasn't some pussy, after all, he was dealing with a real male. A submissive, slutty, thirsty male but a real one. 

" 'Course I got some. Didn't take you as the kind to give into that so easily." Cainen commented, picking up the cloth that had been abandoned and soaping it up again. 

"I smoke, I drink, there are few drugs I won't do. And as you've seen... I've got a craving for dick. You might be a little more impressed with me than you thought you'd be." Elyle replied, voice finally steady and for now, he was feeling comfortable enough to sass the other. 

Reaching down into his pants, he dried his hands a bit on the fabric and pulled out two cigarettes. A flick of a lighter and after both were lit, he held one out for the raven. Now at separate ends of the tub, Cainen was laying against the incline and Elyle was in the deeper part of a wall bench. 

Taking the square from the male, he slid it between his lips and took a long drag. "Fuck that's good.." The exhale brought out smoke and the puff rolled out like an angry dragon. If anything, it just made Cainen concentrate on him and swallow. He was too sexy for his own good, even when he was just being domestic. 

"So.. what was your job? I'm curious." Cainen inquired and Elyle raised a brow.   
Brows creased in thought slowly and he finally rolled his shoulders a bit.   
"I was a prostitute. I mostly did dates, but I did sleep with a portion of my clientele I went for nearly nine-hundred dollars an hour for sex." When he mentioned the figures, the elder's mouth dropped in surprise and Elyle nearly snorted. What surprised him more? The job? Or the payment?   
"Oh, and they paid it, some six and seven hours at a time. Now I don't get all that money, just half. Still a pretty penny for something so easy." Another long drag and he flicked over the side into the drains. 

"No wonder you're such a huge slut. So how many were guys? What was the fuck ratio?" Cainen's question made his eyes roll and a flush formed across his face as he started mentally taking a tally. 

"I-I'd say.. seventy-thirty? Thirty percent.. women and-"   
"Seventy percent of you taking cock all night." The smirk on his face needed to be smacked off and his lips were curled back in a grin.   
"I made a little under thirteen-thousand dollars in the duration of time one person wastes sleeping." Licking his lips, his stare turned intense and he glanced at Cainen whilst taking another drag.   
Cainen started to reply until smoke started to slither past thick and reddened lips. He watched Elyle inhale it through his nose and he had to swallow the saliva that collected in his mouth. Was he seriously drooling? 

A chuckle was made upon exhale and heavy lashes fluttered before his cigarette was flicked. "Don't tell me you've never seen someone french inhale.." A purr and for a moment, an accent started thickly in his voice. What was it? 

Crossing the tub, he straddled across Cainen's lap and settled away from his length. Laying against his chest, he settled his chin gingerly on the others collarbone. "I want you to make me forget how to speak to you." The words flowed out in a foreign tongue and the way it rolled so sweetly, it sounded oh so seductive. 

Cainen's head hit the incline and hands moved to grab onto the pale hips. "I don't know what the fuck you said.. but I know it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard." He breathed and Elyle giggled. 

Taking a drag of his cigarette, he took the inhale and then moved close. Cainen quickly got the idea and as Elyle exhaled, he inhaled the combination of smoke and recycled oxygen. The hit made him nearly high, the nicotine getting to him and with the carbon dioxide, it was a killer buzz. 

It was emerald eyes this time that lulled back for a moment and Elyle hummed contently. "Let's finish up the bath, I really want those drugs." He mumbled and Cainen nodded softly in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! (: Please enjoy my trash. 
> 
> Ahahahahaha I may or may not have been influenced by some yaoi/graphic novels/doujinshis/smut games in my day. :| If you can identify what I'm talking about, I'll give you a cookie. 
> 
> XOXO, -Shay


	4. Little did you know, I'd fall for you so soon

Walking into the bedroom, Cainen had just gotten a bottle of water for Elyle to take the pills with. They'd long dried off and the younger was settled in bed and wearing his clothes. He himself had pulled on some boxer briefs and silken pajama bottoms. 

Padding over to the bed, he took no heed to crawl onto it and with a press of a button, a large screen rolled down from the ceiling. It stopped about a foot from the end of the bed and already the lights in the room turned off. 

The screen lit up dimly and eventually, the darkness faded to a travel through the galaxies. Stars, nebula's and even asteroids flying past on the over 50" television.   
"You're gonna make me trip really bad Cainen." A frown on his lips and Cainen merely shook his head.   
"Trust me. It's not as bad as you think." Picking up a beer can from his side-table drawer, he unscrewed the false lid and rolled out a blunt. Already tightly formed in peach flavored wraps, he passed it to the other to be lit while looking for the pills. 

Elyle took the lighter from the other and with a flick, started to burn a cherry to the end of the blunt. After the flame went out, he breathed in a drag and the stinging in his throat made him groan. "Fuck.. here I thought the cigarette was good." 

An amused chuckle from Cainen and his hand dug through the drawer until it found a rattling bottle. Pulling it out, he unscrewed the cap and poured out two different tablets into his cupped hand. Sifting through, a few of each were collected and he motioned for Elyle to take them. 

At this point, if it was poison he would have taken it. 

The moment the pain killers and anti-anxiety medications were in his grip, he dropped them into his mouth and tossed them back with a long drink. Once a good fourth of the bottle was gone, he instead passed it over and motioned for Cainen to take his as well. 

Getting the idea, the bottle was thrown back into the drawer and he was quick to ingest the pills with a hefty swallow. Another drink of water and he settled the bottle onto the table, weight shifting to lay on his side. 

Elyle pulled the blankets a bit higher and his body shifted towards Cainen. Holding out the burning down blunt, he angled it in such a way the other could hit it. The snowy-haired male came to take a drag and once smoke collected in his mouth, he deeply inhaled it. The exhale came out his nose and Elyle was quick to take another puff. 

Cainen waited until the rise of the younger's chest and he pulled him close for a kiss. Mindful not to run into the burning tobacco and cannabis, Elyle's eyes lidded when he felt the air and smoke sucked out of his lungs. The elder of the two drew out his very breath and even once he himself exhaled, there was a trace of fog. 

That's what Elyle wanted. The passion that burnt in between them, the needy kisses and hands that grabbed him like he was desired. He felt it, the way his chest clenched when Cainen touched him. Despite the fear, he felt butterflies. This man was so scary, so handsome, so crazy and violent. So passionate and gentle, considerate and loving. He'd only known him a handful of hours, yet he'd experienced more in that time, than with any of his previous, long-term lovers. 

Every hit after that was passed between them, kisses wet and sloppy. A large portion of the blunt burnt without hesitation and carelessly flicked to the hardwood floor. It didn't take long for both of them to become too dazed to keep together. The burning item was long settled in an ash-tray and now they were laying side by side. 

Turned to face each other and still close enough to breathe each other's air, Elyle tilted a bit to touch head to head. Sleepy emerald opened and for once, a sweet smile crossed his lips. Heavy hands moved and one slid under Elyle to pull him closer. The other wrapped around a slim waist and made sure he was protectively gripped.   
This brought a similar expression to Elyle's face and the last thoughts Cainen could recall was how beautiful it seemed to look. 

Mismatched eyes tried to focus on the closed earthy hues and at last, helplessly fell shut. For now, his fears had calmed. Maybe, this wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

\- -   
4:57 PM - Sunday, August 13th. 

Elyle's eyes slowly opened and it was pain that was the first thing to greet him. His hips ached, joints were sore from being pushed apart. His insides felt sore and the moment he was able to fully wake up, the pain only sharpened. 

Breath caught in his throat, the throb was so intense it caused him to stifle a groan. Cainen wasn't awake yet and he last thing he wanted was to wake him. His body was rigid and it was now that he realized he was completely erect. Right, morning wood. Even though he was aware it was well after noon. 

Shifting, a moan tore from his lips and he couldn't hold it back. Intense pain and pleasure both shot to his toes and his cock throbbed. That wasn't good. On average, he spent the day after rough sex, cumming at random from his strong masochistic kink. When something would remind him or the pain alone would manage to get him off, every little thing twisted him further. 

Despite the failed efforts, Cainen stirred and once turned, pulled Elyle's back to his chest. Without hesitation, Elyle's ass arched into him and he felt a thick hardness force between his cheeks. 

A tired chuckle was breathed down the back of his neck and he felt a strong hand slither into his underwear. Gripping his cock, a rough stroke and a long grind and the fabric shifted against his twitching hole. After earning a moan from Elyle, Cainen purred deep in his throat, voice low and raspy from sleep.   
"Good morning Elyle.." His nose skimmed down his nape and lips soon pressed to a shoulder, fingers working from base to tip. 

Elyle's inhales hitched and he felt the others tip dig into where the fabric con-caved over his stretched out hole. If he went again, surely it could damage his insides. Maybe not. if they did it right. 

"Cainen... Do you have lube?" A soft question and a snowy brow raised.   
"In for some lazy morning sex?" The older male asked and got a small nod from the black-haired nympho. 

Shifting in the bed, Cainen reached back over to his bedside drawer and reefed out the beer can and a bottle of silky lubricant. Sliding out a shorter but packed joint, he passed it to Elyle and smirked.   
"You focus on getting high... I'll focus on getting you off." Cainen mumbled and the moment he'd relinquished the lighter, the younger obeyed. Lighting the end, he took a deep drag and it was held when his pants were slid down. 

Elyle exhaled out his nose and over-lubed fingers slid up to his hole. Slathering it over with the tingly substance, he pressed a gentle finger in and took his time to wiggle it around. Stirring the slimy mix into him, Elyle's back arched and pressed back against his hand.   
"Cainen. Yes. Nnh!" Two fingers were felt and they spread, his body just relaxed enough to allow the movement. Yes, this was good. Despite the fact he'd fucked far too much, his body was loose. His muscles relaxed and if anything, the weed just continued to melt him down. The bed felt so good and his head started to flutter and spin with each drag. 

"That's my baby.." A husky voice cooed in his ear and his head laid back on the other's shoulder. The hand that wasn't currently three fingers deep in him was pinching and prodding at a nipple. Twisting it by the metal barbell and tugging, rolling and flicking it, he earned a shudder across Elyle's entire body. 

"Fuck me Cainen.. Let's be vanilla, kiss me while that massive cock messes me up." Elyle whispered, being turned gently onto his back. That Cainen could do.   
Settling between his legs, he reefed a hand into his pants and pulled his member through the fly of his pants. Fingers came to the waistband of the youngers pants he'd been put in and he slid both pieces of fabric off of him. 

Long and milky legs lifted and fingers still clutched the joint. It was burned down about half way and the way Elyle's eyes were lidded and hazed, he felt like it was good enough. His thighs parted and wrapped immediately around Cainen, pulling himself closer, crotch to crotch with the limbs. 

Fingers reached out and the elder grabbed up the smoke to place it between his own lips. Taking an inhale, he flipped off the cap of the lube once more and poured a decent squirt onto his tip. Smoothing it down, he left it thick and pressed up against the waiting hole. 

It took about a millisecond to slide all the way to the hilt and Elyle's head lulled as he reached up to pull Cainen closer. Taking the joint from between his lips after he inhaled, another passing of breath was exchanged and smoke rolled from both of them, as tongues tangled. Piercings clashed and the kisses were so sweet and lazy at times it made Elyle's heart flutter. 

Cainen shifted down and took a hit of the now burning roach. Sucking it in for a moment, he puffed it out into the others mouth and it was inhaled. Elyle took it in deeply and a sudden thrust made him push the air out. That thick ridge that managed to conform to his g-spot always drove him wild. 

There was a different feeling now. His body was more relaxed and with the ample lubrication, it was a much better time. 

\--

It was strange, Cainen thought. Laying on his back, the raven was curled into his arms and had his head on his heart. Steady and gentle breaths were being taken and both were rather content in the moment. 

The sex had lasted for two rounds before Elyle wanted more painkillers for the damage.  
Now the small male was plastered, eyes shut and mind soaring. He was fucked up and well at that. His body was sore, his hips throbbed and even his cock ached a bit from too much friction. His ass was beyond abused but he was stuffed with cum and happy about it. 

"Hey."  
"Mmn..?" A soft mumble, fingers through his hair rousing him a bit from his high.   
"What's your address baby? Do you think you could put it into the phone for me?" Cainen questioned, holding out the device for the drunken male. 

Blue and gold eyes narrowed and struggled to focus as a tired hand grabbed onto the device. Tapping at the screen for far longer than he needed to, finally, the phone was returned to its owner.   
"Good boy.." Cainen purred, feeling the solid thump of Elyle's head back onto his chest.   
After reading the address back to him, another delayed movement of approval and Cainen finished the order. The youngers place would be packed up and brought to them. Items they ended up not needing would be stored and kept for a later date. Who knew, at this rate, Elyle could end up with his own floor. 

"Cainen.." A soft coo, bleary eyes looking up at him.   
"What is it Vixen?" The white-haired male asked, hand coming to gently cup the others face.   
"I.. don't want to sleep alone in my room.." Here he was, already worrying about what it meant to have his belongings in the building.   
A heavy sigh passed Cainen's lips and he grabbed onto Elyle, pulling him close and to his body.   
"If you're good, I'll let you sleep in here with me, alright kitten?" He questioned, knitted and stern looking brows setting a firm expression.   
Elyle nodded quickly, worry flooding over his face little by little as what he'd said sank in. "Y-Yes sir." A panicked submission and when the title was given, Cainen smirked. His fingers came to stroke Elyle's face and hair bangs being brushed back sweetly.   
"Such a good boy will always have a place in my bed if they keep it up." Another threatening reassurance. 

Elyle couldn't be right in the head at the moment, Cainen could see what he'd done. Surely shock had set in and this was where fight or flight came into play. He'd experienced it himself.. he knew it well. Stockholm Syndrome was a way the mind is able to cope with excessive amounts of fear and stress. To suddenly be enamored, it was like the kid was brainwashed. He didn't think it would be so easy, all he really had to do was fuck him and his brain did the rest. 

Now all he wondered, was if he could handle the consequences of having such a whipped cur. Elyle wasn't just fragile right now, but he was clinging to Cainen with all he had. He'd follow any order in fear of contact. Clearly, the younger was not only touch starved, but fed on praise and sweet words. He must not have gotten a lot of attention in his life, that was the only thing Cainen could make of it. 

"Elyle?" Another noise made Cainen aware he was listening and alert if only for the moment.   
"What was your life like?" Such a question now would only be easier for both of them. He was in space, happy as a lark and talking about his past wouldn't shake him. Cainen doubted he'd even remember. 

"Lonely... Sad." Elyle paused, burying his face closer to the sweet smelling skin. "My mother was.. a crack whore. My father.. was a player.. with a nasty drinking habit." His voice stayed even and Cainen was at all times, paying express attention to each waiver. There were no signs of distress, perhaps it would be as smooth as he thought. 

"CPS came in and took me into foster care when I was.. 10 I think?" Elyle's brows knit and his heavy lids fell once again in thought. "I was.. adopted to two... Korean mothers.. a lesbian couple." Every now and then, he'd pause to collect his thoughts and make sure he was making sense. It was hard to decipher if he was even sentient at times. 

Fingers came to the mess of onyx hair and started to pet through it comfortingly, egging the other on.   
"The.. courts had a problem with them.. before gay marriage was legal," Elyle explained and Cainen hummed softly. That was right, that feature was so new, Cainen never really thought about how it was before.   
"Three months with my mothers.. three months with my biological parents. Until I was 17 and I ran away. Moved here. Tried to make a life for myself." Mismatched eyes slit open and peered at Cainen for a moment.   
There was a question on Cainen's face and Elyle could see it, he couldn't pinpoint it, however. What exactly was it? Irritation etched slowly across his face and it was like magic, the words finally being summoned and guessing put at ease. 

"Why didn't you break? Anyone else wouldn't be worth sending to the whore house. Why.. are you laying in my arms right now?" Cainen asked and it was genuine curiosity and lack of filter that even presented the questions. 

The reaction? That was the surprising thing. 

 

Elyle's lips pulled back gently into a smile and it hid into Cainen's collarbone. His weight shifted and with diligence alone, he pushed onto his hands and knees. Straddling Cainen and laying his body weight onto him, the elder's legs parted and allowed Elyle to lay on his stomach. They were chest to chest and face to face, the gorgeous smiling minx nearly stealing Cainen's breath away. 

"I need you Cainen. I need order, I need someone to control me. It's what I've gotten used to, it's what I crave." Gentle fingers came to Cainen's throat and his hands curled around it gently. Cainen's entire body went stiff with the movement and it was clear they had something in common. Emerald was locked into the gaze of heterochromia. His chest was forcing the other up despite the weight and abs clenching. His hands had immediately moved to the youngers wrists, yet they didn't try to remove the grip. They were waiting for an actual choking motion. 

"I've been fucked up.. I've sold myself, my soul.. my body." Pressing down a bit on Cainen's throat, Elyle's eyes darkened and it drew a genuine stare from Cainen. What was he pulling? His grip on the youngers wrists tightened but just to the degree of the hands on his neck. 

"I was mommy's little bed toy... I was daddy's punching bag... Whoever walked in the house to buy drugs or fuck my mother, usually coked me up or just fucked me with permission from my parents." His hands finally clamped down onto Cainen's throat and sought to cut off the others air. 

Cainen knew well he could throw the smaller male across the room. He could slit his throat, snap his neck, but the words alone held him still in shock. Even when his throat tightened and he felt the burn for air stinging his eyes within a few moments. There was a hungry and dark look across Elyle's face and he was peering down at Cainen. He'd shifted, thighs clamping down on his stomach, sitting up to choke Cainen. 

"E--lye." A mutter from thick, bluing lips. Color flushed pale skin and his hands had fallen from around the wrists. He was letting Elyle have his way. A motion..that sobered Elyle up and quickly. 

Seeing the strong male start to turn colors and gasp, reasoning flooded back to him and the pressure was released. He traded to settle hands on each side of Cainen's head and bent over him to stare him down in horror. 

Why hadn't he punched him off? Why didn't he fight? He could have kept it up, he could have seriously hurt him!

Tears welled in blue and gold, Cainen's hands immediately coming to cradle milky cheeks. Dark green eyes held resonance and even though his face was expressionless, he was speaking in volumes. In such a time, Cainen was so unflinching. 

In turn, Cainen felt like he understood the younger male. Elyle was hurt. Broken, dysfunctional. He was just as fucked up as he was and Cainen wanted him more than anything. 

"Why?" Elyle questioned and Cainen hushed him.   
"Stop." A gentle word and Elyle immediately quieted. 

The moment trembling lips stopped crying from the command, Cainen was ready to reward. That reward was a gentle and loving kiss. Fingers traced his face with caresses and strokes, soft lips parting to capture. There was no lust. No trace of desire or passion. It was tender, gentle. It was compassionate, it damn near broke Elyle's heart. 

Tears spilled silently down his cheeks and they were quickly wiped away with slightly calloused thumbs. The person holding him, kissing him, was a man. Not any man, A gang lord. A crime boss, a mafia godfather. He was a killer, a ruthless murderer. He took what he wanted, he train tracked over Elyle and had his way with him. 

He also gave him treatment. He soothed his pains, held him with a gentle strength. Wiped his tears, held his face and pet his head while he sobbed. Took the time to make sure he came, was demanding but kind. He could be trusted, talked to. Cainen was so scary. But there was a heart in there that was loving and caring. Elyle could see it, feel it thumping in his chest. It was beating and no matter how cold on the surface, a flame kept it warm at the core. This terrifying man, whose fingers were currently stroking his cheeks, was a walking contradiction. 

"Cainen." A soft call of his name between kisses and Elyle sought out more. More easy kisses, loving tugs, and clasps of lips.   
Nothing else made him happier than hearing Elyle speak his name. The sweet sound of someone he was fond of. It hadn't even been a full day. What the fuck was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_> So did you really expect anything else from me?
> 
> Realistically yes, I'm aware Elyle should be wrecked and traumatized. However, just imagine he's superhuman and built for sex. ;3
> 
> XOXO, -Shay


	5. Little did you know, the chaos had merely started

It took a few hours, but Elyle slowly roused from his tired state and sobered up. This time, the pain in his body stayed gone with the help of the narcotics. Now, Cainen had already been up, showered and dressed. He was putting around the room and continuing to get dressed. Holding a shirt over his arm, he currently stood in checkered vans, leather pants, and a black, tight tank top. 

Elyle laid lazily on the bed, fresh out of the shower and still bare skinned. Cainen had even brought him clothes but instead, he was content to bury his face into them.   
"Mmm.. You smell so good." Elyle muttered, nose up against a clean, designer shirt.   
Cainen smirked and sauntered over to the end of the bed, crouching to be level with Elyle. "Memorize that scent, because I want it to make you hard the moment you smell it." A muted chuckle into his ear and Elyle shivered in response. Cainen scanned over his body, watching the others limp cock slowly twitch and harden ever so slightly. It was so easy to turn him on, it was amazing. 

Pulling a dark blue and gray flannel over his arms, Cainen picked up a studded black belt and slid it into the loops. Latching it, his wallet was chained to a loop and slid into a back pocket. Even being who he was, crime was bad in the city. 

"Cainen baby..?" Elyle questioned and the elder cocked a brow in question while looking at him.   
"What are we doing? Take me with you, whatever it is." He continued, standing and finally pulling on his recently washed underwear. Honestly, he hadn't expected to see the clothes he'd left in Cainen's office again. 

"Hm... I've gotta go into work, but I don't see the harm in taking you with me. It's an office job, well... My cover job is." Cainen stated. If Elyle was going to be with him, if they were going to be anything near a couple, he needed to be aware of what the routine was. During certain hours, Cainen played the good cop. With a downtown office, he was an investigator going after gang-related crimes. Oh how convenient 

"I don't care what it is, I just don't want to be left here. I don't like those guys Cainen.. they scare me." Mismatched eyes lowered to the floor and his head hung a bit, he was putting himself out on a limb to admit that. 

The white-haired male made his way closer and an arm snaked around the smaller boy. His own head lowered to nuzzle into the youngers throat and lips placed a few idle kisses to his throat.   
"It's okay vixen. I won't let them touch you. You're mine and only mine." The words earned a gentle whimper of pleasure. Elyle was oh so weak to someone wanting him, being possessive. All he'd ever wanted was to be desired and Cainen was a master at fulfilling that. His head had tilted and the gentle onslaught stopped, attention being brought to the clothing in Elyle's hands.   
"Get dressed baby, if you hurry, we'll get some coffee on the way to work," Cainen stated and Elyle nodded. 

His pace hurried, pants being pulled on and adjusted. After that, one of Cainen's tight tee shirts. How could it look like it was painted on Cainen and swallow him? That's what really made his brows crease. 

Sliding into his shoes, he laced them tight and turned to the other male. "I'm ready." Reaching out, he pinned Cainen's arm between his side and bicep, holding onto it as the other lead him out of his bedroom. 

There it was, many sets of eyes turning from the couches, chairs, and bar to look at them. It was humiliating. They must have thought he was such a whore. How many women or men had Cainen walked out of his bedroom?

While they walked arm in arm to the elevator, Elyle looked up at Cainen. He couldn't read him, he was expressionless and staring ahead as if watching their step. What was he thinking?

Both of them made way into the elevator and once they were settled, it was a short trip down. 

28 floors, which meant there were 30 in total. What a distance to fall from. Why was that his immediate thought?

Elyle shook his head as they walked out into a parking garage this time and he questioned if this was the basement. Instead, he just hadn't been paying attention to the fact they'd gotten into another elevator. 

Walking up to a beautiful, black and chrome decorated sports car, Cainen pulled keys from his pocket. Pressing a few buttons on the key chain, the car started and top rolled back to be stored. Deep purple leather spanned across the interior and had accents of silver and black. The console was more digitized than anything he'd ever seen and a touch panel controlled most things. 

Both doors opened and Cainen seated behind the wheel. Patting the passenger seat for the star-struck male. 

Elyle slid in on the rich plum leather and Cainen reached over him to buckle him in. Fingers fell to grip his thigh and smack down on it lightly. Elyle jumped but Cainen's face was so close to his, he felt heady. 

"It's gonna be a hell of a ride," Cainen stated, eyes locking for a moment with a deeper meaning behind the words. Elyle found himself nodding and even though he knew the surface reason, that wasn't why he agreed. 

Another buckled belt and the car roared to life once thrown into gear. A tight turn and suddenly the engine wasn't even phased by ramping immediately onto the highway. 

The wind whipped around them and Elyle was in awe of the crisp and cool feeling. His hair was being blown around and from time to time would try to smother him. Neon lights zoomed past them and he was merely looking around them as the music started to play. It was electronic, bass thumping and nearly changing the beat of his heart. What a show-stopping time. 

Cainen merely smiled inwardly as he watched the others eyes light up. The way he was so simply pleased and awestruck made him happy. It was such an innocent light, but coming from someone who'd never known luxury, he could understand. Cainen was spoiled and all of this was normal for him. However Elyle... He didn't even seem that he himself had a car. Despite making good money, he felt the bills and or addictions took care of that. 

Lifting his arms in the air, the wind tried to pull them back and Elyle was having a blast. His lips were formed into a permanent smile and finally, a hand dropped to push his hair back. Looking over towards Cainen, he yanked a hand from its position of dangling on a knee. 

Elyle pulled the hand to his thigh and fingers curled between larger ones. The moment he felt Cainen squeeze into his skin, he affectionately nuzzled his shoulder. Lifting a bit, he made sure not to distract him too much, just moving enough to whisper in his ear.   
"If you let me drive this home, I'll let you face fuck me in the garage." A devious giggle and Cainen pushed the other away with a nudge of his head and a groan.   
"Just think about it." Settling back into his seat, his attention turned out the window and the lights just managed to bounce off his gemstone eyes. 

A few streets were passed and at last, a trip to a drive-thru coffee house and they were back en route. At last, Elyle had quieted and now, a large coffee was between his hands being sipped contently. The straw never left his mouth and Cainen wondered how he made room for it. 

The drive took around thirty to forty minutes to cross the city. Soon tires came screeching to slide into a parking spot on the main street. The building was quaint, a two-story brick office front. Above was more than likely an apartment and judging by the car parked off to the side, that's exactly what it was. 

Sliding out of the car, Elyle came to Cainen's side and followed his heels. They both made way into the building and the first sight was the receptionist. 

"Oi'boss, sup?" A male asked, features shifting into an easy smile. His hair was neon blue dyed and clothes screamed he was still a wannabe. Black skinny jeans, a cropped rocker tee, and a pierced belly button. His nails were painted pure white and make-up was all over his face. 

"Keelan, what the hell? That's not how we look at-"  
"Nah-ah-ah. Not a word, you know this is my day off and I came in unexpectedly. I was about to go out- who is this cutie?" Violet eyes narrowed and the man circled the desk to approach Elyle. 

Cainen was interested to see what would happen, but clearly, Elyle didn't see the other as threatening. Elyle stared the other down and as he came closer, released Cainen's arm to stand by himself. 

"Elyle De'lucroix." He stated, watching the flamboyant male stop only about six inches from him. Too close. Far too close.   
"Keelan Mavick. I'm thinking the pleasure is all mine." Keelan's lips pursed and he brought fingers to them, curled around his chin. His eyes were predatory but far from threatening, more like a prostitute to a rich man. 

Cainen strayed from the two and cocked a smirk over his shoulder, making way past the waiting area. Going into the lounge, he came to the coffee station and put on some espresso to brew. He kept a sharp ear out, he half expected Elyle to already be on him. 

"Mmm. You look good enough to eat." Keelan purred, menacing steps coming towards the other. They were around the same height and build, Elyle didn't feel all that nervous. Even though he told himself that, as Keelan pressed forward, he stepped back and soon his back met the wall. Keelan's hands pressed down on both sides of him and trapped him, head coming side to side with his own. 

"What's that I feel through that thin tee shirt?" Rutting his chest up against Elyle's, their firm bodies scraped and it earned a sharp inhale.   
Elyle stifled a small moan when another shift was made and he felt his nipples harden. The piercings were drug a bit and the friction was causing them to react.   
"Get the fuck off of me.." Elyle muttered lowly, hands coming and gripping Keelan's shoulders tightly. His fingers dug in and they tried to cause as much pain as possible. 

A purr resonated deep in Keelan's throat and he licked over his lips.   
"Mmh, fuck that's good, hurt me!" He moaned head shifting and intense lavender meeting indigo and sunflower.   
A harsh shove and Keelan landed on the floor with a thump. Elyle didn't even look back, instead, throwing the door open and darting down the hall. He wanted Cainen. Passing the room the man was in the first time, Elyle spun on heel and dashed into the break-room. His body collided into Cainen's and his chest flattened to a sculpted back. Arms were tight around his torso and Cainen was glad he didn't have to hide the grin on his face. 

"What's wrong Elyle?" A false question.   
"Keelan. He-He's too touchy feely. I already said I don't want anyone else to touch me." Elyle muttered into Cainen's back and the taller male turned in his arms.   
"What did he say? Hmm? Tell me exactly." Cainen baited, hand coming to lift the others chin.   
Elyle suddenly wouldn't meet his gaze and his legs visibly clenched together. "I-I don't.."   
"Tell me." A slightly rougher order and the younger swallowed.   
"He a-asked me what he felt th-through your tee shirt," Elyle muttered, Cainen chuckling darkly.   
Hands moved and reached out to grab Elyle's sides. Large hands spanned across his ribs and thumbs came to press into rock hard nipples.   
"I think he was talking about these... The color hides them, but those slutty piercings are easy to tease." Rolling the nubs around with a rough pad of his finger, Elyle trembled in his grasp and eyes looked up pleadingly.   
"Cainen... Please. If were going to work, let's work." He tried and Cainen raised a brow. His index finger moved and the piercings were grabbed end by end. Shifting, pulling and tugging, he was absorbed in watching Elyle writhe.   
"What do you mean hm?" Another question to pull the other to his knees. 

Elyle's arms reached up and pulled Cainen closer, thick lips parting and a breathy moan sounding near his ear. A sharp breath and the younger was pressed up against him while his hands worked the sensitive buds over.   
"I mean.. if you're not going to fuck me for the next few hours, don't tease me." A sultry look was on his face and the desire in his eyes made Cainen swallow. Elyle was the first person to make him question his stamina. The small boy was a sex addict, a far greater thirst than even Cainen had. 

Cainen's hands fell and Elyle pouted for a moment. Licking his lips, he leaned in and kissed Cainen hard. This time, Cainen was the one to be surprised but nonetheless, he returned the gesture. 

"Hah.. Let's get to work. Tell me what you want me to do.." A gentle voice from Elyle and the white-haired male nodded. 

\-- 

12:08 PM - Monday, August 14th. 

"Later guys!" Keelan called as Cainen and Elyle both walked out of the building.   
Cainen rolled his eyes and heard the lock click behind him; coming to the passenger side to open the door for Elyle.   
Elyle climbed into the car and once the door was shut, he was buckling himself in. Cainen circled the vehicle and seated behind the wheel once more. Turning the car on and snapping his seat belt, he looked over at the raven. 

"Food? Alcohol? What 'd ya wanna do baby boy?" Cainen asked, head tilting.   
"Food sounds amazing... I'm starving." Elyle replied and the other nodded before pulling swiftly out amidst traffic.   
"Pizza? Take-out? Sushi?" Cainen suggested, pressing the button and turning on cruise control. His attention turned towards the display and he tapped here and there to navigate.   
"Takeout," Elyle replied, smacking Cainen's hand away from the touch screen. When he got a glare, he merely smiled. "You can't fuck me if you kill us both." The cocky look across his face made Cainen want to knock him out and then suck him awake. He was too much. 

It was simple enough to figure out and after finding his favorite restaurant, he turned on navigation. Cainen reached out as Elyle's hand returned to his lap and instead, locked their fingers. Resting their arms on the center console, he stroked over Elyle's thumb and his attention was concentrated on the road. 

"I never would have taken you as such a loving person, Cainen," Elyle stated aloud and his fingers traced the others.   
"Yeah. Well, I never would have thought someone would make me want to be.." An honest admittance and Elyle moved their hands. Soft lips pressed to the back of Cainen's hand and it was like they were made for one another's grip. Elyle's hand fit so perfectly on his own and it felt.. natural. 

A soft smile formed on his face as he watched the lights of cars pass them. He continued to caress Cainen's hand and it wasn't until a call rang across the stereo, that they broke apart. Sliding the button over, the call was answered and Elyle fell silent to listen. 

"Hello?"   
"Cainen. It's come to my attention you're keeping a pet." A gruff sounding voice spoke and Elyle immediately looked up at Cainen.   
Cainen swallowed thickly and for a moment, a mixed expression was there and gone.  
"I didn't know you had to have a log of my sex life."  
"Silence, brat!"

Another grimace and timid fingers sought out Cainen's hand, curling around it for comfort. Cainen avoided the grip at first but soon locked fingers once again and distracted himself. 

"Come home, now. Bring your bitch with you." 

Like that, the call ended and Cainen growled under his breath. That was the last thing he really wanted to deal with.   
"We'll order food at home, sorry Elyle." He spoke gently, clearly holding back the anger that was boiling.   
"T-That's fine Cainen. I'm not worried about that. What's going on? What's going to happen? Are you in trouble and did I cause it?" His grip tightened and fingers shook, Cainen could already feel the fear seeping into his bones. 

"Shh, calm down Elyle. That was my father... He lives on the floor above us. He's the puppet master behind all of this, I'm.. just the prince to a king." He explained, turning into an off ramp to merge onto an interstate. 

"All of this will be mine, I've worked harder than anyone and I've proven myself to him." Another mutter and Elyle still looked a bit puzzled.   
"I'll keep you, safe baby, I promised didn't I? You're mine. No one can take you from me, not even him." Cainen reassured and watched as a saddened smile tried to form.   
"What should I do?" Elyle asked, seeking how to act in front of this man.   
"Obey him unless I say otherwise, which don't think for a second I'll let him go too far." Flooring the pedal to change lanes, another set for cruise and Cainen relaxed a bit.   
Elyle nodded and his shoulders fell a bit. He was nervous, he didn't know what to expect, but by what he'd just heard, Cainen's father wasn't nice. Then again, what did he expect? Cainen just so happened to like him. He couldn't expect everyone to be like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahuh... Well, I'm getting eager and posting more frequiently than I should LOL   
> If I spaced this out, it would be better but who cares.   
> Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any suggestions, questions or comments let me know. <3
> 
> XOXO, - Shay


	6. Little did you know, I'd be the one saving you

The car pulled back into the garage and returned to it's previous place. Engine shutting down and doors opening, Elyle was right back to Cainen's side and adhering this time.  
"C'mon baby, don't cling. I can't be sweet to you in front of him. Whatever you do.." Pulling Elyle to him, his arm wrapped around his shoulders and a serious tone was in his voice. "Don't try to help me. Act like you hate me. Things may get ugly." 

The understatement of the night. 

A ding brought both of them back to their senses and slowly the elevator door opened at the top floor. Suited men were standing on both sides of the elevator with their backs to it. In the middle of the room, was a large desk surrounded by couches and chairs. Behind the desk, an older looking man, about in his late fifties. 

Emerald eyes narrowed and salt and pepper brows steeled down into an angry face. He watched Cainen walk into the room as well as the little duckling following behind him. A respectful distance, at his heels and looking down. Even his hands were folded. Cainen had already trained him well. 

"Not the worst looking toy you've brought in Cainen, but why a boy? This one even looks like a girl, you're getting sicker." The insults started and Cainen walked up to the desk to slam his hands down on the surface. Eye to eye with the other man, he leaned into his space. 

"That's not any of your goddamned business old man. What the fuck did you want besides to disrespect me?" A dangerous sounding tone leveled in Cainen's throat and he was in the position of a feral cat. 

A snap of fingers and the pair of suited men standing behind the desk moved to grab Cainen. Once his arms were restrained, he was pulled away from the desk. His arms flexed, trying to break the grips that were bending his forearms back. He couldn't manage to slip the hold as they drug him back and he growled. 

"Restrain the brat." Another order and one man moved from the elevator guard to grab Elyle. Reefing his arms behind him, it wasn't hard to form a steady hold. 

Elyle bit his tongue to stay quiet, eyes trembling in fear as he watched Cainen struggle. The older man walked up to Cainen and a rough grab to his chin made him flinch.  
"Tell me Cainen.." Asven started. "Are you getting soft?" Fingers dug into his jaw and with just the right pressure, made him wince. Bones separated a fraction from the grip, joint releasing a bit of air. 

"I'm not, fucker." A decent effort on Cainen's part.  
"Wrong." A sudden reel of his fist and he nailed it into Cainen's abdomen. It was followed by another hook and this time it was lower. A dark chuckle as saliva was pouring from Cainen's mouth in a sputtering gasp. The air was knocked from his lungs and the first made him clench his stomach. The second was right when the spasm relaxed and caused vomit to flood up to his throat. Rough swallows kept it from coming up and gasping breaths were taken. 

Elyle immediately tensed and he looked away. He couldn't stomach it and the way Cainen sputtered made his heart hurt. His eyes slit open to focus on the restrained mess of snow white hair and he swallowed thickly. 

"Now let's try this again. Why was I not made aware of this? Why did I have to consult your underlings to pry this information from them? This.. child, witnessed a murder that leads to us, and you think moving him in is the solution?" Narrowed eyes and calloused fingers knotted into pearl strands. Yanking the head of hair back, spit was summoned and spat into the fathers face. A bad move. 

The guards turned with deadly precision as a snap rang out. Asven started to wipe his face clean with his sleeve and his eyes were fueling hatred. Fists collided with Cainen's face, the knocks hard enough to cause his knees to buckle. The men alone held him up and stranded while blood started to pour from his nose. His eyes blackened and it was the telltale sign his nose was broken. Not to mention the capillaries crying for a reprieve. 

His chest heaved for breath and color made trails down his face and shirt. Fabric wicked away and spread crimson in a wave. Cainen's eyes were nearly crossed, struggling to focus while catching his footing. It was too much. 

Elyle had to bury his head into his shoulder. His mouth sucked in the fabric of his shirt and he bit roughly onto it. He had to keep quiet, at this point, if he pleaded for Cainen, it might earn him more punches. He wanted to fight, break free and protect the male. Take the punches himself if it came down to it. His eyes welled up with tears and the grip on his arms only served as a reminder of helplessness. 

"I.. do what I want old man." A breathy pant and a dark chuckle from the blood stained face. He looked flat-out demented, pupils dilated with adrenalin and color bright and earthy.  
"You're not ready for this empire." Asven's face contorted to malice and his back turned to them. "Rough him up. Give the brat something to take care of." Another order and like that, he left further into the floor. 

The moment Asven was out of sight, Cainen gained his footing to fight. He wasn't going to be beaten so helplessly. A fist swung out and he dropped his weight, head, and shoulders slamming into a body. Once the hold was broken on him, his forearm blocked another swing and arms around his throat made him panic. Biceps crushed into his windpipe and he nearly cried out. His vision darkened without hesitation and a solid punch to his solar plexus and he fell limp in a struggle. 

Cainen was dropped to his knees and a solid kick slammed him against the hardwood floor. His head bounced off the ground and he laid on his back in a daze. He still hadn't caught his breath and his vision was dark. The blood supply rushing to his skull and trying to soothe his shell-shocked brain. 

One of the suited men walked over to Cainen and lifted him by his shirt. Hauling him to the elevator, once the doors were open, a rough shove in and Cainen fell into the corner. Their attention turned to Elyle and soon, he was shoved nearly off his feet into the moving box. The moment the doors shut, Elyle pressed the button to their floor repeatedly. 

Cainen took no heed to curling into a ball, arms and legs tucked around his head and shoulders wracking with shivers. He hated it, he hated the pain. It was times like these that he felt the overwhelming urge to give up. To stop, shut down, quit trying. 

Elyle fell to his knees, fingers coming to gently touch Cainen's back and knee. "Baby.."  
"Don't fucking touch me!" A weak attempt to scare Elyle off. It didn't work.  
"Cainen please, I'm here. Baby I'm here.." Soft words and his hands tried to gently pry his arms away from his head.  
Despite Elyle's efforts, he shied away from the touch, finally lifting his head to stare at the younger male. Anger tried to crease his features but the emotion welling behind emerald was hard to miss.  
Elyle shoved Cainen's knees down and straddled his lap, causing the other to flatten to the wall of the elevator. When Cainen for once, shrank in fear, Elyle pressed further.  
"Cainen, I'm not going to hurt you. It's alright, I'm here, I've got you. I just want to hold you, baby, can I do that?" A gentle question and trembling hands came to caress Cainen's face. Tears were smearing drying blood trails and he tried to wipe it away with his sleeves. Neither took the time to realize Cainen was actually crying. 

A very slow nod and Cainen finally leaned closer, head coming to rest on Elyle's shoulder. He felt warm, small arms wrap around him and cradle his skull. Fingers ran through hair and petted the snowy locks back. Lips pressed here and there, avoiding bruises and pausing to whisper in Cainen's ear.  
"Shh shh shh. It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm right here, you're safe." Emotion pooled in Elyle's voice and he tried to steady it as best he could. There was no way it would be perfect.  
The words sounded so idle, he knew he wasn't safe, but something about Elyle made him want to believe it. Whether it was a lie or not, he needed the small raven's comfort. His arms reached up and wrapped around Elyle's hips, pulling him closer and burying his face into his throat. He was mindful of the broken nose, but despite how congested it was, he tried to inhale the calming scent of the others skin. 

"That's it, baby, It's okay." Reaching above them, the doors threatened to open and Elyle quickly kept them closed. He was sure Cainen wouldn't want the crew to see him like this. Flipping a switch, it froze the doors from opening or closing and Elyle stroked through Cainen's hair gently.  
Watching the other panic to keep the doors closed, eased his mind. Elyle was good for him, he already understood some things that others wouldn't. 

They both stayed there for what felt like an hour, at last Cainen's breath had returned to normal. His adrenalin had crashed and Elyle was supporting his weight now. Soothing words and coos had been made, the younger even pausing to place soft kisses to his ear. Small continuous kiss noises and soft, slow breaths where he could hear them. It made his heart even a bit and his tension eased if only for a moment. 

"C'mon Cainen baby. Let's go to your room. I'll help you clean up." He offered, hazy and pained green orbs suddenly staring him down. A slow nod from Cainen and Elyle gently shifted him to where he was supporting himself. Standing, he reached down and offered his help to the tired and beaten up man. 

Taking the aid, he was standing soon and they both left the elevator after a few moments. Thankfully, it was way too late for anyone to be sober enough to pay attention. They made a quick escape to Cainen's bedroom and soon he was settled to his bed. 

Elyle quickly trekked into the attached bathroom and gathered a few things. A first aid kit, a cup of water and a few wet cloths. Bringing the items back, Cainen was already popping open the bottle of painkillers. Handing the water over to him, he took it and emptied it within a few swallows. 

Coming to sit beside the other, Elyle unzipped the bag and got Cainen's attention. Sucking air in through his teeth, the grimace told Cainen his face didn't look too good.  
"I'm sorry Cainen... I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was to stay quiet.." Sadness drug his lips down and Cainen shook his head.  
"You did a good job Elyle.." A quiet reassurance and Elyle lifted a warm cloth to start cleaning up the blood. He started with the other's neck, wiping the plasma from his skin and dropping the cloth to remove his shirt. Pulling both shirts off of Cainen, he returned to cleaning him up and the higher he got, the easier his touch became. 

"This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry, I can't avoid it." Tender swipes over bruised and inflamed skin and Cainen's expression remained steeled. He had a high pain tolerance, even if it got to him now and again.  
Next was antiseptic and even after the blood was cleared, the break looked nasty.  
"Your call... Do you want me to try to set it?" Elyle questioned and Cainen's jaw clenched visibly. A slow nod and the younger sucked in a breath.  
"This is going to hurt like a bitch. Just.. please try not to move or jerk." A quiet plea from Elyle and Cainen gave another gentle nod. He held no intentions to make it worse on himself, no matter the pain. 

Grabbing both sides of Cainen's face, his thumbs came to ease down the bridge of his nose and his face was a look of concentration. He felt where the cartilage had snapped and shoved in. The shift was going to feel like his face was blown off. 

"Deep breath." A gentle instruction and Cainen obeyed. Lungs pulling in air and the thumbs on his bridge pulled down and out. A sudden grind and his body tensed. The feeling and sounds were nauseating and he almost felt like he'd vomit. Swallowing thickly, his mouth fell open and a pant was on his lips. 

"I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts, I know." Pulling a chemical ice pack from the bag, he popped the core and shook the two ingredients together. Bringing the freezing square up to his face, he motioned for Cainen to hold it there and he did. 

"We'll need to do hot and cold on it, cold for the swelling and hot for the bruising.." More soft instructions and Elyle was eyeing the bruise on his sternum. Fingers came to trace gently over the discoloration and his brows creased.  
Picking up the bag, Elyle stood and knelt beside the bed. "C'mere, I need to look at your abdomen." He asked, tugging on Cainen's pant leg. Getting the idea, he shifted and Elyle made himself at home between his legs.  
His gaze swept over each little detail, the skin had already started to try and recover. Blood turning dark under the surface and an ugly purple pigmentation the rough shape of a fist. Elyle's tongue clicked softly against his cheek and he sought out another ice pack. Activating it with a few solid movements, he looked up at Cainen, eyes attentive and gentle.  
"It's gonna be cold sweetheart.." A soft mutter and he pressed the pack flush with the bruise. Cainen was unflinching, the cold welcomed on the heated area that was angry with inflammation. 

He was in pain, Elyle could tell. It wasn't subtle, it was a gnawing ache. A maddening throb and a headache had to be setting in behind deep emerald eyes. Zipping up the bag, he settled it on the floor and kicked off his shoes. His hands came to untie the others laces and pull the sneakers off as well. They were going to bed, no ifs, and's or buts about it. 

Elyle motioned for Cainen to stand up and reluctantly, the elder did. The buckle of his belt was undone and hands dug down into pockets to reef out their contents. Settling the items onto the side table, Elyle unbuttoned his fly and pulled down the zipper. His pants were eased down and slid off, Cainen for the first time, the hesitant one being stripped.  
"Go ahead and sit my love, get comfortable." Elyle requested, pulling blankets back to give the other a chance to nest in. 

With a shift of his weight, Cainen slid under the blankets and laid gently onto his side. He was exhausted already. His eyes closed and he listened to Elyle rustle around the room to get ready to sleep. The youngers weight dipped the mattress and he was crawling over to Cainen, this time, he took a bit higher position behind him. 

Coming to conform to his back, Elyle nuzzled into his hair and spoke aloud once more. "Let me hold you Cainen, use me as a pillow." His arms folded gently over Cainen and the rise and fall of his chest was comforting to the beaten man. Cainen moved over to wrap his arms around Elyle's waist and buried his forehead against the chest of the other. The small male was warm and his scent was familiar. Wrapped in his own clothing and mixed with the youngers skin. 

Pushing Elyle back a bit off his side, Cainen made himself comfortable and spread out on his stomach. The bruises were supported by the heated skin and it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. Movement through his hair never stopped and for a moment, he felt himself drowsy enough to sleep. 

What a turn of events. 

Elyle gingerly shifted down and pulled a blanket over them, straightening it out without moving much. As soon as they were both covered, he returned to affectionately nuzzling and loving on Cainen. This side of the man.. was something Elyle liked. A bit weaker, not so terribly angry. Wounded enough to lay and be treated. 

It took around an hour, but Cainen's weight slowly increased and his body relaxed. He fell asleep and Elyle simply laid under him, content to be pinned to the mattress. He didn't plan on leaving, he'd stare at the ceiling if he had to. If he wasn't allowed to fall asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the mood for some fluffy hurt comfort. Been going through a lot personally so this was a joy to write. 
> 
> I just want my babies to be happy holy shit. -gross sobbing-
> 
> XOXO, -Shay


	7. Little did you know, I'd be worried about losing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more plot and a bit more smut. Next chapter will be all plot. Well.. maybe. -laughs manically whilst riding off into the sunset- 
> 
> Little daddy kink, trying to explain what it's for. Elyle needs control, due to his trauma, he's seeking someone to create the order for him. This just so happens to be something that Cainen understands and Elyle has never successfully found it before. Eventually it will get a bit deeper, but for now, it's just a toying thought. 
> 
> XOXO, -Shay
> 
> Trigger warning: Panic Attacks.

10:00 AM - Tuesday, August 15th. 

Morning came and for once, both males stirred from the sounding of Cainen's alarm clock. It was an obnoxious siren and Cainen blindly fumbled to grab his phone. Dismissing the alarm, he slowly started to wake. The pain was one of the first things he noticed, the second was a little monkey boy on his back. 

Elyle had his arms wrapped around Cainen from behind, his legs tangled to cling around his hips. His chest was pressed flat and his head was nestled and cuddled into the nape of his neck. Soft air blew down his spine and Cainen laid there longer than he should have. He enjoyed it, the warm embrace and the way the smaller male clung to him. 

"Elyle baby.." A gentle whisper and Elyle merely mumbled, burying his head deeper into the darkness.   
"Elyle. Wake up minx.." A bit louder and Cainen turned now hand coming to cup a pale cheek.   
Sleepy mismatched eyes opened and it took them a few attempts to fully open. "Hm..?" Elyle fixed his sight on Cainen's face and he immediately cringed. His face was so badly bruised, but the swelling had at least dulled down. 

Watching Elyle's expression twist once he was awake enough to process, he himself made a sour expression.  
"Is it that bad?" Cainen asked and the smaller male nodded, leaving him to sigh. "It's fine. Some tattoo makeup and concealer and it'll look fine." This was said more for himself. 

Turning once more, he shifted to sit up and the pull on his abdominal bruises made him groan. He wasn't steeled quite enough for that kind of pain. Standing, he wearily made a trail to the bathroom and Elyle watched his trip until he darted out of sight. 

Sprawling out on the bed, Elyle snatched up a pillow from Cainen's side and nuzzled into it. He couldn't stop, it was intoxicating, Cainen's scent alone got him high.   
'Memorize that scent, because I want it to make you hard the moment you smell it.'  
Elyle's entire body flinched as the voice of the other rang in his head. It wasn't all that complicated to cause him to remember the feeling. The dull ache in his hips and his imagination furthered. A fast thrusting motion, his body being forced wherever Cainen wanted it. Electricity ran to the tips of his toes and like clockwork, he was throbbing and fully erect. 

Cainen lazily made a way out of the bathroom after a few minutes and the moment he saw Elyle, he stopped. He was on his back, torso twisted into a pillow but hips straight. His cock was outlined in his pants and the head was daring to bob above the hem of his low cut underwear. 

He didn't see Cainen, he was too busy, his mind fantasizing about the other and what they'd already done. The older male, however, decided Elyle had been a good boy. He'd done so much work, treated his wounds and took care of him. The kid needed a good meal, which would be the next thing on the agenda. 

Silently treading to the bed, he licked his lips and knew the moment he made himself known, Elyle would panic. He gently raised a leg and shifted onto the bed, like clockwork, Elyle came unglued. 

"C-Cainen!" A surprised expression as the pillow was thrown to the side and a flushed face was exposed. Shivering, he watched as Cainen made himself comfortable, hands reaching out to grab Elyle's waistband. 

"You've been such a good boy Elyle. Let me reward you." Gentle words and the expression on his face made Elyle's heart skip a beat. He looked so sincere, so gentle and kind. Filled with desire behind earthy tones, Elyle felt like he was the only one in the entire building with the way he looked at him. Damn near took his breath away. 

Cainen gently unbuckled Elyle's belt and slid the pants he'd slept in, off. Poor thing didn't even make himself comfortable, too worried about the bruised up male. Long and silky legs fell open and welcomed Cainen crawling between them. He'd go all out for the one who held him while he cried. 

Shoving a shirt up, Cainen stripped him down and then pulled him up to his level. Lips found a neck and started open-mouthed kisses. Licks and bites here and there and his mouth made way to the hardened, pierced nipples. Immediate latch and he flicked his tongue over the skin, teeth pulling at the barbell and causing the younger to squeak. 

Elyle's back arched into Cainen and his head lulled to the side. His nipples were his biggest weak spot and soon a hand had joined the fray. Fingers pinched, pulled, flicked and rubbed at whichever nipple wasn't in Cainen's mouth. The attention to his chest only caused his thighs to shake. At this point, he felt like if it was done by Cainen, he could cum from the stimulation alone. 

"H--hk, Ca-inen!" A desperate whimper and lips ghosted lower and lower, pushing Elyle back onto his head. He supported his lower half and raised him up a bit, legs over his shoulders. His mouth finally sought out the spasming cock. The pearly head gave away the fact Elyle was already so turned on. 

A breath was blown across the organ and Cainen's lips cocked into a smirk. "What were you thinking about Elyle?" Curious words and a tongue slithered out to scrape up the pulsing vein along the underside. 

Elyle's head shoved back against the pillows and his body arched closer to the mouth. Cainen was in control, there was no doubt about it. In this position, all he could do was try to make sure he didn't get a pressure headache. Reddened lips parted and it was getting easier and easier to tell Elyle was breaking. Just not in the way Cainen thought he would. 

"You told me... To get ha-ahard! When..I smell th-the mix of your skin... a-and the cologne!" That was when Elyle noticed. Cainen had brushed his teeth and put on the perfume. Mint and designer scents started to overpower him and his thighs tensed. All the while he talked, Cainen was teasing him. Long and soft licks to his shaft, the head being sucked past lips for split seconds. 

"Such a good boy... I'm so proud of you for listening." The encouragement was so strange to Cainen. He believed when someone did right, they should be praised. However, he'd never really been able to put it to use. No one followed his order as precisely or as well as Elyle did. Small orders, things he wasn't even completely serious about. Yet here he was, body reacting to a command merely spoken as a passing joke. 

Elyle's face had flushed to his hairline and his toes curled, cock twitching in response to the praise. He loved it, he couldn't express how much he loved being told he wasn't a complete fuck up. 

Watching each little writhe and twitch made Cainen impatient. He wanted to hear him screaming. He wanted to suck him dry and finally, there had been too much waiting. Hands positioned Elyle a bit better and mouth opened to fully envelop Elyle's length. It hit the back of his throat and pressed just a bit further, nose even with the youngers pelvis. He'd never taken the time to realize Elyle wasn't bad off himself, his cock was pretty decently sized. 

The moment Cainen slid him past his lips and he felt his tip curve slightly down his throat, Elyle shuddered. His body trembled and the feeling was so intense, he didn't think he'd make it long. Not at all. 

Cainen pulled back a bit and his cheeks hollowed, tongue flicking and nursing while he bobbed on the other. He swallowed around the firm flesh and the constriction of his throat made Elyle cry out. The moans from the younger started to get louder, more frantic as he worked him over. 

One hand abandoned holding Elyle up and he shifted the younger onto his forearm. The hand came to his shaft and fingers clamped down tightly at the base. He cut off the flow for orgasm successfully and slid off the dick to the tip. Sucking harshly on the sensitive head, his tongue worked over it, piercing dug in and he forced the ball into the others slit. 

Elyle's back arched and thighs clamped down a bit, Cainen immediately abandoning his cock to bite into his leg sharply. His legs fell back open and with a click of his tongue, he was back to sucking the younger off. 

"C-Cainen. I-can-t! I'm... g-gonna cum!" He cried, feeling the heat pooling in his hips. His release wouldn't come and at the point where he'd normally black out, he kept climbing. The feeling of release built and he couldn't figure out why he hadn't cum. 

"C-ainen!" A desperate cry and tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. It felt too good, especially with the way the elder kept swallowing him.   
Holding him back in his throat, he didn't have the fear of being choked while he held the base down. When he let go, it would be a fountain. He wouldn't be surprised if Elyle didn't empty his balls in one shoot. 

Leaving his suction behind, he started to tease the tip a bit more and pre-cum bubbled out in small droplets. Far less than he'd expected. "Convince me precious... Tell me what you want." A devious smirk and he loved to taunt the other, especially now that Elyle was starting to dirty talk him back. 

Elyle buried his face into his arms and his bottom lip was sucked between his teeth. His body was quivering, shaking with the need to orgasm. It was going to be painful in a few more minutes. He didn't want to say it, but he knew what would shut Cainen up and let him cum. 

"D-Daddy, please. Suck me off and let me cum for you." Hazed and blown gemstone eyes peered toward Cainen and when he saw the elder's jaw drop, he knew he'd hit the target. 

Cainen was star-struck, watching thick lips part and a breathy moan beg. He was almost hypnotized by the erotic sight. Daddy, huh? The raven haired male really was a nympho. 

Purring in his throat, he lowered his mouth and gave Elyle what he wanted. Sucking on the head alone and then waiting to move down the shaft, he built him back up. A few rough swallows and a wet pop pulled Elyle from his mouth. Tongue lapping around and finally, Elyle seemed like he couldn't even breathe. 

Ragged breaths and his back was arched, arms pushing up to keep him from suffocating in the bend of his body. He was moaning, panting and screaming out here and there. Cainen's name poured off his lips and a mixed in title also assaulted his ears. Cainen couldn't say he was against the daddy kink, he'd just never had it happen so willingly. 

"C-Cainen! C-Cumming, p-please let me cum!!!" Elyle cried, the grip at the base of his cock being released while he was taken mid-shaft into Cainen's mouth. 

His toes curled and legs tightened, avoiding clamping down on the head between his thighs. A loud moan and his body spasmed violently before his weight collapsed completely. There it was, the kid blacked out from the intensity. 

Cainen had to pause himself, powerful spurts of cum flooding into his mouth and being swallowed down greedily. He waited out the orgasm and made sure he didn't leave a mess. Licks over the slit to clear of fluid and he let the softening cock slip from his mouth. 

Elyle was dead weight and Cainen slowly let him slide into a comfortable position. He moved to crawl onto him and held himself on his hands and knees. Fingers moved and wrapped around Elyle's chin and a thumb traced over his lips. 

Leaning down and kissing the other, it took a few moments but soon lips kissed him back. Slow, gentle and building to a bit more intense. Once Elyle was able to return the heat behind the gesture, Cainen broke it and looked over the raven.   
"You taste so good.." A lick of his lips and Elyle flushed.   
"Y-You swallowed all of that..?!" Slight panic hit his voice and Cainen chuckled softly.   
"It's only fair right?" Cainen's hand ran down his body and fingers stopped just above his shaft. A press into his stomach a bit and another breathy laugh was made. "I fill your insides with my cum.." 

Elyle's cheeks tinted darker and he buried his face into Cainen's shoulder. Shifting his legs, he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and resumed clinging. "Don't.. you want to get off too?" A meek question and Cainen for once shook his head. 

"I want to take you and get some breakfast made. Your little tummy has to be gnawing at itself." Cainen mentioned, fingers digging into Elyle's sides in a tickling motion. 

Elyle squealed and wiggled away from the tickling hand, looking breathlessly up at Cainen. "D-Don't! I'm ticklish!" He pleaded, body convulsing from the movements. 

Cainen's lips curled up in a smile and instead, he leaned down for another kiss. His hand came to slap onto Elyle's hip and intended to startle him a bit. 

A small flinch from Elyle and he broke the kiss, coming forehead to forehead with Cainen. "I'll make you breakfast.." He cooed, sliding away from Cainen and slowly standing at the side of the bed. Pulling his clothes back on, he ran fingers through his hair to fix it a bit. Making way to the door, Cainen was right behind him and they both left for the kitchen. 

Both males reached the large kitchen and Cainen sat at the bar. Elyle circled it and settled his hands on the surface, leaning in towards Cainen.   
"So what sounds good?" Elyle questioned and the intense stare from the eyes of the other made him swallow.   
"You." A grin before a shake of his head was given. "Whatever you want to make. At this point, cereal will work." A chuckle to himself and he propped his elbow up on the bar. 

Elyle rolled his eyes and turned towards the fridge. Pulling the large double doors open, he tapped on his lips. The contents were so.. random. There was hardly all that much to make a meal out of. Something would work, though. 

Alcohol took up both main shelves and then the door pockets were also lined with drinks. Eggs were the first thing Elyle saw and the next, milk that had been purchased recently. At least it was something.

Next in the freezer, a small cube of frozen spinach. Stacked in the large chest freezer was minute meals and he could tell this was how Cainen lived. Not to mention the rest of them. The chest freezer across the kitchen was more than likely filled with them too. 

Carrying the ingredients to the counter beside the stove, Elyle started to pull open cabinets and find what he needed. Despite the lack of use, the kitchen was stocked and well with all the possibly needed equipment. Settling a bowl down, he pulled out a spinning rack of spices and turned the carousel until he found the right ones. Salt, pepper, cayenne and a bit of rosemary. 

Watching Elyle put around the kitchen, Cainen saw the determination behind blue and gold. He knew what he was doing, he must to a degree. The younger bent down to a cabinet to find a pan and Cainen found himself staring. Thick and strong thighs, ass round and curvy. From behind, it wouldn't be hard to mistake him for a woman. 

A skillet was settled on the range top and olive oil drizzled over it. Eggs were whipped together with a few tablespoons of milk and the desired spices. The frozen vegetable resting in hot water. It was assembled with fines and even bread was put on to toast. 

Silence thinned between them but Elyle could feel Cainen's stare on him. He could sense it, and so, he played it. Once the pan was hot, the omelet mixture was poured in and he started to nurse it. A hum came to the air and Elyle started to sway a bit, hips moving side to side while singing the rhythm. 

Immediately, Cainen's attention intensified. He watched every little swing and shift of his weight. He licked his lips, bright and lively green following every move. The song was one they'd heard recently, a song he'd played in the car. There was no denying Elyle knew how to grind on a dance floor. 

Now he really was curious. 

"Tell me Elyle... You dance don't you?" Cainen inquired, fingers drumming along his jaw.   
Elyle settled a plate near the stove and folded the omelet, looking over his shoulder with a grin. "Back when I was a hood rat. I used to dance in freestyle competitions. I guess after that I've just been using it as exercise."   
Cainen hummed, gaze focusing as the next question was forming. "There's something you're missing to those stories.." 

Elyle flushed a bit, pressing the eggs and cutting it in half, sliding one of the halves onto a plate. Next was toast. Four slices popping at once and after a light layer of butter, he used the food to stall. Setting the plates on the bar for them, next was silverware and drinks. 

"What would you like to drink?" Elyle asked, hands settling on the bar in a lean.   
"Whiskey and ice. So how long did you strip?" Another blunt question and Elyle swallowed. "Caught you Elyle." Cainen grinned.   
"A year. I worked at the club on fifth street and cherry. Not just alcohol, something else." Elyle replied, coming to the door of the fridge to dispense ice into a glass.   
"Fine, Orange juice. And how would you feel about a pole installed in the bedroom?" Cainen watched Elyle bring him the bottle, along with the glass and next was two glasses of orange juice.   
"Absolutely not." A glare and Elyle circled the bar to sit beside Cainen.   
"That's disappointing... I really wanted to see if you could hold a pose while I fuck you." Cainen tried and reached out to grab Elyle's thigh in a squeeze. 

Elyle leaned into Cainen's arm and wrapped around it, hand picking up a fork to start eating. "Eat before it gets cold." A soft request.   
Cainen nuzzled into the sweet smelling ebony hair and hummed in agreement. It only took a bite or two, before he realized how good the food actually was. It was better than a frozen meal or take-out, at least in Cainen's opinion. 

They ate quietly and Elyle stayed wrapped around Cainen, leg coming to hook knee over knee with the other. He loved being able to touch and be near someone, it was easily addictive.   
Cainen, on the other hand, didn't mind. One hand continued to cut pieces of egg and the other held Elyle's thigh in place. It was calming, despite the fact that people were slowly waking around the building. 

Reiki was the first to actually seek them out and once he stopped in the kitchen, Cainen's face fell. 

Slapping Elyle's thigh, they had been finished for a few minutes and that was the signal to move. Unhooking his leg, Elyle gathered their plates and utensils and excused himself to take care of the dishes. 

"Boss, we've gotta' few things to talk about." Reiki started and Cainen already grimaced.   
"What is it now?" An angry question.   
"We got news that Syndicate is planning a heist tonight. CN bank out there by the station. It's a risky move but with your connections. What 'd ya wanna do about it?" Reiki asked, coming to lean on the bar.   
Elyle retrieved a new glass of ice and poured whiskey into it, sliding it across the bar towards Reiki. The man picked it up with a nod of thanks and offered a small smile.   
"I'll go to the station and give them the tip. We'll set up a sting tonight. Get the boys around to be ready." With that, Reiki agreed and was gone as fast as he'd come. 

Elyle returned to Cainen's side and his lips thinned. "What's going on?"   
Cainen's eyes narrowed for a moment and he looked over Elyle. He was in for the long haul, wasn't he? That meant he needed to be explained to like he wasn't an idiot. A deep inhale and Cainen turned on the barstool, hands reaching out to grab Elyle's hips. Pulling him between his knees, Elyle was quick to wrap his arms around the other's neck. 

"Syndicate is the gang just under us in rank, our rivals. Asven had me take the cover job for eyes on the inside. I can fuck with information, tag things on Syndicate. Because of the intel, I'm... a generally highly ranking detective." Cainen explained, watching as Elyle tried to process it all. The youngers brows creased and furrowed more and more. 

"So.. they're going to rob a bank and you're going to be there to 'catch' them? Or are you.. going to tip off the police? Cover up the tracks." Elyle asked and Cainen hummed in contemplation, fingers coming to gently pet the others face. 

Elyle was smart, Cainen would give him that. Long snowy lashes fluttered as Elyle's fingers ran through his hair and scratched at his hairline. "Hm... Both. Our boys will go there and while it's going on.. take over. If it's planned correctly, it should be able to be executed without any death on our side." 

Elyle's features tensed and his fingers pulled in the frosty hair. "No death. That's bullshit Cainen, do NOT fucking die do you hear me?" Even though it sounded so demanding, there was fear in Elyle's eyes. The mismatched tones searching over Cainen. 

Cainen's lips tugged back in an amused grin. Elyle was so innocently sweet sometimes, it was endearing. Reaching out, he pulled the smaller male into a kiss. A tilt of his head and it stayed shallow, lips clasping together and moving in gentle tugs. The elder broke the contact but stayed close, both hands cupping the flushed cheeks of Elyle.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," Cainen whispered and Elyle's eyes started to water. This wasn't a normal reaction, this was unbridled fear. His shoulders were trembling, lips quivering and respiratory racing.   
The hands on Elyle's face started to stroke and pet, he didn't know it would be such a triggering thing to the raven. "Shh, shh baby, I'm not leaving you." 

The light seemed to dim behind stained glass eyes and Cainen's eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. He swallowed and his attention turned back to Elyle. He couldn't leave him like this, he felt like there was enough time to comfort him. They wouldn't need to be tipped long before the incident. 

Pulling Elyle to his chest, Cainen wrapped around him and even though he wasn't saying anything, he was upset. Slim fingers tilted Elyle's head and lips skimmed a throat. Gentle kisses and soft words followed, "How about I make sure you can nap until I'm home? Hmm?" 

Tears finally found their way down his cheeks and he buried into Cainen. A nod and he felt Cainen stand while holding him. Strong arms picked him up and held onto his thighs, his vision blurry from his eyes still welling. Cainen was carrying him to their bedroom. That thought confirmed as his back hit the mattress. 

How was it that Cainen understood so well? His pain, his obsession. His addiction and needs. The cravings that calmed his demons and eased his tortured mind. They had to be soul mates. Or at least, Elyle was trying to rationalize their relationship. 

Gemstone eyes crossed and tried to blink away the salty water, Cainen crawling over him. He felt his hands pressed against the bed and lips met his. He almost didn't feel like he was even there. His body was light and his mind was drifting. What was happening? Was he just going through the motions? Why did he dissociate like this sometimes? 

Cainen felt it, the way Elyle went limp and he knew exactly what was happening. Elyle was spacing out. He was panicking, he was checking out or at least trying to. Cainen knew exactly how to cure it. Lips kissed down Elyle's jaw and throat, mouth parting and teeth clamping down on the skin of his shoulder.

A sudden wince and a quiet whimper and Elyle's eyes flicked in focus towards him. 

"Stay with me, baby... I'm right here. Feel it, feel my touch and feel me." Cainen whispered, grabbing Elyle's hands and bringing them to his own body. Up under his shirt, pressed to a warm chest and over his heart. 

Elyle struggled for a moment but as soon as he felt warmth under his fingers, he calmed. A steady heartbeat was thumping under Cainen's ribs and now the raven tried his best to concentrate on it. 

"Do you feel my heart beating Elyle? I'm alive. You're alive. Don't shut down baby.. it doesn't help." The sudden resonating emotion in Cainen's voice spoke volumes. He understood, he'd been through it. He'd also come out of it in one piece if nothing else. 

Elyle's grasp reached out and he latched onto Cainen, pulling him down onto him. "Cainen.. please. Bite me, fuck me. I need to feel." A desperate plea. 

Cainen gave a gentle, understanding nod and he reached out to peel Elyle off of him. He got it. Elyle was feeling out of control, he was getting numb. He needed domination, he needed to feel pleasure and pain. Cainen felt it, he saw the signs. He'd had all of them himself. 

"Relax baby boy. Daddy's got you." A soft coo and the self-appointed title felt foreign.   
A surprised inhale and Elyle whimpered pitifully. "D-Daddy.. please." It was so strange but felt so natural.   
"Hush... I'll take care of you."


	8. Little did you know, I knew you were just pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of self-harm/scars/electrocution. 
> 
> So here's a bit more into Cainen's life ;3 Been looking for a way to bring in some of his stories. Also, the next chapter will be after a time skip. I'm not sure just how long of one, but one will happen. 
> 
> Actually trying to do this like a real human? I have a semi idea of what all is going to happen. The hard part will be spacing it all out. >3< Thanks for all the support and stuff! Let me know what you think, I love comments and feedback! <3
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9816956/chapters/22043246 This is a flashback scene of how Cainen got the scars. For those curious, picture linked with the drabble as well. 
> 
> XOXO, -Shay

2:57 AM - Wednesday, August 16th. 

Elyle woke to the sound of the door slamming open across the hall, even from Cainen's room it was heard. It took him a moment to wake up enough to move and bleary eyes glanced over to the clock. 

Louder voices were speaking and Elyle pulled himself up and turned on the lamp. Once he was able to pull on his pants, he was at the door and out into the living room. 

Cainen was leading a man in and already, doctors were leaving the elevator to lead the injured into the medical room. Elyle was doing a head count, watching each of Cainen's crew be taken back. Even the ones walking on their own were going to be checked for anything serious. That was when he saw it, Reiki walked in and Keyan was missing. 

The youngers face soured and as everyone thinned out, Cainen was already in the kitchen searching for alcohol. Cracking the top off a bottle of 100 proof, he tilted the smaller bottle back and proceeded to empty it. A good six to seven shots worth going straight down in a matter of about thirty seconds. Gasping breath was taken after and Cainen had to snatch up a carton of juice to rehydrate his mouth. The burn was welcomed. 

Elyle tightened his arms a bit more around himself and he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. It was a waiting game, once Cainen broke the ice for them, he'd talk. 

The taller male turned and his eyes fell onto Elyle, who looked at him with question across his face. 

"What? If you've got something to fucking say, say it." Cainen spat. 

Elyle's lips frowned a bit and he broke their eye contact. Turning away from the entrance, he wasn't exactly sure what there was to say. 

"If you.. want to talk or something, I'll be in my room..." Elyle offered in a whisper, he honestly wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He did know that he wanted to be away from Cainen's room in case he didn't want him around. It was safer that way. Especially since he was going to be drunk and already in a bad mood. 

Cainen watched the younger turn and walk back towards their bedrooms. Once he was out of sight, he glared down at the floor of the kitchen. He felt it, the itch in his hand that wanted to raise and take this stress out on Elyle. Behind his eyes, the image of Elyle, bruised, bloody. Skin reddening hit after hit, would he try to defend himself? Would he fight back? How hard could he hit him before bones broke? 

Cowering in fear, tears welling in those beautiful eyes. 

Sadness suddenly clenched at Cainen's heart and his fingers clenched. Why did that image run through his head? More importantly, why did it break his heart? Steps were taken back towards their rooms and Cainen was peeling off his clothes along the way. He left a trail of clothing through his room to the bathroom, the destination being the shower. Once the water was warmed up, he stepped under the spray and proceeded to clean himself up. By the time he finished, he'd be drunk for sure. 

Elyle sat on the bed in his room and looked around. It was.. nice. The ceiling was high, a small chandelier hanging from a silver chain. Apparently, a female had been in the room before, a vanity and desk left behind. Maybe it was storage, he couldn't constantly think like that. 

The walls were a milky blue color, trim all in chrome, black or a rich gray color. The furniture was all very modern, glass and metal. His bed frame at least fits in, black, matte metal. The more he looked around, the more he saw a good portion of his belongings weren't even in the room. That was right, anything that wasn't deemed 'needed' was put in storage. 

His room had been arranged like it was back at his apartment and thankfully, nothing was in boxes. It really was nice to have lots of money when moving. His clothes were in the closet, his dresser also in the walk in room. His living room set had been brought in seeing as the room was big enough. A leather love seat and a large overstuffed arm chair, in front of them a decent sized stage box. The trunk had long been converted into a table, stripped down and re-finished. A thick glass top glued down to even the surface out. 

Just like Cainen promised, everything was where it should be. At least his word could be trusted. 

A heavy thump and Elyle jumped up from the bed, pulling his door open. Cainen was leaning against the wall and his eyes were rolling in two different directions. He'd way over done it. 

"Cainen. Do you want some help to bed?" Elyle questioned softly, seeing the other male reach out for him. The grasp missed, but the younger nestled up to his side. Pulling his arm around him, he held onto Cainen's waist. 

"C'mon.. Slow steps baby." Gentle words and with Elyle's help, they both made it into the bedroom. The moment they were close enough to the bed, Cainen collapsed onto it. It took him a minute, but slowly he crawled over to an edge and laid down. 

Elyle watched as Cainen got a bit more comfortable and soon, he crawled up beside him. His arms wrapped tightly around Cainen and his grip trembled a bit. "Please... Talk to me." A quiet plea. 

Cainen watched as the room shifted and moved, the ceiling tiles spinning and making his head throb. It took him a minute to actually soak in and process what Elyle said. Turning slowly, Elyle had to assist him a bit. A hand settled on his face and Cainen grabbed it up in his own. Lips pressed to Elyle's hand and kisses were placed along his palm and wrist. 

Elyle's brows knit as he focused on the other, hand finally escaping the kisses to stroke along Cainen's face. "I.. Didn't see Keyan.." He whispered and watched as the elder's expression scrunched. It was a disgusted, hurt look that was on his face. 

"He's dead," Cainen muttered, Elyle pulling him closer. 

The snowy head of hair pressed into the younger males shoulder when he was directed. A small shift and his face burying up against a pale throat. He heard Elyle swallow, he could hear his heart racing and blood pumping through the veins in his neck. 

"I'm sorry Cainen..." A soft whisper and he felt kisses being lazily pressed on his skin. 

"I'm sorry... I snapped at you." Cainen replied, pulling Elyle up against his body and wrapping around him. Elyle had never had him cling this much and it was both sweet and intimidating. Was he still mad?

"It's okay Cainen... Just tell me what I can do. How can I make it better?" The question hurt more to ask, Elyle knew there wasn't much he could do. 

"There's nothing that can make it better... Elyle. There's nothing to fix this mess. I'm stuck in it, the only way out is to finish what I started." Each word lost volume and by the end, Cainen was whispering. His speech was broken, slurred a bit. He paused too long here and there and certain words held more emotion than others. 

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Panic littered Elyle's voice and thoughts were racing through his mind. Was Cainen going to kill himself? Kill his father? Turn himself in?

"I have to be the best, I have to overthrow Asven... I just... want this violence to end." For a moment, Cainen sounded like a child. The alcohol dissolved his filter and his voice shook, the innocence in his words heartbreaking. Elyle had never heard something more genuine from him. 

"How did this all start, why didn't you run like I did?" Elyle's hand reached up and started to pet gently through wet hair. Fingers scratching gently along his scalp and Cainen's leg lifted to hook on Elyle's hip. 

"My mother was Asven's secretary... They fell in love and I was born. She was killed when I was a little under a month old by a bunch of thugs from a gang." Cainen started, hazy and lidded eyes now looking blankly towards the ceiling. 

"Asven raised me while forming this gang. He said it was in the name of my mother, to end it all together. I believed it until I realized being the biggest and the best won't stop anything. Yet... Here I am trying to do the same thing." As realization came over Cainen, Elyle could tell he was getting lost in his thoughts here and there. The way he'd pause and look around, the way sometimes his eyes would lose light. He'd space out or suddenly jerk back into reality. 

Elyle let his arm wrap around Cainen and his fingers ran up his bare side. Sliding back towards his spine, a raised up section of skin startled his movement. He started to follow the pattern of the scar and Cainen grabbed his arm to shove it away. 

"Don't touch that..." Cainen hissed, eyes meeting Elyle's. His expression read more afraid than the anger in his voice that tried to cover it. 

"What is it?" Elyle asked, hand easing back up Cainen's side despite the hold on his forearm.  
"It's a scar and it's disgusting, don't touch it..." He explained and Elyle's brows raised.  
"Cainen... it's so big. Let me see, I've never really paid attention to your back before." Elyle tried, leaning up a bit.  
"No, you don't need to see it!" Rolling back a bit, he tried to hide from Elyle turning him over.  
"Let me see, baby It's not disgusting, nothing about you could ever be disgusting." Elyle tried, watching the swimming emerald eyes try to focus on him. He was giving in, though, with the youngers aid, he shifted onto his stomach. Burying his head into the pillows and Elyle's jaw had already dropped. 

It was so deep and long, raised up skin forming a tree and dozens of branches. It started thick at the small of his back, two blossoms side by side and two dug in wounds. They looked like someone stabbed something the size of a pencil into his back. 

"C-Cainen.," Elyle whispered, fingers coming to touch the skin. The white haired male jerked in response, the healed skin extremely sensitive. It was such a sensitive area to start with, his back was rarely touched. 

"It's so ugly... isn't it?" The words muttered into the pillow once again sent pain to Elyle's heart. 

Shifting closer to Cainen, Elyle straddled the other's thighs. His body laid softly onto the others and his lips pressed to one of the jagged scars. A soft kiss, while his fingers traced other lines and curves. The moment lips were felt, Cainen was lying wide-eyed in disbelief. He wanted to push him away, tell him not to kiss something so gross. Something told him Elyle didn't see it the same way. 

"What... caused this Cainen? How..." Elyle muttered against his skin, nuzzling along a trail of slightly darker flesh. It was a thin line that went up the nape of his neck. 

"Electricity." The one word made Elyle swallow and whimper. The noise was for Cainen, he could only imagine how much it hurt. It was all a burn then, that made sense why the skin was raised. "It was part of Asven's pain tolerance training." An after thought. 

Elyle dug his fingers into Cainen's skin, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. "Cainen." The younger whispered, voice cracking and tears surfacing. Why was he getting so emotional about a scar that wasn't even his? The truth was, Elyle's heart just hurt for all of the elders sufferings. 

"I'm sorry... You've been hurt so much." Elyle mumbled between tears. "Why? Why does he have to hurt you like this?"

Cainen frowned and felt Elyle moving off of him so he could turn to face him. Once they were back to being chest to chest, he replied to the lingering question. "He's always tortured me. That's why at some point... The pain started to feel like pleasure." An uncomfortable admittance. 

Seeing the discomfort in Cainen's movements, as sloppy as they were, he rested forehead to forehead. "I like pain too ya know," Elyle spoke, eyes scanning over the earthy hues. "We're the same Cainen." Grabbing Cainen's hand, he brought it up to cover over his heart. 

Cainen was searching Elyle's gaze and his vision was already in doubles. He couldn't focus, but he could feel a steady heartbeat. 

Elyle moved his arm, pulling back the sleeve of his shirt to expose the inside of his forearm. Cainen was intensely focusing once Elyle stretched his wrist out for him. What was he looking for? Oh. That was it, wasn't it?

Stark white scars on the pale skin, instead of darkening, they'd turned lighter than his actual tone. Layered from the inside of his elbow, neatly down to the top of his palm. There must have been a hundred, maybe even two. One thing was for sure, they were self-inflicted. Under the more recent ones, was a cross pattern of older scars beneath. To pride himself on being so observant, Cainen even missed this. 

Now he understood, why Elyle had laid his lips to something like this. Elyle was hurting, just as bad as he was. If not this moment, he'd felt it. He'd felt this kind of pain. Drunken kisses were splayed over the old cuts and Elyle's expression softened. Cainen nuzzling his cheek against the inside of his forearm, cuddling against the limb. 

Silence thinned between them, despite things able to be said, they were both too lost in thought. 

Cainen's mind was swirling and he was the first to break the silence, eyes closed and body swaying a bit. He was feeling motion from his head spinning and Elyle used his body to steady him. 

"I wonder... If my mother would have at least loved me." A sudden vocalized thought.  
"I know she does Cainen, she loves you more than anything," Elyle whispered in reply and Cainen's lips formed a lazy smile.  
"You say she does but she's gone Elyle..." Cainen corrected and he reached out to grab the blankets, pulling them a bit higher.  
"Because I don't believe she's gone... She's with you, wherever you go. Protecting you, wiping your tears. Holding the steering wheel when your hands shake." Elyle smiled warmly when Cainen looked at him with a bit of a questioning glance. 

A question died on Cainen's lips and instead, he buried in further to the pillows that surrounded them. He heard Elyle click off the lamp and soon felt fingers threading through his hair. Loving motions and Elyle muscled him around a bit to lay on his chest. Elyle laid flat on the mattress and moved Cainen with him, pulling the other by his hair down onto his body. Once Cainen's arms wrapped around him, he continued to pet the snowy locks. 

Even though the other was drunk and falling asleep, Elyle was wide awake. He created a rhythm with his movements and his mind was racing. He was stuck in his thoughts, deeply contemplating. 

Now that Cainen had opened up to him a bit, what did that mean for them?  
Was he the type to start being cold? Or would they be closer? Would Cainen even remember it? Probably not, to all of those. Despite what he felt it could mean, there was no way he could predict Cainen at this point. He changed like the seasons and the fact that he was beyond wasted, threw an axe into any normal outcomes. 

All there was to do was wait and that's what Elyle had to settle on. He heard the exact point that Cainen fell asleep, a slightly heavier inhale starting to become constant. His body fell limp and the grip was slacked just a bit. All good signs. 

'I already love you Cainen... I just can't tell you that.'


	9. Little did you know, your warnings would be useless

11:00 AM - Thursday, September 1st. 

_It's been a little over two weeks since I was kidnapped. I wish I could say that I hate it, I really do. So far, no one has even remotely tried to contact me. I was given back my cellphone and even the answering machine at my apartment had 0 voice mails. I guess I really shouldn't have expected anyone to notice. Another thing that tells me... this was meant to happen._

_Cainen and I have gotten closer if he remembers the night Keyan died, he hasn't acknowledged it yet. Even though he's remained close, I don't know if we can get any further without it coming up again._

_I've been spending more time with the more 'trusted' -I use this loosely- gang members. They've filled me in on Cainen and his father's relationship. Reiki, the one that's been with Cainen the longest, told me about them. Cainen's been brutally tortured since he was a child, it's no wonder he's such an angry person._

_I was informed that Cainen's biggest desire really is to shut all of this down. He's made Reiki and Reiki alone aware of an idle plan. He wouldn't tell me much, but I know I probably shouldn't pry much. The less I know, the easier some kind of interrogation could go._

_Nothing incredibly important has really gone on, I've gone to work with Cainen a few times. Keelan is an annoying asshole, but I'm getting used to how to handle him. Cainen's told him to lay off of me, so at least I'm not getting sexually harassed for eight hours of the day._

_Speaking of sex, there's been a change in our dynamics. Cainen has been hesitant, more gentle. I can't say I'm against it, but it's.. not what I'm used to. The passion between us has risen, but the excitement has left. Does that even make sense? He's making it really fucking hard to not keep catching feelings. I don't know how deep I can go... I'm afraid of falling too fast. There's so much wrong with us, but I love his chaos. It satisfies a craving that I didn't know I had but was quietly driving me mad._

_How awful am I? Feeding on the suffering of someone you think you love._

_I'm homesick for a place that was never even home to start with. It's times like this that I wonder how Mama and Mimi are. Hopefully, they're still happy and healthy. Maybe the pending adoption came through. Maybe they're getting a chance at raising a child that wasn't fucked from the start._

\- 

Elyle closed his journal with a sound snap and stood from his position on his bed. Anymore, his bed was just a couch until he was ready to sleep. He hadn't slept a single night in his own room, thankfully. 

Sliding the book back into its position on the shelf, he tossed the pen back into a cup. It was one of the days that he didn't choose to go to work with Cainen. Why did he do that? He'd never know, he merely wondered around the floor aimlessly. He was like a puppy waiting until it's master returned. 

Quiet steps made way into the kitchen and he passed Reiki with a playful punch to the arm. The ginger-headed man grinned and continued to dig into his sandwich. 

"I swear, I don't know why I stay here while Cainen's at work. Even filing paperwork is better than trying to find something to do around here." Elyle commented, turning his back to a cabinet after getting a chilled beer from the fridge. Popping the cap on the counter top, he hoisted himself up onto the surface to sit. 

"Why did you? Ain't like there's something very fun to do. Ya don't do coke, shoot up or fuck girls. That takes the only three things there is around here." Reiki spoke through a half-full mouth before finally taking a drink of his soda. 

"I always think some alone time would be nice. Then I realize I hate myself a little too much for that. That's why I was an escort... I at least didn't have to ever spend the night lonely." An honest reply and Reiki nodded to show he was listening. Elyle tipped back the drink and came a fourth shy of finishing it. 

"I wouldn't go sayin' that kinda shit around anyone else. You're good with me 'cause Cainen and I go way back. I wouldn't do'em like that... Some of the other guys ain't so respectful. Keep ya' guard up, I ain't always gonna be here to keep an eye on you either." After that was said, Reiki shoved the last bite of his food into his mouth and downed the rest of his drink. A collection of the glass and paper plate and he put them in their designated areas. 

"Ah. Yeah, I guess that sounds kinda teasing. I've never had to really have my guard up." Elyle mumbled, glancing into the bottle before taking the last two swallows. 

"I can tell by the way you carry yourself. It's an accident waiting to happen." Reiki minded, opening the fridge to get a cold beer as well. 

The two managed to keep up the conversation for an hour or so, finally coming to play a video game together. They had moved to the rec room and a few drinks later, the game was getting harder and harder. Both held up a decent fight, but one or the other would end up coming in at the last second and winning. 

The elevator sounded and Elyle bounced up, dashing to the door way to peek past it. The moment he saw Cainen, he was at his side. 

"What's up? I didn't think you'd get off until six, did you come back for lunch?" His arms immediately wrapped around Cainen's neck, a slightly alcohol flushed face gazing up at him. 

Cainen saw the other coming and had set his things down, clearing his grip for the raven. "That's a good idea if you'd be willing to fix something real quick for me?" He asked, hands coming to brush back black locks and lips finding Elyle's. 

A gentle kiss was exchanged for a few moments and Elyle settled back onto flat feet. Licking his lips, they curled into a smile and he nodded. 

"Yeah, I'll make you something." Reaching out and taking Cainen's hand, he lead them into the kitchen and pushed Cainen to a barstool. "Sit, tell me what else you're here for." 

At last, there were plenty of groceries in the fridge and a second ice box put in the corner for alcohol. Elyle had made himself at home and with some help, was able to take control of the kitchen. His coffee station had been brought back out of storage and a few other appliances returned. After all, he'd started to fill his time by making sure Cainen ate. 

Not only did he notice Cainen started feeling a bit better in general, his energy doubled. He'd stopped doing as much coke to stay alive and Elyle was seeing to not allowing him to drown himself. His alcoholism had become too much and even though it took a fight, it was worth the result. 

"The brothel managers and a human tradesman are coming to introduce a new drug." Cainen started, elbow propping to the bar as he watched Elyle start to cook. 

"They're going to be staying here, well not here," Watching Elyle's brows furrow, he could tell this bothered him. He was learning how to read the younger, it wasn't all that hard once he started to pay better attention. 

"On this floor, back across the building in the 'nonpersonal' section." Cainen raised his hands in air quotes while speaking before his fingers started to drum against the counter. "I can tell the gears are turning, what are you thinking?" 

"My skin crawls at the idea of... Human tradesman. Brothels are one thing IF they're consensual. Not some sleazy fuckin' pimp beating your brains out and you're fucking guys for your life." Dropping cut chicken into a pan with olive oil, Elyle left it to cook while chopping up carrots, onions, and celery. 

"I know. I know, trust me I don't like fucking with this part of it. It makes me nauseous. It's part of it, a part that I look forward to changing." The last sentence was whispered in a hushed tone and Elyle smiled a bit over his shoulder. 

"Reiki warned me about the other guys. I don't know if they've been talking or something, but he's worried about me when I stay behind." Elyle spoke, scraping the vegetables one by one into the frying pan. 

"I wouldn't be surprised." Cainen's eyes rolled and Elyle caught it just in time.  
"Why do you say that? Have they been?" He questioned, finishing a few cuts before another scrape put the final ingredient in. Picking up a silicone spatula, he started to nurse over the cooking food and push it to the heated metal. 

"You're the first person I haven't handed to them, they're probably drooling in anticipation," Cainen replied, watching the grimace form on Elyle's face. "They've heard your moans, they know what they're missing." 

Elyle's face lit up, even more, embarrassment taking over as he desperately tried to concentrate. Continuing to keep from burning anything, he turned to the fridge and pulled out a carton of cream. Next were spices, the rack being pulled out and picked over. 

"I'd go crazy if you gave me to them, Cainen." An honest admittance and Cainen couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.  
"You don't have to worry, I already told you. You're mine Elyle." Cainen reminded and it was the relieved and happy smile from Elyle, that told him he'd needed to hear that again. 

Pouring the cream into the pan, he emptied it and tossed it across the room into the trash. Next in was a box of noodles, spices and it was put on for a low simmer. 

"Something I'm curious about is this new sex drug. Apparently, they've crafted it to be non-addictive. No ill side effects, no chemical dependency. Makes women fountains and guys stay hard until they're empty." All the while he explained, Cainen watched Elyle intensely, his stare enough to draw the others attention. He saw Cainen's next question before he asked it. 

"I want to try it with you, can we?" Of course, Cainen would word it so carefully. Already informing him that they'd be doing it together and then flat out asking. Anymore, Cainen was getting more and more direct, not trying to sneak things past him. Granted, it took Elyle explaining that he didn't have to coax him. 

"We'll see... I really don't like the idea Cainen. I didn't fuck around with ecstasy for the exact reason. I like sex, I'd rather not have to be drugged every time to feel good again." Elyle explained, coming to sit beside Cainen while the pan started to boil. 

"Fair enough. I'll get us some anyways so there's no pressure. If you want to later, we'll try it later." A comforting hand came to fondly pet Elyle's hair and the raven smiled. 

Wrapping his arms around Cainen's, he hugged close to him and nuzzled into his shoulder. "I missed you. I wanna go back to work with you when you leave." He mumbled. 

Cainen came to cradle his head and hold him as best he could, humming in response to the request. "Alright, that's fine." 

At last Elyle stood and returned to the skillet, lifting the lid and making sure nothing was sticking. A few stirs and he turned the heat up. "It'll be ready in about ten minutes. What do you want to drink with it?" He asked, reaching into a cabinet to get a glass and fill it with ice. 

"That juice mix you picked up in pretty good, make me one of those please?" Cainen asked, watching the other nod. 

Elyle opened the fridge again and started to pour different juices into the glass. A mix with a spoon and he slid it across the counter to Cainen. "I'll make you a jack and coke after you eat, you've been really good at watching your intake." 

Cainen smiled, holding the others gaze for a bit longer than he should have. He'd caught himself more and more, smiling when Elyle said something. When he did something cute or sweet, for no reason. Not because he wanted something, but because he genuinely cared for Cainen. That was perhaps the best part of it. 

\- 

The early afternoon rolled in and after the meal, they were both left to wait for the higher ups. It didn't take all that long for the elevator to ding and the doors to open. Three men in suits left the elevator and immediately, Cainen was welcoming them. 

"Welcome gentlemen, I take it you made it alright?" Reaching out a hand, a handshake was made with each of them.  
"A long trip but well worth it, if you don't mind, we've got another stop to make after this and before we settle down." One of the men replied.  
"Of course, right this way to my office." Walking past Elyle, Cainen showed them into the spacious room and circled his desk to take a seat. 

Elyle trailed into the room, standing at the door and Cainen's attention shifted to him. 

"Ah everyone, this is my assistant and partner, Elyle." He informed and the looks that turned to Elyle were predatory.  
"It's a pleasure. Could I get anyone something to drink? I make amazing cocktails." Elyle asked, coming to Cainen's side and being pulled to sit on his knee.  
"That's quite alright Elyle, thank you." The main, official looking male replied. 

Pulling Elyle's knees over his and cradling the younger, Elyle was content to shift up against Cainen's chest and lay across his lap. The spacious chair was plenty of room for them and Elyle was pleased that Cainen was showing affection towards him. No one would dare mess with him if they knew he was Cainen's boyfriend, right? 

The conversation lasted all of about forty-five minutes and the entire time, Elyle felt his skin crawling. They looked at him with so much lust, like he was a cooked steak and they hadn't eaten in weeks. He hid more and more into Cainen and the white-haired male tended to him with nuzzles or pets, strokes down his body or loving squeezes to his thigh. He made it obvious, blatantly fawning over Elyle and sharing cigarettes with him. 

Soon the men left to their next client and as soon as the elevator doors closed, Cainen sighed. Leaning back into the chair, Elyle shifted onto his knees and sat back on his legs. 

"Do they have to stay here? You saw the way they looked at me." Elyle's brows were furrowed and fear was etching into his features.  
"Everything will be fine. You sleep with me, just go to work with me for the next few days and they won't even get to look at you." Cainen reassured, hands coming up to cup Elyle's cheeks. Thumbs swept along his jaw and Elyle nodded quickly.  
"Okay... Okay Cainen, I'll trust you." He sounded like he wasn't sure still, the hesitance thick in his voice despite his words.

Cainen pulled him down and started to pepper his face in soft kisses. Over his eyes and cheeks, along with his nose and finally a few gentle kisses on his lips. As soon as they met mouth to mouth, Elyle's hand grabbed the back of Cainen's head and trapped him. Their heads tilted away from each other and a deeper kiss was formed than Cainen had intended. 

Finally, Cainen's fingertips dug into Elyle's shoulders and he broke the kiss, watching pouty lips purse.  
"Cainen... More. Kiss me more." A pitiful beg on Elyle's reddened lips.  
"My my, so needy." Cainen teased, watching the younger nod. 

Their lips met again and this time, Cainen's tongue started to search Elyle's mouth. A soft moan and the two muscles slid over one another. Cainen tasted so sweet, like caramel with an undertone of bitter coffee. Menthol cigarettes also poisoned the taste, both males idly grabbing and touching each other here and there. 

It didn't escalate very far, neither one reaching to cause friction or seeking to turn one another on. The kiss was content, just feeling and holding, gripping and caressing. This was the passion and gentle care that Elyle had felt recently. Something was changing between them, it was shifting away from nothing but pure sex. It wasn't strange in the last couple days for the two to fall asleep kissing. Pillow talk and cuddling, they slept the night away adhered to one another. 

Physical contact seemed to calm both of them and they made that discovery together. If something was stressful, often something as simple as a kiss would fix it. Cainen's temper was evening out and Elyle was starting to notice when he'd begin to get too stressed out. 

After a few solid minutes, they broke apart in unison and stayed close. Staring eye to eye and trying to catch their breath. Cainen's hands fell to Elyle's hips and he held them at their curve. 

"We need to get going, or we won't have time for coffee." Cainen mused, watching the bright eyes light up even further.  
"I'm ready, let's go to work," Elyle replied the innocent excitement back in his voice and expression.  
"Alright alright. Let's go." Cainen smiled, affectionately nuzzling against the younger's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Big plans, big plans. Something bad is going to happen to Elyle, if you can't already guess what's going to happen. ;3 Let's just say it's going to help Elyle turn into a badass so he can keep up with Cainen.~
> 
> Super excited, let me know what you think so far! UNG I love my precious little psychos. I'm trying to add a bit more romance and love to them bit by bit. It's not exactly easy given their situation, but hopefully, it's not too fast. Please also don't forget, Elyle is kinda messed up right now. Cainen isn't prince charming, his dark side is going to surface. For now, they work. :P  
> Also, let me know what you thought about a bit more content being in journal form. Maybe even flashback or dream form when it comes to a few other things. I like to have a couple different ways to reveal things but I don't want to overpower anything. 
> 
> XOXO, -Shay


	10. Little did you know, it's not jealousy that I'm feeling

1:34 PM - Friday, September 2nd. 

The bell on the office door chimed and Elyle looked up from the reception desk. It had been a slow day, Cainen had been busy with paperwork and running to and from the station. Keelan was out sick at his mom's place and that left them short-handed. He'd done a small reception job before, it wasn't like it was hard to answer the two calls they'd gotten in three hours. 

"Welcome to Mr. Vang's office, how can we help you?" His eyes finally fell on a female, her blue eyes narrowed.  
"Yeah I know Cainen's here, don't worry about it." She commented, passing the desk and instead going back down the hall. 

Elyle jumped out of his chair, circling the furniture and trying to catch up with her. She'd already made it to Cainen's office door and had it open. He followed in after her, all the while trying to deter her from barging in. 

"Ma'am, please, Mr. Vang is-"  
"Ah, Athena. I was wondering when you'd show up." Cainen interrupted, turning in his chair to prop his feet up on the corner of his desk.  
"Cainen, you're an asshole. Do you know what kind of trouble you caused for me?!" Athena seethed, hands coming to slam on the surface of his desk. Blonde hair fell down her shoulders and nearly touched the desk. From what Elyle could tell, she looked like a whore. 

"Getting your father to cut you off from your eighty-thousand dollar a month budget, was just a smart business move. You'll be able to live just fine on ten." Cainen smirked, watching poison taint blue eyes. 

"That wasn't even your fucking business to be in! I could give less of a shit if we keep fucking or not, but stay out of the influence of my life!" Picking up his ashtray, a toss and ash fell like confetti across Cainen. Cigarette butts dropped to the floor and scattered, the tray itself colliding to the ground. 

Elyle immediately jumped to attention, coming to Cainen's side to try to dust him off. "Hey what the fuck is your damage?!" He barked.  
"Keep your fucking nose out of this you little cocksucker!" She snapped towards Elyle, hands clenched into fists by her sides.  
"Athena, just because you're upset doesn't mean I'll sit here and let you insult him." Cainen stood, patting himself free of the dust and debris. At least he was wearing gray, it wasn't an entire disaster. 

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Why is it whenever you get a new fuck, you treat me like this?" Tears were building in the blonde woman's eyes and this surprised Elyle.  
"Please Athena, you always want to pretend we're closer than we are. Get over it, you're not special." Cainen snarled, picking up the ashtray to sit it back on the desk.  
"Cainen! That's awful!" Elyle reprimanded, watching as the white haired male left the room.  
"I'm going to the station, I'll be back," Cainen replied, swinging his jacket over his shoulders and leaving out the front door. 

The moment the door closed, the blonde woman broke into tears. Collapsing down into one of the overstuffed armchairs, her hands covered her face and shoulders shook. She was quiet but clearly broken up about Cainen. Who was she? His competition? Clearly not how Cainen just shut her down. 

Elyle came to sit beside her, pulling the other chair a bit closer. He wasn't going to be an asshole, she clearly was stressed out. Maybe he was just in the line of fire and she wasn't a massive cunt. 

"Hey hey hey, no need for the tears." A gentle voice and he reached over to grab the box of tissues from Cainen's desk. Plucking a few out, he held them up and nudged his hand against hers. 

Athena calmed a bit, just enough to drop her hands and stare blankly at the tissues. She gingerly took them from him and wiped at her eyes carefully. She had on a lot of makeup, the last thing she needed to do was smear it and make herself look worse. 

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked, nose sniffling and voice breaking with a sob in the middle of her question.  
"Because you didn't deserve that from Cainen. I don't know what relationship you guys have, but that was way out of line." Elyle replied, watching her blot at her under eyes to avoid smudging eyeliner. 

Slumping forward and letting her forearms rest on her knees, she looked towards Elyle for a moment before giving a flaky smile. "I'm Cainen's...childhood friend, Athena Casteld." 

Elyle offered her a small smile and nodded. "Elyle De'lucroix. The newest addition to the nut house." Another small attempt at humor. "Childhood friend huh? Honestly, I didn't think there was anyone that would put up with him voluntarily." An amused chuckle and Athena seemed to relax a bit with a slightly more convincing smile.  
"You're one to talk. I couldn't imagine dating him... That's who you are right? His boyfriend?" Athena's hand raised and pushed a long strand of hair back behind her ear. Taking a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, a lighter was next and she offered one to Elyle.  
Taking the cigarette from her, he lit it with the outstretched flame and took a long drag. "I guess that's what you could call us. I've never seen a couple quite as fucked up as we are. I suppose that works, though." Elyle mumbled, standing long enough to grab the recently dumped ashtray.  
"I'm so mad... I can't believe Cainen did this." Athena griped, hand coming to massage at one of her temples.  
"It's none of my business, but isn't ten grand more than enough to live on for a month?" He questioned, brow raising as she looked at him with a mixed expression. 

Blonde brows cinched and she flicked her cigarette onto the dish. A silence lingered for a long moment and her hand fell from her temples to hug her opposite arm. "Normally... Yeah." A hard swallow. 

Elyle was watching her intently, noticing how her fingers started to tremble. How she continued to swallow and refused to focus on any one thing. What struck a nerve so strongly?

Azure eyes shifted and finally fell on Elyle's concentrating gaze. He was studying her, he could tell how nervous she became, couldn't he? Letting her expression fall, her lips thinned and gears were turning in the oceanic gaze. 

"Athena... You can talk to me. I'm not here to be a rival." Elyle's hand outstretched and settled gently to her forearm. His fingers ran over bare skin and he noticed the beginning of a tattoo sleeve a bit higher up.  
Athena's attention turned back towards him and the gentle look on his face was selling it. She was too trusting, too foolish, that's what Cainen would say right about now. Had he not already stormed out. 

"I wasn't... just being given that money. That was the agreed amount for ah- entertaining my father's associates." Her voice slowly dwindled from a normal speaking tone to a whisper in the matter of a few seconds.  
Elyle's brows creased and his hand slid closer towards hers, fingers pushing between her slimmer digits. "Entertaining, that's it?" His lips pursed in thought. "I worked for an escort service... There's a difference between entertaining and-"

Athena's hand came up and covered Elyle's mouth, eyes pleading for him not to finish his sentence. She didn't want to hear it, she couldn't.  
"We both know what I mean." She mumbled, hand falling once Elyle had quieted.  
Elyle sighed heavily, slumping forward and knocking the ash off his cigarette. "So what you're telling me is Cainen screwed you out of a salary." 

Nodding slowly, Athena's hands fell to her lap and she took a drag of her half-burnt smoke. "Sometimes there's twenty-five, thirty..." Another thick swallow and Elyle's eyes were wide as she continued. "Twice a month. All the other time, I'm just a boring neuroscientist. Barbie by night, hung-over nerd by day." A hesitant laugh and it was clear she was trying to lighten the mood. 

Elyle offered a smile to her and one of his hands came to run through his hair. "I'll talk to Cainen. He's going to have to fix this... Are you sure it's still something you want to do?" This time, he looked rather serious and she had to pause for a moment. 

"I don't think I'm ready to give up this lifestyle yet... Call me superficial, but spending money is therapeutic for me." She admitted, shoulders shrugging up a bit as she took the ashtray from Elyle. Crushing the cherry out of the cigarette and bending the filter, she returned it back to him to use.  
"Fair enough. I don't respect you any less for that, we all have our vices." Elyle replied, seeing her perk up just a bit from that response.  
"I'm sorry for calling you a cocksucker... I owe Cainen an apology too." Reaching back to collect all of her hair, she slid an elastic from her wrist to tie it in a ponytail.  
Elyle grinned and she looked a bit confused until he spoke. "Pretty sure you just stated a fact. As for Cainen, that's your call. If you feel like it'll clear your conscious, go ahead. I doubt his ego is even bruised."  
Athena's laugh was music to his ears and she covered her mouth with her hand. "You're pretty funny Elyle. I can see the appeal. But you're not just a pretty face are you?" She asked, this time, it was her turn to look a bit more intently at him. 

Elyle's face shifted to question and he watched her studying him for a change. Her gaze shifted and instead, she stood to stretch her arms out above her head.  
"Don't think too hard on it, it's just an observation. A cryptic observation." Matte colored lips puckered to kiss her hand before touching his cheek. A smile crinkled her nose and Elyle stood himself.  
"I've got an appointment to make. Take care, hm?" A glance over her shoulder and she turned to leave the room. Quick steps took her out of the building and the bell on the front door sounded her exit. 

Was this what this side of the grass was like? It wasn't really greener, more so darker. Grittier. There was so much chaos going on in the background. People that were washed away by the day, seemed to rule the night. 

Elyle located a broom in a closet and returned to sweep up Cainen's office. Brushing up the ash and cigarette filters, he was starting to think more and more about the blonde woman. 

That was someone that physically had touched Cainen. Slept with him, kissed him. By the looks, they fought. She wasn't afraid of him, she'd known him for a long time apparently. There was no way he'd come close to someone that had been present in Cainen's life for so long. That was how he should feel, wasn't it? 

Instead, sadness was at his core. He was so soft-hearted. Seeing such a beautiful woman struggle. She was caked in makeup, surely someone had made her insecure at some point. She wore clothes that made her feel attractive. Negative attention was still attention, wasn't it? Maybe he was looking too far into things, trying too hard to read her. She was selling her body to support her addiction. Her father was paying her to sleep with his businessmen. His own daughter, his child.

What did that matter? 

It never had, relation was a cruel thing. Someone could be related and still be an awful person. All he could relate it to was his parents. His own parents had let dozens of druggies rape him. They would sell him for cocaine or heroin, used his virginity to pay an outstanding debt. Just because you were born to two people, didn't mean they were your parents. It sure as hell didn't mean that they were guaranteed to love you or even like you. It didn't guarantee protection or care, these were all blessings if you got them.

Dumping the dustpan into the trash can, Elyle snatched up the sides of the garbage bag and tied it shut. Another bag was replaced with the small roll in the bottom of the can and he carried it all back to the break room. Disposing of the trash in a bigger can and putting away the broom, by the time he was back in the office, the door chimed. 

Cainen was marching with heavy steps back into the building and he turned into the office. He half expected the mess to still be there, so when the room was clean once more, he was pleasantly surprised.  
"Thank you for cleaning up Elyle." He spoke quietly and the others attention snapped towards him.  
"You're welcome. Cainen we need to talk, it's about Athena." Elyle started. He knew if he didn't get right to it, he wouldn't have the courage to later. His anxiety wouldn't let him, the sooner the easier.  
"Get your things, we'll talk on the way to dinner," Cainen replied and Elyle slowly nodded. 

He hated it when Cainen did this. It wasn't the first time he was postponed but he wasn't letting him get away with it. Not this time, they were going to talk about it. That Elyle would make sure happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly filler chapter, but Athena is going to play a couple important roles in the future. Trying to space things out a bit before all the chaos happens. Next chapter will dive right into it because I'm an impatient fuck LOL  
> Can't wait to get started, it will probably be a larger chapter. There's gonna be a lot going on. ;3
> 
> XOXO, -Shay


	11. Little did you know, we couldn't avoid this disaster

10:29 PM - Friday, September 5th. 

_Those creeps have been here for three days. Thankfully, they're leaving tonight. Cainen and his father have been able to do their business and also entertain to save face. I've spent the last 72 hours clinging to Cainen, hiding from the sexual comments and stares. They make me uneasy, they all remind me of the kind of people my parents would hang out with. Seedy, low brow. No morals._

_The plan had been foolproof and I've stayed with Cainen even through work. Neither of us expected him to have to go out to a crime scene. There was no way I could have gone with him. His superiors and the other officers wouldn't even have let him park, not with me in the car._

_It's been quiet, Reiki and a few of the others have been lurking around. I at least feel somewhat safe with that ginger bastard in the building. I know he'd at least try to protect me out of respect for Cainen. Sometimes I think that's all that keeps him from shooting me in the head, definitely scary._

_Aside from all the scary talk, Athena came by and surprisingly wasn't here for Cainen. She stayed for most of the day Cainen was off and hung out with me. I haven't met someone like her before, she's very interesting. Naive, sweet, mouthy and smart. I can see a lot of Cainen in her when she talks about some things. I can also see some of his better qualities. He's seemed to have a lot of influence in her life. I wasn't wrong either, Cainen told me she's always been a very lonely girl. Because of her smarts and her studies, how fast she got through courses and advanced, no one liked her. Naturally pretty and petite, shy and reclusive, but brilliant._

_He told me about how he was her only friend through their childhood. Until high school, they didn't go to the same school, but even so, it stayed like that through college. He also told me that after something happened to her at a fraternity, she formed this persona. Dumb blonde, attention seeking and the kind of person you either want to fuck or hate. There's no in between. Thankfully that personality doesn't stand up when you genuinely get to know her. It would have made it a lot easier to hate her if she'd stayed fake with me._

_I can't say she's not an appreciated addition to the people around here. Even though I had hesitations, she hasn't even looked at Cainen. I wasn't sure if she'd have boundaries or how Cainen would treat it, but they seem to genuinely be friends. If I can keep my anxiety and my trust separate, I'll have a lot easier time believing they're not sleeping together anymore. Athena and Cainen don't seem like the type of people to care about hiding it._

_Asven hasn't really made a fuss since that one day, not that it wasn't bad enough. If anything, I think he's enjoying that I have all of Cainen's free time. Staying out of trouble and I'm trying to help keep him sober and healthy. I did hear him telling one of the doctors that Cainen was still on a strict no pain control limitation. When I asked him about it, he explained he'd tried to overdose when he was a teenager. Ever since then, pain treatment has been a luxury Asven makes sure Cainen doesn't get. Unbeknownst to Asven, our room is well stocked._

-  
Elyle snapped out of his thoughts as his doorknob turned and the door opened. Immediately, the hair raised on the back of his neck and he closed his journal with a snap. His eyes fell on the human-tradesman, standing just outside the doorway. 

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you Elyle, I'm looking for Cainen. Do you know where he is?" Vinci questioned, hand on the knob and posture leaning on it a bit. His shoulders were just a bit shy of touching side to side of the doorframe. His height just about a foot away from the top of the entrance. 

Why did it have to be him of all people? 

Placing his pencil, sharpener, and journal to the side of his bed, he turned his attention towards Vinci. "He's at work, I have his cellphone number if you need to get a hold of him." 

"Nah Nah, it's fine. Well actually, how long do you think he'll be gone? I might call him after all." Vinci took out his phone and tapped idly over the screen, taking note of the time before looking towards Elyle. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He said it would probably be early morning before he got done." Picking up his own phone, he scrolled through the numbers and tapped on Cainen's. "You ready to dial?" 

"Yeah, go ahead." Walking further into the room, he didn't approach Elyle right away. Instead, he lingered back and put in the area code. 

"555-0692, and of course the city code." Elyle recited each number slowly, waiting to watch the other males finger tap the screen. "He never answers the first call, so leave a voicemail. He'll get to you when he can." 

"And you said he wasn't coming back until early morning? It's nearly eleven, so I suppose we'll be leaving before he gets home." Saving the number, he tapped the green phone and after a few rings, it switched to voice mail. 

"Cainen, it's Vinci, I heard you're at work so I won't make it long. Your father asked for a couple hundred doses of that chemical shit instead of double on the herbal. You're gonna have to talk to him but I'm leaving the originally planned amount, on top of what Asven wants. Don't forget to tally that in for the payment. Won't be seeing you before we leave, so have a good one." The phone hung up and Elyle offered a small smile. 

Standing, Elyle made himself a bit closer to the door, while coming to his desk to grab a pack of cigarettes. His movements were tense, he was worried. He was leaving, he just needed Cainen's number. That's it. 

Offering the pack towards the man, he declined and instead took out a pack of his own. Picking up a cigarette from the case that was turned upside down, he held it out for Elyle before he'd lit his own.  
"Try this, they're french blends. Locally grown and rolled." Vinci offered and Elyle's eyes lit up.  
Taking the cigarette offered, he placed it between his lips and lit it. "It's been forever since I've had this kind, thank-you." 

Vinci grinned, lighting a cigarette himself and tapping it gently on the ashtray. "So you've had these before? You've been to France?" It wasn't until Elyle started speaking that he looked surprised. 

"Been to France? I'm French, the purest blood you can get." Elyle rattled off in his native tongue, watching walnut eyes widen before a smile matched their gap. 

"You're full of surprises. Can I tell you a secret?" Vinci asked and motioned for Elyle to come a bit closer. He replied in the language Elyle had started speaking and he saw the curiosity spark behind mismatched eyes. 

Despite his nerves, Elyle moved in a bit closer, head tilting to direct an ear towards Vinci. He hadn't heard his mother tongue in ages. Sadly, Cainen didn't remember even basic french from school. 

"You'd sell for a pretty penny."

The moments the words hit the air, Elyle froze. Every nerve in his body started to scream in warning. His guts turned and tossed and it all happened in the blink of an eye. His cigarette fell to the wood floor and rolled into a corner to burn out. 

A hand grabbed his wrist and he panicked. His hand latched onto the larger one crushing into his joint and he pulled against it. "Y-You're hurting me, please." He stammered, backing away from Vinci and trying to twist his grip free at the same time.

"You're about to get a lot more hurt if you don't cooperate." Reaching to knot fingers into Elyle's hair, he moved enough to shove the door closed. Locking the doorknob, his attention fell to Elyle and he watched fear seep into the youngers expression. 

Elyle's heart was racing already, panic was flooding his entire being and he felt his throat tightening. His head was spinning and the pain of his hair being pulled was bringing tears to his eyes. It hurt, but not nearly enough to scream. 

His pupils had shrunk and he was staring up in fear of the enormous man. He was so tall and looked like a body builder. He was used to muscling people around, wasn't he? That was right, this man was used to kidnapping people. Roughing people up, manhandling and selling humans. 

Vinci reached into his pocket and in a closed fist, took something back out. Elyle's eyes tried to follow the hand and it went behind his back. He didn't know what to do. In a split decision, Elyle's fists balled up and he sailed one up towards Vinci's face. 

The smacking sound of a punch rang out and pain seared into Elyle's fingers. They throbbed instantly, but it was an even sharper pain in his thigh that made him wince. This wasn't good, this was so far from good. 

An empty single-dispense needle fell to the ground with the metal already retracted. What was that? Oh, fuck no. 

Vinci released Elyle's hair and instead grabbed the fist that had clocked him in the jaw. "You're going to regret that, a lot." Fingers came to curl around Elyle's throat and his single hand nearly circled his neck. 

Elyle felt his feet leave the ground with the choke and Vinci's second hand joined to choke him. The pressure hurt and caused blood to rush to his head. His eyes started to ache and the lack of air was perhaps the last thing that burnt in the bottom of his lungs. Elyle's hands started to claw at the backs of the hands around his neck. 

He remembered this feeling. This had happened before, so many times. It seemed like it was just last week. His lips were parted and face flushed. No sound was able to escape the hold on his throat and he was forced to stare at the others face. 

Twisted in pleasure, a sadistic grin of absolute enjoyment. He was having the time of his life and soon he was carrying Elyle by the hold. He watched as two differently colored eyes started to roll back into youngers skull. He'd kill him if he wasn't careful. Elyle's back was slammed to the mattress of his bed and hands pushed him into it by his neck. 

Fingers started to lose traction and force as they scraped at bloodied stripes. Elyle wasn't the first to tear his hands and arms up. Releasing the hold, Vinci stared down at the raven. An immediate gasp and his chest bowed for air. It took him quite a while to regain focus. 

Elyle struggled for breath for a few moments and his vision slowly started to return. He wasn't fully aware of what had just happened. As soon as he was able to see straight and his breathing wasn't as labored, his head turned towards Vinci. It was then, that it hit him. 

No matter how hard he moved his body, it hardly responded. What effort he put into moving his arm, merely moved it a few inches. It was supposed to move quicker, this couldn't be happening. 

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Elyle growled, chest starting to heave for breath once again. He felt like a noodle, his body was exhausted and there was no getting it to cooperate. 

"Just a little paralysis... It'll wear off before Cainen gets home." Vinci replied, licking his lips as he watched what little fear Elyle could express. His body was shaking and decently hard despite the drug. He must have been terrified. 

"Please, no. Please, I'm begging you don't do this." Tears started to well in Elyle's eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling once they started. 

"Cainen won't mind." Reaching out, he grabbed both sides of Elyle's teeshirt and a clean rip tore it off. The display of strength alone made Elyle flinch. 

"Please! Don't touch me!" His head turned slowly and buried into the pillow. His body, on the other hand, didn't move a muscle. 

Vinci smirked, gleaming down through his slightly graying beard. "Do you know how many times I've heard that?" He questioned and his fingers worked on unbuttoning Elyle's jeans. Sliding them off his body along with his boxers, he enjoyed seeing the blush that formed from being naked. 

"No, no! Please just go away," Elyle sobbed, his words surprisingly clear. His wracking should have been violent, instead, he was limp. That didn't mean he couldn't feel Vinci's hand wrap around his cock. A few solid strokes and Elyle twitched here and there, desperately trying to escape the touch. 

Vinci's grip merely forced more tears out of the younger, it took quite a few moments to actually get him hard. It surprised Vinci, he was resistant for longer than others and the moment his hand left, he softened. That wouldn't be too hard to fix. 

"Aww, are you too scared to get it up?" Vinci questioned and Elyle stifled a whimper. His fingers continued to stroke him, a good grip and technique and still, Elyle continued to fall flaccid. 

Cries continued to surface and Elyle's legs idly moved together, trying to clamp shut and hide. He couldn't even manage to bend his knees and protect himself. His hand wouldn't lift to grab Vinci's wrists. "Please. Just stop, stop and no one will ever have to know." 

"I guess we'll just have to fix this issue." A heavy sigh and another reach into his blazer. This time, a pill was taken out and he stared down at Elyle's mouth. "If you try to bite me, I'll cut your dick off." The words were growled out as Vinci grabbed Elyle by the jaw. The grip pushed Elyle's inner cheeks between his teeth and his mouth was caught open. 

Elyle shook his head as fast as he could, unable to really effect the grip at all. His voice babbled and he stared up in horror. There was no way, he was going to lose. He had to swallow it. The pill was shoved into his mouth and fingers pushed it down nearly past his gag reflex. A rough swallow to keep from choking and it was done, there wasn't any use fighting. 

"There, that should have you cumming from the air hittin' it." The words merely made Elyle tremble harder. Vinci was continuing to stare him down and he stood from his position of leaning on the bed. Peeling his blazer off and loosening his tie, he pulled the silk out from under his collar. 

"It really didn't take much to break you in, did it?" Another question and he brought the tie up to cover Elyle's eyes. By this time, he just didn't want to see that ugly haunted look. Maybe that alone was his conscious. 

"Please... I'm begging you, don't do this to me." Elyle tried, watching helplessly as his vision was taken from him. A pure admission of guilt in his opinion. All there was left was listening and feeling. The only thing he could taste was the dryness of his mouth. 

"You'll be begging me to fuck you in a minute," Vinci replied and started to finish undressing. His button-down hit the floor and slacks, boxers and shoes were left on the ground. He crawled onto the bed and grabbed Elyle's legs by his thighs. 

Elyle swallowed when he felt his back slide down on the mattress and center of gravity dip. That wasn't what made him sick. He felt a long and heated dick pressed beside his, between them. His legs trembled as they were parted and he felt his stomach knot. The length felt enormous and he didn't predict any sort of lube. 

His eyes continued to soak the tie, the light purple color darkening where it was wet. Already, the spots on the front were starting to become large enough to merge in the middle. 

"I know you're not a virgin, so quit whining." An order and a raised hand sailed into Elyle's face. Anger boiled and he grabbed the younger by his cock and pulled him down further. 

Elyle wasn't expecting it and the sudden impact to his face made him cry out. Louder than when his member felt like it was nearly yanked off. Blood surfaced under his skin and his cheek swelled from a busted vein. Was it really that hard? All he could continue to think was how much deja vu this was. He'd been here, was this how his virginity was taken? In this kind of rage? The memory was suppressed and Elyle personally didn't want to dig it out. 

Vinci was pleased when the begging sobs quieted to hiccuping tears. He pushed Elyle's legs apart and his thumb came to push up against his hole. A few circles and he felt the shudder run through Elyle. Whether the drug was working or he was just scared, it looked delicious. He forced the digit past the dry opening and with a few presses, he could tell that slowly the pill was kicking in. Knees shook for a moment and Elyle's lower lip was sucked in between his teeth. 

"Are you feeling it now? Even though it's painful, I can see how hard you're getting." He taunted, his second thumb coming to shove in beside the other. They were moved independently and Elyle sucked in a breath. 

It was true, he could feel the heat surging through his cock and how he was stiffening. Even though tears were still slipping out here and there, the fingers stretching his ass were starting to feel good. 

Vinci smirked, hearing the coo when he wiggled his way in a bit deeper. It was going to be so fun to hurt him. Without warning, his hands went opposite directions while hooking inside him. He pulled the muscle apart and the quick movement caused little pearls of blood to surface on the skin of the now gaping pucker. 

Elyle's entire body jerked and his legs tensed enough to actually close on Vinci's arms. His voice cried out and the pitch was high enough to crack and go silent. Pain ripped through his body and he desperately tried to collect the wind that was knocked out of him. It hurt so bad and at the same time, he felt the shifts up against his inner walls. Lubrication was added and he felt nauseous. He knew what that meant, he was bleeding. With no sound indicating it was saliva or cum, there was no other option. 

"There ya go... Your body found a way to make this easier on you. Blood dries out pretty quick, though, huh?" Vinci's tone was teasing and cold all at once, the dark undertone of arousal present in every word. He was rock hard and as he pulled his fingers out of Elyle's body, he felt the youngers hips relax. "Don't get too comfortable..." 

Elyle's breath hitched when the head of Vinci's cock was pressed up against his open hole. It was still too big to fit in and Elyle could feel his body closing by the second. Air filled his lungs and he was about to speak when suddenly, his vision went white. 

Vinci shoved into Elyle in one thrust, sinking balls deep into him and within a few seconds, he could feel the damage. Plasma coated his length and he could feel it starting to seep out and down Elyle's buttcheeks. "Nng. I guess I overestimated how much you fuck." 

Giving very little time to adjust, the lubrication made it easier to pull back and thrust back in. A pace was set and the force rocked Elyle's entire body. Even though he expected more of a fuss, Elyle had gone still. He wasn't trembling and his breath was even. He hadn't died, clearly, he was breathing but had he passed out? 

Watching the youngers face carefully, he saw cherry lips part after a bit and a tongue try to lick over them. His chest had been rising and falling at a normal rhythm and now, it was starting to spike again. Was the pain too much? Was he going to keep crying?

"Ngh.. hah.. ah.." 

The sound nearly startled Vinci, the small puffed out moans easy to miss. The creaking of the bed and the wet slapping of skin was loud enough. Grabbing Elyle's legs, he closed them and held them to the side, rotating his lower half a bit. His sight fell to Elyle's bloodied backside. It had puddled on the sheets and smeared across his skin, stripes now starting to drip down the front of his thighs. 

"You're torn up and yet you're still moaning. You are a slut after all." A grunt of his own and he leaned over Elyle to bend him as he pleased. He let his weight push him further into the bed and to his surprise, Elyle's hand shifted to touch his shoulder. He could tell it was supposed to be a grip, but the younger was still too weak. 

Even with the damage and pain, Elyle was hard and dripping pre-cum. An empty hand coming to roughly jerk him off. He felt Vinci lean into his ear and his mind felt blank. The pleasure was bolting through his body and he was reduced to panting, his skin shimmering with heat and sweat. He'd never felt something so extremely intense before. Vinci was thrusting into him so deeply and as the blood dried out, the friction became stronger. 

He couldn't keep his voice down, trying to stifle his moans. This shouldn't feel good. The logical part of his brain had already shut down to try and save him. Now, he was just a machine. He knew this routine, he'd felt this before. The fact he was slowing on bleeding was at least a comfort. How long would it be before he tore? How hard of a thrust would it take to cause him to bleed out? 

Vinci was far from displeased when the smaller male started to moan and twitch. He could tell he was feeling it and with the way his cock was spasming, he was going to cum soon. "You like that? Having a strangers cock touch you deeper than anyone else has? You look so dirty," 

Elyle whimpered and when Vinci leaned up, he turned onto his back. His legs moved and held weakly to the man's sides. He could feel it and he was close, heat coiling and a building pleasure making him more vocal. His toes curled and mouth hung open to try and catch his breath. Each thrust made him moan and the next cut him off, the sensation of being filled so much causing the reaction. 

"I'm going to fill you up so Cainen's cock never satisfies you again." A lusty growl and Vinci's hand was continuing to stroke Elyle. There was so much time before Cainen was even expected to show up. Which meant he could cum all he wanted and make sure he left satisfied. 

\- 

Little by little, Elyle could feel it, he was getting his strength back. A couple hours had passed and he was far from getting over the aphrodisiac. His body was on fire, his cock was still dripping and hard, his balls felt tight. He'd long given up on escaping and even though he was able to move now, he was continuing the savage coupling. 

"I can't- I'm gonna c-um!" Elyle cried, the man behind him merely picking up speed. His length dug so much deeper from the back and Elyle's eyes were teary once again. The pleasure was maddening, constantly feeling so much was nearly just as bad. 

"Cum, slut. I'm about to pour another load into you." Vinci grinned, licking his lips and slapping his hand roughly down on Elyle's asscheek. 

Another blinding wave and Elyle's upper half collapsed into the bed. He muffled his moan as cum shot out in nearly crystal clear ribbons. He was just about dry altogether. Pain digging into his arm roused him as the thrusts got a bit more aggressive. Looking down, he pulled his journal out from under his arm and tossed it to the side. That was when he felt the pencil under him and his cloudy eyes narrowed. 

Fingers curled around the writing tool and he concealed it, gears turning in his head. It was a long shot, but he only had once chance. One chance to get out of this. He picked himself up a bit and started to push back against the thrusts that were being made by him. 

"Nf.. hah- V-Vin-ci.." Elyle moaned, the elder grabbing up his hair to pull him closer so he could hear.  
"What is it little piglet?" Vinci asked, thrusts slowing while he held Elyle up on his knees, back to his chest.  
"I-I wan-na.," Elyle whispered, Vinci, leaning closer. "Ride... you."  
"That's more like it, why don't you do the work for us?" The move was easy, Vinci merely fell back and pulled Elyle along with him. He watched as Elyle caught himself and adjusted. The younger turned to face him and lean over face to face with him. 

"I wanted... to see your face." Elyle panted, rising up on the cock that was still rooted deeply inside him. In his hand, hidden in the folds of blankets was the sharpened pencil. He didn't know if the right time would present itself or if he'd have to ride it out. Vinci seemed to have a ten to fifteen-second weakness after he came. That seemed like the only window Elyle could find. So for now, he'd have to pretend like he was enjoying it. 

"You're a pretty brat. Your hole's nice and tight too." Vinci commented, hands coming to guide Elyle's hips. They were both close. Bucking into Elyle while he lowered onto him, he watched how the younger writhed and tensed. Now that the paralysis was gone, he was such an erotic sight. His entire body flexed in movement and his back arched beautifully. His skin was so smooth and he smelled so good when he was tainted with sweat and sex. 

"Ah... C'mon. Fill me up, I want all that hot cum inside me." He wasn't lying, Elyle was thirsty. He wanted more, he was broken and he could feel his own orgasm getting closer. He wasn't going to cum from his dick, it was going to be full body and dry. 

As his pace picked up, Vinci's face grimaced, he was trying to hold on and keep up. Elyle could tell. He watched the other man's brow drip sweat and his concentration steel. What he wasn't prepared for was the other to start bucking so violently. 

The larger males hips thrust up and he was nearly knocked off his lap. The movement was so fast and rough, Elyle could only hold himself up and cry out. He was forced over the edge and his whole being stiffened. His cock spasmed and his body shivered, yet only a bubble of cum pearled at his tip. 

Vinci's thrusts continued and he felt Elyle's orgasm tear through his body. The last wave clamping his body down on the cock that was still inside him. His hole spasmed a good fifty times before it stopped and that was just enough to send Vinci over the edge himself. 

Elyle bit his lip as the movement abruptly stopped and he felt the wave of warmth flood his insides. That had to be the sixth or seventh load that was pumped into him. They had yet to separate to let it spill out. 

Vinci stilled and Elyle saw his window. It was going to close fast and that was the last thing he could have. When he saw brown eyes close, his grasp on the pencil tightened. A quick raise of his hand and both put force behind a quick movement. A scream of frustration tore from him without warning and when Vinci's eyes opened, it was too late. 

Blood splattered across Elyle and the look on his face was one of someone that had just snapped. His fist raised and another slam to the end of the pencil sent it further into Vinci's throat. The older man was frozen in shock and blood was bubbling into his throat, causing him to gurgle out his words. 

"What the fuck did you just do?!" It took a long time for the entire sentence to form, especially while he was slowly by slowly drowning. 

Another scream of frustration and the pencil was ripped to the side, skin tearing and more red spraying out. The fountain slowed as Elyle yanked the wood from side to side, the entire bed, all of Elyle and Vinci covered in blood. The walls wore splatters and on the old man's face, was that stupid shocked expression. 

After Vinci's body was stilled, Elyle slowly started to pull himself off the length. It hurt so badly and his body was clamping down so tightly. The moment the head popped out, brightly colored and some darkly colored cum poured out of his body. It was a disgusting feeling, the way it ran down his thighs and oozed out of him. 

His legs wouldn't even support him once he'd tried to move off the bed. He fell to the floor and his knees scraped along to move him from the blood bath. He crawled, that was all he could do. Hands and knees, finally making it to the desk near the door. Instead of leaving the room, he shuffled under the desk. His knees were brought to his chest and he hid his face in them. He could smell blood all around him, he tasted it when he moved his lips. 

Elyle's shoulders started to shake and his movements pushed more bloody mixture from him. It started to form a puddle and Elyle couldn't manage to care. It was too much effort to even acknowledge it. His respiratory sped up and his heart started to pump erratically against his ribs. It was kind of his body to at least wait until he was safe, to have an entire breakdown. 

It became too much effort to hold back tears and soon, sobs filled the air. Agonizing cries of pain and torment, quiet screams against his own skin. How much longer?! How long would he be alone? He was going to get into trouble, Cainen would come home and be furious. 

Cainen would hate him, he'd throw him out for sure. 

Harder cries were the result of his intrusive thoughts. Even if he wanted to fight against the voices, he couldn't, not right now. Cainen was going to kick him out, maybe he'd be killed.  
Killed.  
Death.  
Blood. Stabbing. Stop it, stop it! Don't hurt me! You'll never hurt me again!  
Elyle gripped his head and held it tightly. The pain was setting in and his insides felt like he was going to die. Every little move caused a sharp feeling and the pain only shook his body harder. How much could he take? More, more, more. Give him more, hurt him, break him. 

Collapsing onto his side, Elyle tucked his head into himself and his legs were curled close. He gripped his hair and held himself as best he could in the fetal position. Everything was going to be fine. No, that was a lie. He was hurt, he was hurt badly. Something tore, ripped deep inside him. His body felt heavy, his back hurt. His hips hurt like they had been severed at the joint. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to stop feeling pain. 

He wanted Cainen. He wanted Cainen to come in, pick him up and tell him he was safe. He wanted to be held by strong arms, he wanted to smell that familiar scent. He wanted to hear Cainen tell him it was okay. Because it sure as hell didn't seem okay right now. 

His cries slowed and soon, he was laying motionless on the ground under the desk. His shivers had stopped and he didn't have the energy to uncurl his body. He stayed in a fixed position and the blank look on his face was concentrated towards the door. He could see it in plain sight and it was now, he wondered if the lock would stop Cainen. Would be bust the door down? Would he unlock it? 

Thoughts swirled around Elyle's head and he tried to focus on anything other than the searing pain. He found it funny, all the pleasant thoughts revolved around Cainen. It almost seemed as if he didn't have a life until he met him. Maybe he'd die before Cainen was able to come home. He could be internally bleeding, Cainen could come back to two corpses in Elyle's room. 

Whatever happened, Elyle really just hoped it would hurry and happen. 

There was a dark despair settling in his chest, an ache deeper than anything. He felt disgusting and disgusted at himself. He felt worthless, tainted, destroyed. Ruined, spoiled. He wasn't even sure if he was worthy of being saved. Instead, maybe it was better if he died. No one would miss him, Cainen would get over it. Surely he wasn't that in love with him. He could move on. 

His heart hurt just thinking about Cainen moving on. He was such a selfish person after all. 

_'Please... Come home and tell me I'm going to make it.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on it's way, plenty of fluffy hurt and comfort. <3 Poor baby Elyle! Omg, I feel so awful, but I'm glad Vinci is dead ;3 Little Elyle is a killer.


	12. Little did you know, you left me here to suffer

5:35 AM - Saturday, September 6th. 

Cainen's car door opened and out came the tired looking Investigator. The night had worn on him and now all he wanted to do was eat and sleep. He smiled to himself as he made way towards the elevator. He wanted to wrap his arms around Elyle and have that smiling face asleep on his chest. More than likely, Elyle hadn't slept and he was waiting all this time. Jeez, he should probably get the brat flowers or something at some point. 

As the elevator doors closed, he pressed the button to his floor and leaned back on the railing. Maybe a hot shower, a hot meal, and some hot sex. It had been a couple days since he and Elyle had been able to fuck. With his busy work day, he hadn't felt like it and thankfully, Elyle was at least understanding. The younger seemed to want it more often than not. 

The doors opened and the silence that was in the air felt strange. Everyone was out, asleep or in their rooms? Cainen made slow pace through the rooms, tossing his bag down on the couch. Normally the early risers were up, but not if there was a hectic party. Seeing as it had been a Friday, he wouldn't be surprised. 

Tired steps went down the small hall and he peeked into his room to see the bed empty. Unless he was in the bathroom, Elyle must have fallen asleep in his room. Made sense seeing as Cainen wasn't there. 

Cainen walked up to Elyle's door and with a twist of the handle, he found it locked. Did Elyle not want anyone bothering him? That was right, the brothel men were all leaving back to their different dwellings in the city. He probably had it locked to stay safe. Good boy. 

Knocking on the door, he made sure it was strong enough to be heard. "Elyle baby, it's Cainen. Wake up and come open the door for me," Another strong knock, he knew the raven was hard to wake up. 

As quiet had entranced him, it was the loud knock on the door that startled Elyle. Cainen's voice bellowed and he broke into tears. He was really home, he was right behind the door. There was no way he could open it himself, there was no way he could even move. The only thing he could think to do was call Cainen's name. The syllables alone were enough to comfort him. 

"Cainen...! Cainen, Cainen! Cainen!" Each word became more and more distorted, sobs getting loud enough that they were audible. Wracking, shaking tears as he sniffled and cried out. 

At first, Cainen didn't hear it, the desperation. It took the third time to really sell it and the forth to make him sure. Something was wrong, the cries that followed and the way his voice broke. Something was bad wrong. 

"Elyle!" Cainen rattled the handle roughly, "Baby come on!" He tried, hearing nothing in response but whaling sobs. Elyle was bawling, agonizing groans and moans mixing into it. 

His eyes narrowed and he backed up from the door, it wasn't going to keep him from Elyle. There was no way in hell. A solid kick, another and another. Finally, the wood started to give way and Cainen leaned over to catch his breath. He was so close. Backing up to the other wall, a running charge and he slammed his shoulder as well as his body weight into the door. It gave way and Cainen instead nearly lost all of his footings. 

Elyle looked up from the floor and when Cainen turned towards him, he reached out his hands. He cried harder and harder now that Cainen was within reach. He begged with his entire body for Cainen to come closer and the desperation on his face stopped the elder's, heart. 

Cainen swallowed, pausing where he stood. His gaze had left Elyle and was now staring at the naked corpse on the bed. The turquoise and brown quilt was stained with dried blood and Cainen was trying to make sense of it. The moment he looked back to Elyle, his heart broke. He was bare and bloody, trying to get to where he could crawl. His eyes weren't leaving Cainen and if he didn't hurry, Elyle was going to find a way to get to him. 

The white haired male finally snapped out of his trance and came closer, knees colliding to the floor. He looked mortified and Elyle pitifully scrambled to his lap. Scraping his body along the floor, he slinked to Cainen's legs and buried his head against them. His cries hadn't stopped yet, just slowed to allow him to whimper. 

Cainen wasn't sure what to do, ushering the younger closer towards him. "B-Baby, come here, it's okay." There it was, what Elyle needed to hear for hours now. Cainen didn't realize it, but his voice broke. Emotion showed thick, unlike any other time. 

Elyle immediately responded, forcing his sore body up and finally collapsing into Cainen's arms. "Cainen..." His name must have been repeated a thousand times per minute. The younger clung to him with every limb. Hands grabbed fabric, legs wrapped around. He buried his blood stained face into Cainen's throat and merely continued to sob. 

"Elyle, I'm here. I'm here now, I promise. You're safe." Cainen held onto Elyle like he was made of glass. He didn't know what all hurt and what he knew was hurt, he knew he couldn't fix. Nothing of this could be fixed, he'd have to go to the hospital. There was no way around it. 

Elyle's heart ached and as much as he wanted to stay close to Cainen, the sudden emotions made his head hurt. "I'm... I'm gonna throw up." Elyle muttered, turning with Cainen's help. Just in time was Cainen able to grab the small bin beside the desk they were near. Elyle's body heaved and tensed, purging out from the motion. The violence of the wretches only made his backside hurt. The last small ooze of cum leaking from him brought forth another heave. 

Cainen tried to support Elyle as best he could, hands rubbing his back while he vomited. As the harder heaves surfaced, he brushed Elyle's hair back and let the other hand rub his shoulder. "Get it all out, baby... It's alright." He spoke softly, trying to encourage his precious boy. He'd long forgotten what he was supposed to do and for the first time in years, he was running on instinct. 

Slowly by slowly, Elyle calmed and once he was sure he wouldn't puke anymore, he set the can aside. He let his back rest up against Cainen's chest and he felt weak. Tired, exhausted. He'd cried more today than he felt he had as an infant.

"Elyle... We need to take you to the hospital. Baby, something could be bad wrong." Cainen finally broke the silence and Elyle's head laid against his shoulder.   
"I know..." Elyle whispered, sniffling from the congestion of sobbing. "Please just hold me a little longer."

Finding himself swallowing, Cainen nodded. It wasn't a verbal response but Elyle felt the shift. There it was, the feeling that Cainen had denied for so long. On the outside he was calm, on the inside, he felt so many things at once. Anger, he was furious. Not at Elyle, God no. At Vinci, at his father for having them stay. At himself for not making sure Elyle was safe. Sadness, his heart hurt. He wanted to cry, tears were itching to well and he forced them back like he'd learned. His chest wanted to bow for breath and his heart wanted to race. He didn't know what to do. 

His fingers idly moved through Elyle's hair and he cradled him on his lap. Fingers running down his neck and shoulders. He'd moved him into a bridal style hold, only leaving his legs to rest where they were. The other arm was securely holding him.   
"Shh shh shh... I've got you. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be alright, Elyle." Feather soft lips pressed to the youngers forehead while bangs were brushed back.   
Normally, it would have triggered a smile. He would have seen that porcelain face look so happy and content. There was no shift of expression, Elyle's expression was dead. Cainen had seen more emotion on a cadaver. If anything, the lack of the smile only further denoted how broken he was. 

"I-I hurt... so badly Cainen..." Elyle whispered, even though he wasn't grimacing, the pain was coursing through his body. He looked pale and fevered all at once. Blood loss? His eyes were just a bit glossy and that put fear in Cainen's gut. 

"We're going to get you fixed up baby, it's okay. Just hold on." 

_'What is there to hold onto?'_

-

Hours rolled by and Cainen was left in the lobby. He'd gone through half a dozen lattes from the cafeteria and still, he was exhausted. The adrenalin had left and all while Elyle was being taken care of, he was left to make sure things were cleaned up. 

He'd placed a call to a woman that owed him a favor and one of the best damn undertakers in the business. She knew how to get rid of a body, make anything and everything lose the trail. With nearly a million dollar bounty on her head, Cainen was willing to help her in return. Anything to get him out of this. Once the body was rid and the place was swept over by a cleanup crew; it would be safe to go home. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, it just donned on him that he had a voicemail. It was a number he didn't recognize, so he hadn't paid attention to it. Scrolling through apps, once his voicemail was open, the first message was played. He held the phone up to his ear and with the first word, he was angry. 

"Cainen, it's Vinci, I heard you're at work so I won't make it long. Your father asked for a couple hundred doses of that chemical shit instead of double on the herbal. You're gonna have to talk to him but I'm leaving the originally planned amount, on top of what Asven wants. Don't forget to tally that in for the payment. Won't be seeing you before we leave, so have a good one."

By the end of the message, Cainen was fuming. Elyle had told him how it happened and he didn't put two and two together. That was at 10:49, he didn't get home until half past 5. Over five hours, Elyle didn't remember how long it was between killing Vinci and Cainen coming home. For all they knew, it was a matter of thirty minutes and the rest of the time was spent hurting Elyle. 

Crushing the empty styrofoam cup in his hand, his attention only left the device when a doctor came towards him. He stood to meet the other and a handshake was exchanged. 

"You're Cainen I presume? If you come with me, I'll take you to Elyle." She started and Cainen paused.   
"Is he alright? Tell me before we get in there if you will." Cainen requested, brows creasing as her lips thinned.   
"There was a substantial amount of internal damage but all of that has been corrected and taken care of. He's going to have to stay for a few days at a minimum, we have to make sure all of the liquid stitching stays put. It was by a thread that he didn't bleed to death, I'll be honest with you." She continued, watching Cainen's expression turn more and more serious.   
"Thank you... I'd like to see him now." He stated and she turned to lead him past double doors. 

The large hall was crossed, another set of doors and a two-floor elevator ride. He was in an extensive watch room. That was good to know. The doctor came to a large curtained off room and slid the fabric back. 

Laying on the bed was a cleaned up Elyle, his eyes hazed but as soon as they settled on Cainen, they brightened. Weak arms lifted towards him and two different IV's were connected to his forearms. Tape secured the butterfly drips to his skin and a pale printed gown was draping low on his shoulders. 

"Cainen, Cainen..." Elyle recited as he came closer.   
The older male made way to Elyle's side and immediately leaned over him. His hands raised and grabbed Cainen's face and pulled his forehead to forehead with him. Cainen didn't make a move, merely staying close and looking over muted sapphire and citrine. Elyle was the one to move first and kiss him, the press slow but seeking. It lasted all but a handful of returns before Elyle's head fell back against the pillow. It was worth the effort in his opinion. 

Cainen turned and pulled the chair at the bedside closer, sitting down and finding Elyle's hand. 

"I've already informed Mr. Vang, but Elyle you'll be staying here for a few days. We'll make sure you're out of pain and comfortable, so please bear with us keeping an eye on you. You've just undergone surgery." The doctor spoke up once again, coming to the end of the bed to look towards Elyle. 

"I-I understand... Thank you, doctor." Elyle replied quietly, giving a small nod.   
"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to use your call light." She offered a smile and with that, she left behind the curtain and closed the door behind her. 

"How are you feeling...?" Cainen asked, leaning on the side of the bed and bringing Elyle's hand to his lips. He rested his cheek against the back of his hand, carefully minding the wires. 

Elyle's head turned a bit to look at him and his fingers tried to reach to stroke Cainen's face. "I'm not in pain... I feel alright." He replied, watching emerald soften.   
"I'm sorry Elyle. I'm so sorry.." A soft apology while a grimace was across his face. He nuzzled into Elyle's hand, placing gentle kisses here and there.   
"If you think that I blame you, you're wrong," Elyle stated, fingers lacing with Cainen's when they were palm to palm. 

Cainen couldn't find the words to say, he felt like he'd break down in tears. All of his energy spent on fighting them back. Elyle shifted in the large bed and once he was on an edge, he patted the space.   
"Hold me Cainen... Please." Elyle requested, looking towards the other male.   
Standing and stepping on the backs of his shoes, he left them by the chair. Careful and slow movements into the bed, turning on his side and pulling the mass of blankets up around them. Elyle was quick to come and lay in his arms. Staying on his back but resting his head on a firm bicep.   
"I'm sleepy..." Elyle cooed sweetly, head nuzzling up against Cainen's chest.   
"Sleep baby boy, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll be right here when you wake up." Gentle fingers shifted through raven locks and sure enough, Elyle was already drifting. The pain drip that they had him on was making him tired and Cainen was content to let him recover. 

This was only the start, there was so much more. He'd taken the psychology courses, he knew what it involved. Elyle had already been through so much and now, an even fresher wound. What would this do to them? He was far from worried if sex was ever on the table again, no. He was worried that back home, just walking by his room would cause him to break down. He worried about the nightmares, the flashbacks. If he'd wake up screaming and fighting to get out of Cainen's arms. Therapy would be talked about and Cainen would make sure it was seriously considered. 

As is, they already had to put him on a tranquilizer and a strong SSRI. His nerves were shot and as soon as the staff started to try to treat him, he snapped. Too many people touching him, too much attention and he was still scared out of his wits. His brain had enough and he was childlike for a few hours after they calmed him. Even now, Cainen noticed he was a bit more clingy and affectionate. That was just fine with him. 

Cainen watched the sleeping face of his precious boy and idly brushed a few locks of hair back. The movement seemed to keep Elyle calm and with the medicine, he didn't think there would be many interruptions. Carefully reaching past the top of the bed, Cainen grabbed the light chain and turned it off. The room became dark save for the small screens on the IV poles. Their steady drip and beep being rather rhythmic and soothing. 

The older male at some point drifted off as well. His body naturally staying put for Elyle. He'd gotten used to sleeping with him, they had their routine. Slowly by slowly, Elyle also curled more into him and made himself comfortable. 

For the first time in what felt like a century, peace was over both of them. For how long, that was always up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unng! I couldn't leave my precious boy like that, I immediately had to write this. I really hope I was able to convey some of Cainen's inner thoughts and emotions this time. I focus a lot more on Elyle because he's more emotionally balanced. c: Well, he was. 
> 
> The next few chapters will more than likely be recovery, hospital time and home time. Once Elyle is healed, Cainen has some things to teach him. In and out of the bedroom. ;3 We'll, of course, get back to some hardcore smut. After a full recovery, they're both going to be at their limit. Expect a full chapter of smut sooner or later. C:


	13. Little did you know, I'd just want to feel normal again

9:15 AM - Monday, September 8th.

"If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call us Elyle." A smiling nurse spoke, watching Cainen buckle the younger into the car. 

Closing the door for them, the car started and soon, was pulled out of the lot. 

"Are you sure you're not in pain?" Cainen asked, eyes darting from traffic to Elyle and back.   
"I'm fine Cainen, I promise. It's not like we're far from home, pain meds are in reach." He reminded and his arm stretched out so his hand could find Cainen's. It had been a long minute since he'd held his hand while he was driving. 

Cainen's fingers laced with the set of smaller ones and a yawn tore from his lips. He hadn't slept since he'd found Elyle on Saturday. It would have probably been a better idea for Elyle to drive them home. He was pretty sure he have an easier time on pain meds than Cainen was without sleep. 

"Don't kill us," Elyle mumbled, eyes closing for a moment when a car got a little too close to them.   
"I'm just a little tired, don't worry about it." Another yawn and Cainen was lying to himself and Elyle.   
"You haven't slept in three days Cainen. We're ordering food, getting high and going to sleep." Elyle stated, reaching out to grab Cainen's phone off of the magnetic mount. 

After a few taps on the screen, past his lock code and Cainen's brow arched. He was already dialing someone when he tried to question it. "How the hell did you-"  
"Shh." Elyle interrupted, Keelan, picking up on the other end.   
"Hello? Yeah, It's Elyle, listen I've been really sick and I gave it to Cainen." He stated, the others words unable to be heard in reply.   
"Elyle what are you doing?" Cainen tried again.   
"Yeah? Yeah go ahead and just inform everyone Cainen's out sick. Yeah, thanks." Hanging up, Elyle looked towards Cainen with a pout on his face.   
"You need sleep and I want you with me... You can't leave me alone at home the first day. That's cruel and you know it." With that, Elyle started and finished the argument.

Cainen bit his tongue and irritation flared his nostrils. He wasn't used to letting anyone train track him like that. He wasn't about to lash out and for now, he was worried about scaring Elyle. He was being held together with psycho-altering medication. The last thing he needed to do was yell at him and send him into a frenzy. 

Forcing himself to calm down, the faster they were home, the better. Or so that's what he thought. 

The trip was rather quick and soon they were parked. Cainen was circling the car and Elyle was getting out faster than he could make it.   
"Are you sure you can walk?" Cainen questioned, arms coming to wrap around Elyle.   
"No, but I'm going to try," Elyle replied eyes narrowed with a determination that once again irritated Cainen. 

The trip inside was slow, the pace hard to keep up with in the sense it was so agonizingly sluggish. Even the trek down the hall was a snails speed, finally getting to the bed and both males collapsing onto it. 

Cainen shifted and Elyle was crawling over his body. Digging in his side table drawer, he located the false beer can and the bottle of painkillers. Back on his side, Elyle was already setting up to roll a joint out of the pre-ground herb.   
"What do you want to eat Cainen baby? Chinese? Pizza?" Elyle asked, bright doe eyes searching the other. He saw the irritation and his movements slowed. His lips slowly fell to a frown and he paused completely.   
"Elyle, what's wrong?" Cainen's features softened a good deal and he realized what kind of look he had on his face.   
"I'm too comfortable, I'm being too commanding," Elyle stated, rolling papers being placed back into the can before the lid was screwed back on. 

As Elyle retreated, he was constantly looking at Cainen for reassurance. Regrettably, Cainen took a long time to realize that. Elyle had fully corrected what all he'd done and tried to distance himself. That wasn't good. 

A deep breath through his nose and Cainen turned his attention to Elyle. "You're seeking a routine right now. You want things to go back to normal, right? That's why you're doing all this so suddenly. You want to ensure that things follow our previous pattern." This was more so a question but Cainen phrased it like a diagnosis. One that was scarily accurate. Perhaps all that schooling and psychology held merit after all. 

Elyle's face fell slowly and soon, he couldn't look at Cainen while he was saying what he had to say. It was true and he didn't enjoy hearing it out loud. "You're right." 

"I know I am, I'm just reminding myself to be a little more patient with my precious minx." Cainen picked up his phone and Elyle was left a bit confused when the device was suddenly the point of interest.   
He didn't say a word, instead, he tried his best to ignore it and not make a fuss. That gesture alone gained Cainen's attention.   
"I'm craving take-out." The small sentence brought something across Elyle's face, he thought he'd never see again. The tiniest smile he'd seen on the males face, but one nonetheless. 

Elyle waited patiently until Cainen was done placing an order for delivery. Once the phone was tossed aside, he looked at the elder with knit brows. He started to say something and his mouth closed last second, worry striking his features. 

Cainen watched the change and shifted closer on the bed, hand coming to cup the younger's cheek. When his attention was directed back, the white haired male moved in for a kiss and left it gentle. Something that could be escaped from easily. 

Elyle immediately wrapped his arms around Cainen's neck and pulled him closer, lips pressing harder. He wanted to memorize Cainen's touch and burn it into his skin. The last thing he wanted the other to think was that he was afraid. Elyle knew he was the reason he himself had any remaining sanity. He wouldn't have made it without Cainen. 

The surprise was on Cainen's end, he wasn't expecting the sudden press and move of lips. He welcomed it, though, plush lips parting and tongues meeting in the middle. His eyes had long closed and didn't see fluttering lashes that barely covered stained glass hues. 

Despite the depth, there was more emotion in the kiss than what it felt like. Desperation, need. Appreciation, gratitude. Worship, praise. They hadn't had any passionate physical contact in days. A kiss here and there, hands being held and cradled embraces. Yet the fire was smothered down for a pause. 

The thing that pulled them away from each other was the sound of the elevator dinging. Time had passed and they had long tangled up with one another. Cainen was supporting Elyle on his stomach, keeping the younger from putting pressure on his backside. Their kisses had long become sloppy, a small trail of saliva running down Cainen's cheek. 

Hearing the voice of the delivery person, Elyle shifted off of Cainen and the other male jumped up. Wiping his mouth and hurrying out the door, down the hall and out of sight. 

Elyle laid on his back, face flushed and heart thumping. It felt so good, a physical contact that quenched his desire. Any other time, he would be rock hard. The fact he wasn't, didn't cross his mind thankfully. That would have surely hurt to realize how badly unsettled his body really was. 

He found himself drifting deeper into thought when Cainen's footsteps were heard back into the room. One hand had the bag of food and the other held bottles of water. They were in for the long haul, something told him. 

It sounded good, the day ahead of them. Movies, weed, and food. Lazy make-outs and sooner or later, they'd both be relaxed enough to sleep. It didn't matter when they woke up, all Elyle wanted was to be held. Now, Cainen wasn't as upset about not coming into work. He really was exhausted and needed to rest. The entire world wasn't going to exist aside from them. Just the kind of vacation they both needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy chapter but I wanted to update. <3 Thinking a large multi-day chapter and a time skip coming up. As soon as Elyle is healed fully, more will be able to go on. Trying to keep a semi-realistic pace. ;3 Stay tuned my lovelies.


	14. Little did you know, we couldn't handle it after all

2:00 PM - Wednesday, September 10th.

"Before I bring in the patient, it's been directed that I speak with you. So please, Mr..?" Dark hazel eyes shifted towards a white haired male sitting behind her desk.   
"Vang. Cainen Vang."   
"Mr. Vang. It's a pleasure, however not under these circumstances." The woman started, a chair being rolled closer to the desk while her attention turned towards Cainen.   
"Likewise. Elyle, my... boyfriend, well he moved in under a month ago and just recently he was assaulted." Cainen explained, emerald narrowing while sizing up the woman. It was a habit, something he did to everyone.   
"This was the mentioned rape and trauma? According to the case file, it ended in death. How was that taken care of?" She asked, fingers typing away each time Cainen was asked a question and then replied. 

His lips thinned into a line and the ever present poker face was reflecting. He watched her push up her glasses and his brows creased. "I work with the police force, I was able to push it through the loops pretty quickly. Even though it was out of self-defense, the body was and still is missing. There's no way to close the case but it was an undesirable. It's no one's top priority to look into." 

"I see. Has Mr. De'lucroix acknowledged it yet? That anything has happened?" She questioned, continuing to document the conversation and fill out the large form.   
"He's refused. He's continued to act as if nothing happened, that's not the reason were here, though. At least once a day, Elyle snaps," Cainen paused, fingers coming to a temple. The dark circles under his eyes only further proved the story.   
"Hallucinations, a self-induced fever, screaming hysteria. He's tried to stab himself, jump out the window- we live on the top floor of a skyscraper mind you." He looked fed up, like a man at wit's end trying to keep the love of his life from killing himself. In reality, he was more annoyed with Elyle than he'd ever been. 

The intake therapist's mouth shifted into a frown as she listened but each little thing she recorded. "None of that sounds like it's out of the normal, can you tell me about the hallucinations?" 

"They're all of the assault. He was drugged, paralyzed, for most of it. When he starts to get into a vivid attack, he freezes. He just sobs and shakes, his body doesn't move but he starts screaming and crying. Touch scares him more so all I've come to do is hold his hand and talk to him. Louder than the voices in his head." Cainen knew the right words to say, not only that, he knew what was going on. 

What he lacked was the patience and the understanding. He had such a short fuse and Elyle needed more help than he could give. He wasn't made for compassion, not anymore. He'd been turned cold for a reason, it wasn't easy to turn back. Now the only care he knew he could give was providing access to things that could help. Making sure that Elyle got help and at least having the patience to talk him into coming. 

"Alright, well it already sounds to me like we have a very fresh trauma case. All of this is normal, Mr. Vang. I'm not the doctor, but I do see a continuation if not an increase on the antipsychotics." After a few clicks of her mouse, she offered a smile and turned towards the printer to check the freshly copied paper. 

"I think we're ready for Elyle if you'd like to call him in." Handing the document to Cainen, once he took it, she closed a file and brought up another.   
"I'll bring him in." Cainen stood and with a nod of thanks, left the small room to retrieve the raven. 

-

4:48 PM - Saturday, September 13th.

32 hours had passed since Elyle's last attack. Now, Cainen was just waiting. It was like clockwork when it came down to how long the medicine worked. Neither of them were used to having to remind or be reminded to take pills. It would be taken late or too early, sometimes either would affect him. 

For the meantime, Cainen sat on the bed. A book perched on his lap and reading glasses on his face, he was half a chapter into a law book. Every word seemed to make him tired, suddenly his focus was gone. It had been a lazy day and he'd been studying since six in the morning. Maybe it was time for a break. 

Like the chime of a coo coo clock, a sudden rage filled scream was heard outside the room. Elyle more and more started to turn to anger, since he brought everything to surface to the intake therapist at the health center. He'd genuinely given his all, told every little thing he could think of. Included things of his past and how it triggered him; if Cainen was going to not only pay for it but wanted him to do it, he'd do it. In the hopes of not only pleasing Cainen but not wasting the good will and kindness. No matter how much he choked and Cainen was left to let him sob out his story. 

The white haired male jumped to his feet and was out the door in an instant, steps rushing into the hall. A small growling noise was close and his eyes narrowed. There was no way Elyle had returned to his room, had he? 

Turning to the door right beside his, sure enough, the door was open and on the ground was Elyle. Down beside the bed, clutching his head and fingers knotted in his hair. His skin was red and Cainen could tell he was boiling.   
"Elyle, what the fuck are you doing in here?!" It was exclaimed faster than Cainen could control. Why would he do this to himself?  
His voice earned a flinch and he stomped closer, every step making the smaller male shake.   
"Don't you fucking come near me!" Elyle screamed voice muttered slightly into his knees. He was curled into himself, closed in, trying to hide from the threat.   
"Elyle, it's me. Cainen, come on baby..." He tried gentle words, the scowl on his face unable to be hidden.   
"I know who the fuck you are! You..." He turned his face towards Cainen, brows knit in anger. His pupils had shrunk, adrenalin was surfacing tension against his veins. "You fucking did this! If it wasn't for you-" Realization struck and his entire form wracked with tremors. 

"Elyle, you need to calm down-" Cainen tried, only to be cut off before he'd finished.   
"No!" Standing on wobbling legs, it was a struggle but Cainen could see the hatred boiling behind his eyes. 

He'd snapped again, hadn't he? The same thing that made him so loving towards Cainen, had come undone. He was realizing the gravity, he wasn't blinded by the need to survive. He was seeing what had happened and he wasn't pleased with the hand of cards he'd been forced to take. 

"All of this... Everything is because of you! I would be at home right now, I wouldn't be in this disaster!" Another growl and Cainen stood his ground. As Elyle marched towards him, the smaller male wasn't a threat to him. At least he didn't think. 

Emerald narrowed in thought and anger started to surface in defense. Elyle was right, the blame was rightfully placed. Cainen's ego, however, wouldn't admit that he caused this. He couldn't accept the blame, he wasn't able to swallow that this was all, entirely, his fault.   
"Shut your fucking mouth, you're lucky to even be here!" Cainen hissed, stepping closer himself and watching Elyle pause. 

"Lucky?! Lucky to he kept here like a fucking pet?! Lucky to be forced into sex?! Lucky to be left here to be raped while some psychotic killer... While you fuck away playing good cop bad cop, I'm fucking lucky Cainen?!" Elyle had breached the space between them and he was as close to Cainen as he could get. Lurching into his space, shoulders straight and fists trembling. 

Cainen swallowed thickly, hurt settling deep behind his eyes, the hardened expression desperately trying to hide it. "Psychotic killer? I fuck away...?" This was bad, this was really bad. Cainen felt it, the composure snapping. His fingers itching to ball up, his heart pounding in anticipation of pain. Rippling through his arm, his knuckles throbbing on impact. Elyle wouldn't take much to break. 

"I didn't fucking stutter, Cainen. I hate you," A mumble and Elyle's face turned. Voice trailed down to a whisper. Tears were being held back but they were escaping from his words.   
Cainen's brow twitched, the words being the last straw. He...hated him? After all that they felt, after all, that they shared, Elyle hated him?   
"I hate you." Stronger words, an angry look from Elyle, teeth grit and bared. Fire boiled behind mismatched eyes and although Cainen loved that look, he couldn't control it anymore. 

Elyle watched Cainen as the expression fell from his face, his features turning cold and the look behind his eyes, menacing. This set fear into his bones, he'd gone too far but it was too late. Now all there was to do, was make sure Cainen gave him a reason to really hate him. He'd already said it, even though it was a lie. He blamed Cainen, but he cared for him more than anyone else in the world. 

"You hate me." A dark chuckle, gaze narrowing as Cainen's hands finally clenched together. "If you hate me... it doesn't matter how I treat you then, does it?" 

Elyle's face hardened and he swallowed, he was scared. He was shaking, but his words merely tried to egg the other on. He wanted a reason, even if he knew it wouldn't change a damn thing. "It doesn't matter what you do to me Cainen... You won't change a thing." 

Reaching out, Elyle was grabbed by rough hands that sought to hurt him. One grabbed his throat and the other his hair. His body would follow the bruising hold, a thumb forcing into his jugular. 

Cainen held onto the smaller male and his strength was shown when Elyle was lifted. His throat alone being the support and Cainen leveled them, looking him eye to eye. The younger fought, already clipped nails trying to scratch. They had already run into that problem, thankfully Elyle himself wanted to save him from the claws.   
"Let's see if I can change your mind," Cainen started, only to be interrupted yet again.   
"Cainen- don-t... make me. h-ate you." A strangled plea, eyes trying to sell the point. He could hardly get the words out and every syllable hurt.   
"It's too late. You already said you did." Cainen's jaw clenched and his next actions broke Elyle's, heart. 

A sound move and Cainen tossed Elyle away from him, throwing him to the ground. He didn't make a move closer to help, instead of running to comfort, he loomed. Reveling in how Elyle tried to shake the daze. 

After hitting the ground, he turned to try and pull air into his lungs. The impact knocked the wind out of him. He pushed onto his elbows and was far too busy trying to breathe, to even notice Cainen taking lazy steps closer. 

Cainen had done it, he'd thrown him. Choked him, made the first violent move. It was going to be so easy now, so easy to build hatred. So easy to make animosity. More and more with each nerve that registered pain. 

"Ya'know... I really thought we were going somewhere. I fucking tried Elyle, for the first time." Bitter words and Cainen reached down to grab Elyle again. Manhandling him, forcing him over his shoulder and wrenching his arm behind his back.   
"Cainen, stop!" It felt so familiar, he'd just gotten out of this stage with Cainen. Now he was right back to the start, begging for his life. What was going to happen? Was Cainen going to fuck him? Kill him? Beat him? 

"I don't think you realize that I might like you.. but that doesn't mean I love you. You're still replaceable Elyle," Another sadistic chuckle and Cainen was marching through the room and out into the living space. There were only four windows in the entire floor that opened, the final destination was one of them. 

"Cainen, what are you doing!! Cainen!!" Elyle started to panic, he felt Cainen pushing open the large window. His entire body flailed and his arm was twisted at the joint to still him. "Cainen!! Please!!" Tears started to flow as soon as Elyle realized what was about to happen. 

Slinging Elyle's body out the window, the only remaining grip was left on his hand. Cainen's strong hand gripping his wrist, he himself couldn't grip in return. His other hand reached out and despite the pulled muscle, he held on as his life was depending on it. 

Traffic rushed below and it was a straight drop, not a single interruption from the pavement. The lights blurred and Elyle's eyes rolled around in his head. He looked up at Cainen, fear across his entire body. His entire body was stiff and clinging, core shaking and he couldn't remember ever being so terrified. 

"You're not special Elyle..." Cainen spoke, a deathly calm tone falling over the words. His grip on Elyle was firm but he teasingly relaxed it a bit, just to see the panic flood Elyle's face. His skin was bruising from the youngers grip and the pain sparked pleasure into his gut. 

He watched the small male turn into nothing but tears. He started to sob, words unable to be understood. Something was mumbled, a few times to himself. "-ing... y-ou.."

"Stop fucking mumbling, for god sake." Cainen groaned and Elyle's gaze lit with anger.   
"You're a fucking liar Cainen!" He screamed through his tears, forcing his voice past the lump in his throat.   
"..What?"   
"Don't fucking tell me I'm not special to you Cainen! That's a fucking lie! Just like when I said I hated you!" Another flurry of tears and Elyle sobbed, fingers trying to grip as fatigue started to sink into his arms. 

Cainen's brow cinched, watching the genuine terror grow slowly to anger towards the injustice. "What the fuck are you saying?!"   
Elyle's teeth grit and more tears pushed out of him, body slacking a bit as he felt the hold start to be left up to Cainen. He wasn't in control, he was still exactly where Cainen wanted him. That was what broke him down. 

"I'm saying I fucking love you! You're crazy, you scare the shit out of me, you've fucked up my entire life! I hate you, I can't stand you! I wish this never happened but I love you Cainen!" Hysterical words and sobs and Elyle was left closing his eyes and trying to settle nausea in his stomach. It was so high up, he was scared enough to pass out if he wasn't too terrified to give up. 

The only response was a sudden pull on his arm and soon, the wind was no longer able to be felt. What he did feel, was his backside cradled and strong arms pulling him chest to chest. He immediately buried his head into Cainen's neck and sobbed. He couldn't stop. How cruel was this man going to be to him? How much more would he have to suffer?

Something jumbled the both of them and Elyle felt his feet touch the floor. Cainen had collapsed into a sitting position and was holding Elyle on his lap. He had his face hidden in Elyle's hair and he was starting to shiver himself. 

Elyle's hands came to Cainen's face and he grabbed it, forcing the other to look at him. Not a word was spoken, instead, lips finding lips and seeking to make amends. Neither of them could even start to apologize for what was happening. While Elyle was the least at fault, he wasn't lying. He'd long fallen in love with Cainen, far beyond what had started out of fear. 

Cainen's hands came to grip Elyle's face in return, gentle fingers stroking his skin while their heads tilted to allow lips to part. Tears were still rolling down Elyle's cheeks, being swiped away by pale thumbs. Emerald was welling and despite closed lids, eyes still managed to seep from their corners. 

This wasn't right, it wasn't healthy. But Cainen needed Elyle. He was so brave, he still managed to speak his mind. He continued to put Cainen in his place, even after he was pushed to the limit. He needed someone that would stand their ground, he needed someone that understood him so well. 

One of Cainen's hands fell to Elyle's chest and instead of seeking to excite, his palm rested against his heart. Feeling the melodic thump and warmth of the smaller male, he was entranced. It was always so calming. 

Lips were nibbled and sucked, deep, passionate kisses forming before and after. Tongues tangled and sought to taste, circling and entangling with each other in a rhythmic dance. There was so much emotion, so many things that needed to be said but had to be shown instead. Both of them were afraid of each other, in some way or form. 

Cainen was big and strong, he used pain to hide the fact he was afraid to feel anything. He hides behind his fists. Elyle is soft and gentle, smart and cunning. Accepting, emotional. He might be afraid, but he shows it. Something that Cainen idolizes from afar. He'd cried more because and for Elyle than he had in half a dozen years. There was still humanity that Elyle could reach and Cainen was hungering for understanding. Even if he tried to defend himself with anger. 

They both wanted to love and a realization was met. They were already trying to give it to each other. Now was to tear down the egos, defenses and try to push past it. If they ever really wanted to work. Despite the blame, despite the fact that the situation seemed unredeemable. They could do it if they could remember they were both humans. 

"Elyle.." A soft breath and mismatched eyes opened. They were a breath away from each other and stares were searching over one another.   
"Cainen..." He mumbled, fingers tracing down the others jawline and dipping along the curve of his neck.   
The request that built behind emerald was a large one, Elyle could tell, but he wanted to hear it.   
"Tell me Cainen, please.." Brows creased slightly and Cainen's thumbs came up to wipe under the heterochromia eyes.   
"Can I hear it one more time?" Perhaps the question from Cainen wasn't so big after all.   
"I love you Cainen." A soft and sweet whisper, the warm breath against his lips enough to nearly make the other male melt. "I love you, I care about you Cainen. I'm sorry-" Elyle was cut off quickly, startled slightly.   
"Don't apologize." Cainen interrupted, shaking his head a bit. "Neither of us can do that right now."   
Elyle's features softened in understanding, how he saw it so quickly, that was what scared him. "A-Alright..."

Cainen inhaled deeply, holding back the continuous well of emotions. Instead, he pulled Elyle closer to him. Holding him carefully, the grip was like Elyle was fragile. He's treated him roughly enough for a lifetime.   
Lips were near Elyle's hear and he could hear a steady breath. They were both calming down. He expected Cainen to start whispering sweet nothings to him. That was what normally happened soon after an argument. Granted, nothing this serious had happened yet. 

"I love you, Elyle." 

Mismatched eyes widened and he nearly thought he'd imagined it. Cainen's nose nuzzling just under his ear. Lips pressed chastly to his throat and he was sure it had been said. There was no repeating it, it was whispered so low it could have been his imagination. Even though he wanted to doubt it, the affectionate way Cainen clung to his body told him otherwise. Just as he'd predicted, the sweet nothings. He never expected something so sweet. In fact, he'd already accepted living years before hearing the words from Cainen. 

He'd said it. They both had and now there was no going back to how things were. 

Elyle could have left, Cainen could have killed him and neither would have gotten anywhere. Putting aside their damnable pride, it was a sacrifice for each other. Something that had to happen before they could ever think about making it further. 

Without the shroud of sex to maintain their relationship, it was reduced to having to know one another. Neither was perfect but it was perfectly imperfect. That was the closest either of them would ever get to perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, so this was a long time coming. Elyle has realized that all until now was just coping with so much happening. However, in the mix, he actually made real feelings out of it. Cainen has just dropped the mask of kindness and allowed himself to be cruel. They both fucked up and caught feelings, now they have to figure out if there's any possible way to repair what they have. 
> 
> Much more to come, taking it slow. ;3 Little bits of torture for my boys at a time. Let me know what you think loves, it always makes me so happy.


	15. Little did you know, Our voices won't silence.

9:00 AM - Sunday, October 25th. 

A slightly beat up SUV pulled into the empty driveway of a duplex and quickly shut off the engine. Inside, a small brunette woman who had her brows knit in distress. She looked down at the paper in her hands and took another look up towards the street numbers. 

This was the place and there was no mistaking it. This was where her baby boy was. 

Fauni pulled the handle for the door and beat up tennis shoes landed on the ground. A solid closing of the car door rang out and slow steps to the second doorway were taken. She looked terrified like someone was about to jump out and chase her. Her feet stopped at the door and a couple solid knocks were made on the metal. 

Moments passed and nothing, not even the sound of someone attempting to answer the door. Another hard knock and this time, she called out.  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" Fauni's voice echoed in the neighborhood and a glance towards the window left her curious.  
Lights were still on, doors were open but there wasn't a thing inside.

Glancing around, she took note of the 'for rent' sign on the other apartments lawn. Without a neighbor to notice her, there wasn't a thing that stopped her from opening the front door. The decision was made and the knob was twisted to open, much to her surprise, it was unlocked.  
"Hello? Elyle?" Fauni took a cautious step into the house and her eyes scanned around for a sign of who lived there. 

Across the floor were marks where furniture had been moved and from what she could see, the other rooms were empty as well. Great, she was breaking and entering for no reason. Fantastic Fauni at it again, Syden would have her head. 

Still, she pressed on and looked around. Everything was gone but trash or items that weren't all that important. Mail was on the floor in the kitchen and that was the first thing she honed in on. Yes, this was it. She could figure out who the hell lived here and dashed. Obviously, the electric hadn't been cut off yet and an ominously timed crack startled her. The light in the kitchen blew and now fear of a poltergeist was a passing, ironic thought. 

Crouching down by the letters, she grabbed them all up and the first name she saw brought tears to her eyes. Elyle Vieri De'Lucroix. He'd changed back to his birth name after all. Each and every letter had his name on it and with this information, she crammed them into her pocket. The bills would give her his information, which even though that sounded so illegal... She certainly justified it as a worried mother. 

Standing, she continued her trek around the house and in the bedroom, there were more horrors than information. A heavy sigh and the litter of condoms, wrappers, trash, and pills were what made her heart hurt. So he still wasn't able to get away from his old life. The thought of her son suffering like this- she couldn't stomach it. 

Frustrated and quick steps took her through the rest of the house and in the bathroom she threw open the medicine cabinet. Inside, pill bottles with dozens of different names. The moment she saw Elyle's though, she yanked them down and more distress filled her. He wasn't taking his medicine, wherever he was, he'd gone cold and she knew what that meant. He was torturing himself. When had he last slept or ate? 

The bottles were stashed and Fauni hurried to the door before leaving and locking it behind her. Whoever left, had the key or they could get in later. Elyle was at least that responsible if he was keeping the place up for some reason. 

She couldn't start her car fast enough and her seat belt was forgotten for half the ride home. She was in a flurry of emotions and there wasn't a thing to do about it until she was in her wife's arms. 

Barreling into the driveway, she parked abnormally and sprinted to the door. Throwing it open and storming off into the kitchen. 

"He's here! He left again but Syden he's in the city! I know it!" She started and immediately the woman at the sink turned.  
A stoic looking blonde leaned back against the counter and blue eyes softened in a glance. "Fauni please don't tell me you were looking for Elyle again.."  
"Don't you care that he's out there?" She snapped and she watched a heavy sigh take the taller woman's shoulders.  
"Of course I care, I just know that he- He left for a reason. He's trying to find himself." Syden attempted to explain, coming to the table and pulling a chair closer to the one she sat on. 

Fauni sat beside the woman and felt her arm wrap around her. In her hands were the mail she'd stolen and Syden's eyes widened. Tears fell and stained the envelope and trembling fingers started to tear open the paper.  
Unfolded was a bill for a hospital trip, where he'd needed x rays, labs, pain treatment and wound treatment. The more she read, the more she cried and soon she was covering her mouth and laying in the strong grip of the other woman.  
"It's alright honey it's alright... He's okay, he's our strong baby boy and he's okay." Syden tried, feeling the other woman sob against her.  
French started to pour out of the hiccuped cries and every word made Syden's heart ache.

_"Please God, Please bring my child back. Guide his soul and keep him from the ashes. Please just take care of my baby."_

 

7:45 PM - Thursday, November 6th. 

"Harder, C'mon Elyle, put your weight into it." A stern voice ordered, a piece of vinyl covered foam hitting him to break his posture. He held up the pads for the other to punch and while he was pretty strong for his weight, he had far too many 'street' habits. Cainen was trying to teach him how to fight properly and strategically. While cheap shots were advocated and a fair fight wasn't the goal; he at least wanted him to know how not to hurt himself.

Elyle's brows cinched at Cainen's words and his concentration fell on the sweat that was rolling down his own skin. They'd been at this for hours, but thankfully Elyle was able to surprise the older male quite a bit. He wasn't afraid to fight, nor did he lack all skill. The thing they figured out was when he went into a flashback or his emotions got out of control, he froze. He had since he was younger, especially if his attacker had more than fighting on the brain. The moment hands fell on him to grope, he'd lose all sense of self and straight out panic. He always did, years of prior abuse being the teacher of trained response. 

Feet shifted and a clenched fist reeled back, punching from a low angle and sailing into the thickly padded block. This time, Cainen stepped back and that was the ultimate compliment of the night. He was able to break his stance. Another and another, jab after jab; there was a speed but he knew the goal was to get faster. Maintain the force but pick up the pace. 

Cainen for the first time in the few weeks they'd been training, had to keep up. Shifting just enough to protect himself and leaning his weight back on the ball of his foot for the force. 

"Yeah yeah yeah! Go, Elyle! Don't stop!" He praised, watching the flurry of nicely postured punches. While he did want the speed and eventually the strength to increase, for the time being, it was the best he'd shown. 

His arms were tired and sore but with the grunted out echoes of praise, there was no way he wouldn't push himself. It lit a fire in him that wasn't just based on his kink, either. While yes, praise was a very sexually based thing for him; when it was times like these, it wasn't. Cainen was telling him he was doing something good in everyday life. He always did, he assured him he was doing a good job and the amount that helped Elyle was tremendous. 

At last, he couldn't perform anymore and he saw Cainen's lips curl into a smile as he slowed down. Elyle originally thought this would be a burden to Cainen, but the man genuinely seemed to be enjoying it. Having someone to teach and spar with, he was still not fit to really fight the white haired male, but he was getting there. The idea had been brought up for self-defense and Cainen insisted it become a measure that they would take. The reality was, he couldn't always follow Cainen and obviously, there wasn't a soul he could trust to leave Elyle around. Glad that Elyle held no reservation in killing to protect himself, that at least provided a little bit of security in the process. 

Leaning over to rest his hands on his knees, Elyle's head hung for a moment in pause. His chest was clenching from the cardio and Cainen hadn't been going easy on him for a reason. He was a smoker, he drank too much and there was still stamina issues to work out. They had started as soon as the doctor said it was okay and with the combination of therapy and outlet; Elyle was doing phenomenal. Back on his medication, on a new one as well. The breakdowns or freak-outs were long in between now. While it may even be weekly, it was better than daily or even more. 

"Good job, you did great Elyle. Really, I'm impressed." Cainen praised, sports wrapped hand coming to pat his back gently.  
"I'm glad, your coaching is paying off. Look at these muscles." He straightened his posture and arm came out to flex. While there was a bit more there, it was nothing in comparison to the shape of Cainen's strongly built arms.  
"Oh yeah?" The white haired man teased, a sparkle coming to his eyes that made Elyle know he was in trouble.  
Arms came to grab onto him and pull him chest to chest with the taller man; doe eyes looking up at him as lips formed a smile. "Yeah. What's wrong? You gotta show off now?" 

A sensual purr came from Cainen's throat and he reached down to latch onto Elyle's thighs. He lifted him straight up into a hold and arms wrapped around his neck in response. "Yeah, I gotta show off now." The elder replied and watched an amused expression form. 

"Take me to the bathroom and let's take a shower Cainen." Elyle felt his feet immediately start to take them that way and he leaned up to start mouthing kisses to the other's throat. Thick lips nibbled skin and teeth grazed; meanwhile, the feeling of a jaw setting disrupted him. 

Cainen was walking across the living area and towards their rooms; going straight into his and into the bathroom. Elyle wasn't surprised when shoes were kicked off and he made easy work of his own. That was all he got a chance to remove however when he soon felt cool tile pressed against his heated skin. Cainen had him flat against the wall and under him, was working the knobs of the shower. The spray went over his head and instead, soaked the white haired male with a cool splash. How he could be so unflinching to the cold, he didn't want to know. 

Soon it warmed a bit and was left at a manageable temp to chill them down. However, there was little chance of that happening with the way Elyle saw the other looking at him. It had been over two months since they'd actually fucked. Instead of avoiding it, a release was found and given but as far as actually fucking, they hadn't. Cainen refused, didn't bring it up and down right denied him. The doctor had mentioned a timeline and Cainen was sticking to the long side of it. 

Elyle's eyes hazed and lids fell as Cainen came to hover above him. Their lips were inches away and the tension was rising. "Please.." A begging whisper and anymore, it was merely for the sake of impatience. He didn't have to ask, Cainen knew and damn well what he wanted. 

Lips met and they parted after a few returns, tongues meeting and teeth biting lips. Water poured down Cainen's shoulders and onto him, soaking his clothes little by little and he loved it. Fingers came and yanked his head to the side, mouth trailing down his jaw and to place open kisses to his throat. 

Gasps escaped Elyle's lips and his lashes fluttered as Cainen's hands moved to pull up his tank top and latch onto his nipples. The sheer force between their bodies and the wrap of Elyle's legs kept him up. The press was nearly uncomfortable but fingertips pinched and pulled, causing him to clench Cainen's sides that much harder. 

"Fu--ck." A breathy curse and Cainen knew how to work him up. He was already hard and aching between them. He was so sensitive, they hadn't been savagely coupling like they had at the start.  
"What do you want?" Cainen exhaled and the contrast of his breath and the cold water was a sensation that sparked a fire.  
"I want you to put me down," Elyle replied and Cainen was quick to obey. While he was as dominant and possessive as ever, Elyle didn't have to repeat himself and even when teasing, the man obeyed immediately. The entire ordeal hurt Cainen and now, he was almost too careful. That couldn't be good for his naturally aggressive personality, more so, Elyle liked it when Cainen was rough with him.

Once on his feet, Elyle peeled his shirt off and pushed his shorts and boxers down. Leaving the clothing before latching onto Cainen's and stripping him. The shirt was pulled over his head and the older male merely assisted when needed but the raven was doing as he liked.  
Bare skin collided against him and he nearly stumbled, not expecting the tackle and Elyle was already kissing every span of flesh he could find. 

Cainen reached out again and this time Elyle nearly leaps up into his arms. "Eager aren't we?" A teasing question.  
"Mmhmm." The only mumble he got before slim hands grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss. He couldn't help but smile the way Elyle trapped him and soon the younger was back against the wall. 

Strength lifted him higher and he had no choice but to leave his knees to rest over Cainen's shoulders. His face flushed and his hands came to snowy locks. "C-Cainen."  
A pleased chuckle and Cainen ducked his head a bit too softly kiss the inside of his thigh. "I'm showing off, remember? I'm gonna hold you up here until you cum." Pearly white teeth were exposed in a smirk and the only sound that resonated was the rough sounding smack of Elyle's head against the wall. Oh right, that was there.

A shrill moan and toes curled when luscious lips wrapped around his cock, a pierced tongue already scraping along the sensitive flesh. "F---uuuuck! Cainen!" His voice crescendo and air was shoved out of his lungs. His abs clenched and a pipeline of sensation ran into every unending he had. 

Sloppy noises picked up and Cainen was having a time. Not only was he enjoying suspending Elyle into the position but also showing the rarity that was a porn worthy blowjob. His lips brushed the base of Elyle's length and he swallowed, throat constricting around him.

Elyle nearly saw stars, the silky heat drawing spasms from his legs and his fingers curled into the hair he'd been gripping. He pulled but didn't hold the other down. Instead, merely clung to the face that was devouring him. "Cain-nen I'm g-gonna cum!" His pride was almost wounded by the fact it was going to be so quick. Would he even make it over a minute? He really was sexually frustrated after all.

Swirls of a pierced tongue and a flicking lap against his slit. A graze of teeth just to add friction and Elyle howled. Cainen wasn't quite sure if he'd heard his voice crack so shamelessly like that and he loved it. Echoing in the bathroom and shower, the pitter-patter of falling water unable to drown it out. Hard suction and back to lavish the tip; more soft scrapes of ivories along the edges. Yet even more whining moans poured and the grip became painful in his hair, heaving gasps for breath before his body wracked in spasms. It was surprising to feel the intensity of his thighs quivering, fully supporting him and giving no room for escape.

Cum painted the inside of Cainen's mouth suddenly and he licked the pearls away; greedily swallowing the salty fluid and then some. Elyle's legs shook at the over-stimulation and he panted, pulling at Cainen's hair to get him off as he continued to suck.  
"Fuck fuck fuck Cainen please!" He begged, finally meeting a grin that said 'I'm pleased with myself.'  
"I think that's the quickest you've cum." Cainen teased, seeing mismatched eyes roll.  
"It's not my fault, it's been so fucking long Cainen..." He breathed, lovingly petting the others face and pushing strands of wet hair back. 

Slowly he was settled on his feet and Elyle didn't move, instead, he adhered to Cainen again. "Please, I'm healed, I want you to fuck me so bad." He pleaded and he saw snowy brows furrow.  
"Elyle we can't." Cainen stayed firm, even as a hand was wrapped around his cock and stroking him. He bit his bottom lip and let his gaze sweep over the younger.  
"We can! We're well within the time-" "No, Elyle, I'm not risking hurting you." 

Elyle's lips pouted and he still wasn't going to give up. "Daddy, please... I want this huge cock inside me. I've been dreaming about it, so many wet, nasty dreams." Kiss reddened pillows knew exactly what to say to make Cainen groan. Every word chipped at his resolve and still, it wasn't enough to convince him.

"Please, fuck me; we can go soft and slow. Use plenty of lube and have it nice and raw, just like you like it." He ran his thumb over the others tip and saw emerald eyes flutter. He was so close to breaking, he could almost see it.  
"Elyle," A single word and the youngers expression changed. He knew it was serious and the respect he held for Cainen was kicking in. He was going to drop it and that only upset him more. It was so irritating but he knew why. He knew exactly why.

Grabbing Elyle's face he pulled him into a forceful kiss and locked him into it. Their heads tilted opposite directions and Cainen's teeth caught his lip to tug and let it 'pop'.  
"You don't know how fucking bad I want to fuck you into the mattress. I wanna snap that little head back and make you scream." His mouth was perched at Elyle's ear, speaking hot and heavy right where he could feel it down his spine. 

"I wanna wake the entire floor and make you praise me," Tender kisses along the shell of his ear and lips clasped along and mouthed the outline. "Nothing makes me happier than the bruises on my hips from how tight those sexy legs cling."

Elyle's breath hitched and he felt Cainen direct his attention to look him eye to eye. Oh no, what was the look in those bottle green eyes? He was so serious anymore, especially when it came to the subject that became a part of their lives. 

"It's not because I don't want to Elyle. But..." He started to trail off, he didn't want to say it; it still hurt his pride. But Elyle was worth that, wasn't he? A real true and honest explanation? He had to force himself, talk himself into saying it and still, it came out as a whisper.

"I'm scared." The pinched expression made Elyle's heart stop this time for another reason. He genuinely was terrified. He.. really loved him. "The doctor told me before they let me back... You were so close to dying. It's a miracle you didn't." Watching Cainen swallow and almost choke up was an experience he wasn't expecting over such a sensual topic. 

"Alright. I get it Cainen. I really do. I can't complain about you protecting me..." The disappointment was clear but it was also mutual. While they had kept up a decent relationship without a lot of sex thus far; it was still something that was a big part of their lives. Obviously, who didn't want to fuck someone they liked and were attracted to.

"Three weeks." Cainen reminded, bringing the other forehead to forehead. "Three weeks and we're going to a hotel for the weekend. We'll fuck until we collapse." A glimmering smile and Elyle couldn't help but laugh, a sweet smile returning as he clung to his lover.  
"Deal. Three weeks and I want us to have to order room service for coffee because of jello legs." Another breathy chuckle and Elyle pushed into Cainen to get him to walk backward. 

He obliged and soon came to the bench that spanned across the shower. Sitting with a plop, Elyle was on his knees before he could question him. While he missed railing Elyle from behind, fucking his face was nearly as good. The boy was good at what he did; there was a reason he used to get paid for it.

Cainen hissed when Elyle didn't even prepare him, instead he pulled him into his mouth and straight back. Dazed emerald looked down at the sight of tears sparkling in his eyes and the clamp of his swallow made him purr. "Fuck baby that's so good..." A husky growl and fingers lovingly came to pet through ebony strands. 

Elyle's eyes met him several times, he knew Cainen liked to see a pretty face going down on him. He looked like he was enjoying himself too, hand wrapped around the base and stroking what wouldn't fit in his mouth. Saliva slicked the plight of his hand and he let it pop from his lips with an audible suction. 

Lips skimmed down the shaft and it slid against his cheek; tongue being over exaggeratedly drawn out in a lick. "I can't wait until Daddy's huge dick is back inside me.~" An innocent giggle and he slid the tip back into his mouth. Suction clinging to the skin and warm muscle wrapping around it. Quick motions and flicks, barbell stuttering on the veins and ridge. 

Cainen felt his cock twitch and his mouth fell in a groan, finger tips scraping along a scalp. He was absolutely shameless in many ways and even still, drew surprise out of him. It was one thing to ask, it was another for Elyle to latch on and ride with his kinks. In a way, he knew structure was a pretty big thing and Elyle needed it in every aspect. This was one of them.

"Hng-E-Elyle. Such a good boy, that pretty mouth feels so fucking good..." An actual catch of words and the younger felt pride in his chest. He loved taking the strong, powerful man and reducing him to a moaning mess. Cainen falling apart from pleasure was to the day, the hottest thing he'd ever seen. 

Now was no exception, water kept his hair stuck to his face and his neck was taught and strained. Shoulders were tense, arms flexing and face twisted with euphoria. There was such a defenseless look, Elyle caught himself staring while eyes were shut. 

Every spasm and twitch let the younger know he was doing a good job and soon, fingers curled tightly in his hair. As the pleasure built, Cainen was one that alerted physically that he was close; a good tip if not dealing with someone that knew the signs long before. 

"Almost there baby, fuck!" A primal sounding growl and he had to force himself to not yank the warm heat down. It was so tempting, but it was his precious boy and he wasn't about to hurt him. Guilt tried to sting over the fact he was even taking pleasure from him. What a time to still be fucked up.

A soft moan vibrated down his shaft as his hair was pulled a little too snugly; that adding a sensation that raced to the tips of his fingers and toes. The tongue wouldn't quit and now a bobbing motion was working base to tip. Lewd noises rolled off the shower walls and a majority of them were Cainen panting like a dog. He didn't really recall being so vocal, but his brain was refusing to silence him right now. It all felt too good, the ache of release building in every pore.  
"C-Cumming!" The man choked out, emerald hitting the corners as vision crossed and eyes closed. His body tensed and length rapidly pulsated in the release. Thick strands of heated cum hitting the back of Elyle's throat. 

Diligent swallows willed away wanting to cough and he pulled off of him with a gasp; the last small spray ending up across his lips as they hung open. Cainen was the one to gawk, fighting the fog and watching the dirty expression meet his. 

He slumped forward in fatigue and an open mouth came to clean up the mess he'd made. Licking up the splatter of cum and immediately sliding his tongue into Elyle's mouth. Bitterness overcame both of them and Elyle's arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close. Cainen himself didn't recall kissing anyone this much.

Thoughts roamed, minds dazed and a focus for each other was sentimental enough to nearly bring tears. Heated exchanges, mild and soft pulls, clasps and grazes. Points would pass where they would stay in a peck and breathe each other's air. So many things were shifting and there was a sensual nature that had wrapped around them. They no longer just fucked, they couldn't. No, they gave release to one another and the rest of the time was spent being intimate and close.

"I love you Cainen." Breathy mumbles and mutters in between kisses, a routine that was only exchanged when alone. Once it was said, they almost refused to quiet, afraid that they wouldn't ever get to use the words again. Even it if waited until they were absolutely alone; whispered taboo secrets. 

"I love you, baby, I love you so much." The same arms that had earned teasing comments and started the 'showing off', wrapped around him with a security of the Gods. Cainen wanted to make sure he felt safe and loved. The scare of losing him was enough to make the male go crazy. He was the only person that understood, the only one he'd ever find to love him as a monster and as a man. He'd never met someone that adapted like a chameleon. 

Kisses didn't fade for a while and it was the fact that both of them were starting to shiver, that broke up the party. Breathless and gasping, if anyone saw the gazes into each other's eyes, they'd gag for sure. An intensity that provided longing, a yearning to understand even if they didn't know how to even start.  
"Let's finish up here and go smoke in bed," Cainen spoke softly, placing chaste kisses to his cheek and out towards his ear.  
Elyle purred and stood, merely letting Cainen's posture rest once on his feet. His arms stayed around his neck and he stayed close. Loving every single second those bulky arms kept his skin heated where they held. "I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the long break, I got a little discouraged and put myself on a plot crunch that I didn't need to. Tried to work that out because honestly, I love the story too much to let this get me away from it. Once again, sorry for the chaos. ;3;
> 
> Got Tumblr? Let's chat. Follow me or just stalk my random personal blog/fandom blog. 
> 
> https://takemetoviktuuri.tumblr.com/ Send suggestions, leave plot ideas or things you'd like to see happen! I'd love to have some input or any sort of feedback! <3
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the hotel scenes because; I need my boys to fuck each other's brains out and just live life for a hot minute. > x <


	16. Little did you know, I didn't forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long break in between chapters but I'm hoping a large one will make up for it. I have by no means abandoned this story but a lot of personal issues have gotten in the way of posting often. I hope you enjoy the smut and I'll see you again in the next update! Until then!

9:05 AM - Friday, November 28th.  
  
Light little by little started to come into Elyle's conscious and he felt it pouring through the cracked drapes. Sun was heating his face and the mix of red and tints of blue swirled behind his eyes. Lashes fluttered and attention immediately went to the clock on his nightstand. Squinting to read the date beside it, his heart started to feel heavy and a sigh passed his lips.   
Three weeks, that's what they had agreed on and yet last night, nothing was even mentioned. Was it merely because it was the middle of the week and now they were finally at the end? At this point, he couldn't remember if Cainen had this weekend off or not; it was such a mixed pot with his multi-job schedule.   
  
Rolling onto his back, Elyle's arm stretched out in reflex. So many times did he wish he'd be mistaken and brush along the bed-warmed skin of his lover. That Cainen didn't have to leave and they could stay in bed all day together. It didn't have to be fancy, he just wanted the other males attention until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open.   
  
"Think of it this way... Maybe we'll get him before bed." A teasing thought voiced aloud by the lonely raven.   
  
A sprawl of limbs and a refreshing arch of his back and Elyle soon threw back the blankets. It was time to get up and start yet another day in domestic bliss. Bliss or hell and at this point, he was just along for the ride.   
  
Wobbly legs worked up the courage to stand and he made the way out of their room and down the hall. The destination would be the kitchen and more precisely the coffee pot. He wouldn't put it past someone else to have made coffee that would just need to be re-heated. That or he got the pleasure of making a new pot.   
  
As soon as the bar broke into vision, he saw Reiki sitting among the empty chairs and as always; the ginger man was shoving food into his face. Honestly, it was questioned if he ever stopped eating. Maybe it was also because he was the only one that actually took time to sit down to do so. That was more likely the case, as no one else stuck around long enough to even have something akin to a meal.  
  
"Morning," Elyle greeted, passing the other and locking onto the half-full glass carafe. Grabbing a cup from the cabinet, he poured the steaming liquid in and alongside it, a copious amount of sugar.   
  
"Mornin', Cainen already leave outta' here?" Reiki questioned, pallet clearing long enough to speak before another fork full was shoved in to be chewed.   
  
"Got up at five this morning I'm pretty sure, he had to go in early for something or another. I feel like he's been taking work a little more seriously and it's honestly concerning me." Elyle teased, taking a seat across from the other male.   
  
"Eh, this shit happens all the time, you 'avent been here long enough ta'notice yet. That motherfucker has times every so often he gets too involved into shit ya'know? It's a cover job, it can be half assed." Reiki replied and gave a shrug of his shoulders.   
  
"I think it's a shift in priorities Rei if I'm honest with you. He's.. been taking a lot of cases that he doesn't have to. I feel like his heart is getting more into his work." A fond look came over azure and amber eyes and the other males expression hardened.   
  
"Yeah and that's not as good as you're thinkin' Elyle." Reiki paused his consumption for a moment and the gesture alone cast a serious air around the upcoming comment. "His work here as a leader is lackin'," Covering the side of his mouth, his voice dropped to a whisper and it struck Elyle as odd. "Asven's startin' ta'notice and that's not gonna be good if he figures out why."   
  
"What has he been saying?" Elyle pried and Reiki shook his head.   
  
"I can't go into that without riskin' my entire ass. Point is Cainen needs to start payin' more attention to his priority position."   
  
The closing statement, or so that's what it looked like, sent a wave of concern down Elyle's spine. While Reiki started to eat again, his brows cinched and dread started to blossom as well. He was right to a degree, if it was going to start trouble, he needed to start leaving Keelan in charge until he absolutely had to appear.   
  
A sudden change in atmosphere and Elyle shifted; legs coming to cross and arms folding over his lap. He took a large sip of coffee and rolled his shoulders.

  
"I didn't mean'ta ruin your morning or anything. Just been thinkin'." Another comment from the surly man.

  
"It's fine... Honestly Rei I feel like I live in a bubble here and that I'm too entwined at the same time." Elyle lamented, cup becoming the point of focus as more and more drinks were taken from it.   
  
"Ya' already entwined and I'm sorry to say it. You ain't informed about anything because you ain't an entire asset. As far as Asven thinks, you're a dumb piece'a ass Cainen keeps for fun." The words alone made Elyle cringe and that's only what furthered the truth behind the words. Everything he did was under some kind of guise and he really wasn't valued in any way. Cainen and sometimes Reiki were the only ones that treated him like he was human.   
  
"I know it ain't soundin too hot, but little does he know that ya'll are already balls deep into some kinda fucked up connection. It needs ta'stay that way, after what happened already I'm sure you know it's just a fuckin' danger." Reiki stated, pushing back into his chair a bit and folding his hands behind his head.   
  
"I've already learned the hard way how I'm seen," Elyle paused, eyes settling towards the other and even still, was there a small difference of light behind the mismatched hues. A sparkle that may or may not ever return.   
  
"I'll tell you this much, Cainen ain't ever been so protective over someone. I think that's partially what was ta'blame. He used'ta bring people in here and pass'em around. Used'em until they couldn't take it anymore or got sick of not being important. Turnin' into a public toy has to get to ya nerves somethin' awful." Rubbing the back of his head, he pushed the inch of hair forward in a scratching motion. He couldn't entirely read Elyle yet and it still threw him off.

  
"I don't... Like to think about that at all. I don't know what the fuck changed his mind. I really wish I knew why I've always been different from them. It's not like I'm not thankful that we fell in love, that's not it at all.." Elyle trailed off, taking the time to take a large swallow of heated coffee. "I just don't see whats so special about me."   
  
Reiki's eyes narrowed in a grin and he gave a scoff. "There ain't nothing special about ya' Elyle. Not a damn thing. The only thing you can chock it up ta', is the fact that everybody's got someone for'em. You just happen'ta be that person for Cainen." The redhead watched Elyle's expression change and his brows knit in confusion at the smile that splayed across the raven's face.

  
"Did you just explain soul mates to me in thug-speak, Rei?" The corners of Elyle's mouth were defiantly curled up and he watched the pale man flush. "The big brutish felon Reiki just explained soul mates to me. Tch, see I knew you weren't as cold as you'd like to be." He teased and it only caused the other to give an amused expression.   
  
"Fuck off, at least I told ya ya'aint special." Perhaps the weakest return insult he could ever point out. At this point, he himself was getting rather fond of the young male. Elyle was an idiot sometimes and was too soft, a big crybaby in Reiki's opinion. But... there was something about the boy that made him understand why he was what Cainen needed so desperately.   
  
Taking the last drink of his coffee, Elyle stood to place the cup in the sink; stretching his arms above his head and passing a chuckle to himself. "You're a dick, Rei."   
  
"Biggest in the house." A cocky smirk and Elyle shoved a shoulder into his as he passed.   
  
"You wish." Elyle taunted, "But I know who is."   
  
The comment alone made Reiki's eyes roll back into his head, a shake and he straightened out in his seat. The kid was too much 99% of the time but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the brat hanging around. He definitely brought a new kind of humor to the floor.   
  
Elyle eventually got prepared for the day, or at least what he planned to do to start it. He and Cainen had a routine for the time that he'd been recovering and he wasn't about to slack off now. The older male would ask him if he'd trained or worked out and somehow, the asshole knew when he was lying. It would be better to just get it over with and pray that the day went quickly. All he really wanted was for Cainen to come home so he could jump his bones.   
  
A few hours passed and Elyle had already started into the morning routine. First, it was getting dressed enough to work out and then it was actually doing it. Stretches, running then, lifting and another cardio activity. Finally, it was to the punching bag and working on sets.   
  
The entire time it felt off to be doing it alone; he'd grown so used to Cainen being there that now, he questioned everything down to his form. He'd gotten so far and at the same time, it would still take him ages to match up to Cainen in anything. How much of that was brutalized commitment? He still couldn't tell if Cainen just didn't gain weight, didn't eat enough to gain weight or has always worked so hard to stay in his current phisique.   
  
A question among those were answered, as he had been side by side in the gym with Cainen, he saw just how hard the man did work at keeping himself fit. Elyle always knew it was work to keep in shape but he'd always underestimated how much it actually took.   
Having finished with the bag; Elyle returned for a final cardio burst and his feet soon took to the rails of the treadmill. He raised the elevation and dialed in the number to get him to a decent run; sneakers starting to slap against the belt.   
  
He'd been at for a decent time

and yet there was still so much of the day to burn. That was what upset him the most. He missed the times he could just get high and have a day gone in what felt like a few minutes. No, he couldn't think like that, not at all.   
  
Music played in his ears and it was something that helped him stay focused and upbeat enough to power through. He was starting to feel less and less pain after he'd run so that was in his opinion, a good thing. Now he just wished he'd bulk up a bit faster or maybe he was doomed to be lithe and petite the rest of his life.   
  
A sudden ringing interrupted his power-playlist and after staring at the number for a moment, he pulled the emergency stop cord so he could answer.   
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello, Mr. DeLucroix? Hi yes, I'm calling to let you know your driver will be there in an hour. You've requested to be taken to the Bridestons couture, will that be your only destination sir?"   
  
Elyle blinked in pause and his brows sloped in confusion; he'd never placed a call. "I'm sorry but I've never placed a request to be taken anywhere."  
  
"Oh- Well the reservations were set up under Mr. Vang's name. They've been made for quite some time so we were sure that you'd be aware."   
  
Cainen had made the plans for him? What was he supposed to do? Bridestons was an expensive clothing store that only tended to make one of each outfit. They were talking upwards of ten grand an outfit, why would Cainen want him to go there?  
  
"Mr. DeLucroix? Are you there?"  
  
"Y-Yes I'm sorry, I completely forgot, I'll be ready when the driver comes, thank-you."   
"No problem at all Mr. DeLucroix, Thank you for allowing us to escort you, the estimated arrival time should be no later than 1:30."   
  
"Alright thank you."  
  
The call ended and an unexplained excitement came over Elyle's being; Cainen had something planned out and now it was up to him to enjoy it and play along. He hadn't forgotten after all. But still, the white-haired man didn't get off work until later that evening, what was he supposed to do for upwards of five hours? If he knew Cainen, he'd already thought of that.   
  
An alert caused the raven to look at his phone once more and this time, his lips spread in a giddy smile. It was Cainen.   
  
'Pick out an outfit that will look just as good on the floor.'   
  
Color threatened to seep onto Elyle's face and his thumbs worked on a response within seconds.   
  
_'I'll try to make you proud.'_  
 _'That's my dirty little Boy.'_   
  
His attempt to keep from blushing failed soon after he'd sent the first reply and now; it was more of a mission. He had to figure out something that would leave Cainen speechless. Something just perverted enough to make his mouth water while he looked at him. Something leather, no maybe spandex; what would be a look to make him drool? More skin? Less skin? There was so much pressure!  
  
Elyle's workout was abandoned at last and now he made way to their bathroom. He needed a quick shower before he went anywhere, he was soaking wet with sweat.   
  
Turning the handle of the shower and starting the pour of water, he peeled off his clothes and all the while, he was rather lost in thought. Did he know what Cainen found sexy? He was either naked or they never paid attention to what clothes they were wearing; what was the point? They were about to come off.   
  
A suit? No, that was too much like the business side of his life and he knew how much stress that caused Cainen on the daily. A dress was out of the question because not only did it make him uncomfortable, Cainen always made a point of appreciating him as a man. He wasn't with his parents anymore, he didn't have to cross-dress or fool people; he didn't have to pretend he was anything. Cainen loved him as he was and still found him gorgeously appealing.   
  
One thing he did know, Cainen loved his hips. They constantly had bruises on them from how much the other clung to the pronounced slopes. Something low cut or cut out around his hips; maybe something cropped to expose his waist. That was another problem, he had no idea what the store had; for all he knew, it was an eveningwear theme.   
  
Elyle stepped into the shower and let out a breathy sigh as the hot water wrapped around him. It soothed the slight ache in his body from use. The young raven was lost in thought and trying his best to have an idea of what he wanted before he got there. While there was no way to predict, it was still better than ending up there for three hours trying to pick something out.   
Idle hands turned to scrub skin with a loofah and he poured shampoo into his palms to wash up his hair. All the while his mind raced at a mile a minute. What else had Cainen planned? Were they going to get their getaway tonight? Had he waited for a weekend on purpose? He felt heat strengthen in his body the moment his mind drifted to what they could end up doing for the weekend. His stomach flipped and the molten feeling dropped.   
  
It had been literal months since they'd gotten to fuck. He craved it, dreamed about it, tried every way he could to seduce Cainen yet the man had a will of steel and iron. There was no cracking him, he wouldn't even budge. That only left Elyle to ache and burn to have his lover back to fucking him into the mattress.   
  
He'd probably end up cumming before Cainen even got to move, that was the reality of it. It had been so long and he'd gotten so used to being able to fuck whenever he wanted. That had gone on long before Cainen and now that they were rather exclusive, it only made it that much harder.   
  
Elyle's half-lidded eyes were dazed with fantasies running in his head and he squinted to look at the time through the glass of the shower. He had still quite a bit of time; enough to take care of the pending heat between his thighs. He didn't even realize how hard he'd gotten with just a few thoughts of being pounded by the other male. He could practically feel the sparks of his spine every time he was thrust into and Cainen smacked into that spot. The bundle of nerves that blinded him at times and made it that much harder to resist cumming on the spot.   
  
His back hit the tile wall of the shower and all he could remember was Cainen pushing him there. Every time he felt his back hit the wall and those strong arms trapping him; he nearly felt his very soul submitting to the action. It was so much different from Cainen and that was what made it so powerful.   
  
In the past being held against something would instill fear into his core. But with Cainen, he miraculously knew he was in safe hands. That was the thing; they weren't safe, but he knew the man that possessed the strength had a soft spot for him. The very hands that had taken the lives of numerous people, the hands that traded drugs, sold humans and held no morals.   
  
They were also the hands of the only person Elyle felt he could every truly call his lover.   
Shoulders strained against the tile and knees weakened, he hadn't even brought a hand to himself. Instead, his imagination alone was working him up and his cock was straining with rushing heat.   
  
Plush lips parted and a tongue wantonly wet them; eyes squeezing shut as visions of the other ran through his head. It was as bad as the first time they'd met. What started as force turned into persuasion and ended in a lustful obsession forming.   
  
"Hah... C-Cainen." A whimpering voice echoed off the shower walls and he bit his lip. He hated his own voice, the only time he could stand it was when it was being forced out of him. When someone else was there to listen and to drown out the noise; he could stomach it.   
Pale skin scraped down the tile wall as Elyle's knees buckled and he slid down to the floor. His thighs fell apart and hand took little time to wrap around the inflamed length. A shaking exhale rattled off the walls yet again and his head pressed back against the wall.   
  
It felt so good, or rather, what he was imagining that went along with it was nice. His fingers ruthlessly gripped his own flesh and used the rough lubrication of the water to glide. His opposite arm raised and he bit the back of his wrist. Sapphire and Citrine eyes were shut tight and he felt the vibrations of his panting resonate down his arm.   
  
_'Good boy... You're so good.'_  
  
 _Cainen's hips had been thrusting against his, cock pushing into him and he remembered just how blindingly good it felt. His back was flat against the tub and there was no escape. Teeth bit into his shoulder and he could still feel the sting of his lovers' canines bruising his skin. He'd been so sensitive to every move Cainen made._  
  
 _'You're so fucking tight, it feels amazing... Gripping my cock and pulling me so close.'_  
  
Elyle's knees drew together and he still strained to cover his mouth. His lovers' voice was all he could hear and the way Cainen praised him; it was addicting. The more speed he imagined sparking into the others hips, the faster his hand moved in succession. He wanted to grab his phone and call the very male on his mind; there was nothing sexier than Cainen's voice when he was trying to be quiet and not give away the topic at hand.   
  
A flushed cheek rolled to meet an arched shoulder and still the back of a palm stayed pressed to his mouth. He didn't ever recall wanting someone quite this badly.   
  
Tension flexed in his fingers and the grip almost became painful. Quick stroked from base to tip and no matter what he did, it didn't feel half as amazing as Cainen's hands did. He was too damn obsessed with the man, how much worse could it get?   
  
Labored breaths still fought to overpower the sound of the spraying water and the raven had yet to open his eyes. Toes curled and legs strained with flexes and twists of the limbs, as well as his heart feeling like it was about to leap out of his chest. Elyle's pulse raced and a near light-headed sensation started to seep into his head; the hand covering his mouth finally dropping to aid

the plight of the other.   
  
Shameless gasps and strained moans broke what little silence had been attempted and with an overwhelming heat rising in his stomach, a release wouldn't be far off.   
  
Yet again did the missing males name rattle off the walls and the younger held no reservations about it; mind wondering and pleasantly trapped in a daydream with his lover. Tentative hands worked over his cock and the closer he got to what he wanted, the rougher he seemed to get with himself. Lips fell open and a barbell pressed against pearly teeth, brows cinching as lids scrunched enclosure. Faster and faster, friction built and a semi-frustrated huff was exhaled.   
  
Knees pressed together and thighs clamped down, the breathtaking pressure building high enough to make him see stars for a moment. Elyle's teeth dug into his lips and there wasn't a force in the world that would have been able to keep him mute. Spasms of pleasure washed in waves to every nerve in his body and fire came soon after, the tingling sensation only managing to prolong the experience.   
  
As fast as he made a mess of himself, the water cleared his skin of rivulets of cum and dazed eyes cracked open. Straining against the contrast of light, mismatched hues continued to focus on the brightly tiled shower.   
  
"Fuck!" An exclamation of agitated defeat, while his original plan was to lessen how horny he was, it only seemed to make it worse. He had to sound like a total whore but he wasn't sure how much longer he could make it. At this point, Cainen would be lucky if he made it in the door and was allowed to set his bag down.   
  
Trembling fingers pushed back strands of ebony hair and Elyle's shoulders tried to slump off the built-up tautness. Well, he'd successfully managed to make himself not want to move from the floor, let alone stand to finish his shower. The entire plan backfired and yet there was still no room to be mad about it.   
  
After an elongated pause, he lifted to his feet at last and gave in to the desire to stretch again. A hand raised to wipe off the fog from the shower glass and after a moment of concentration, he took note of the clock in the room. Still, there was a large gap of time until Cainen got back and it was honestly days like this he wished he'd gone to work with him. At least there he could pull him into the bathroom on lunch break and he wouldn't be stuck jerking off in the shower. Obviously, it was entirely Cainen's fault.   
  
Miraculously Elyle had found a way to kill time and now, he sat on a short concrete wall outside the building. One leg was tucked under him and with a cigarette in hand, he tried to think of anything other than what he was supposed to be thinking about. It really shouldn't have made him this nervous, picking something out for Cainen but perhaps it was the location that also intimidated him. He'd never gone out specifically to look for something high-end, while he owned plenty of brands, it was unanimously gifted to him every time. There were bigger worries in his life than to bother with it himself, besides, why spend your own money when someone elses worked just as well.  
  
All there really was to do was go and wing it. If he knew the male at all, he'd be happy with whatever he wore and besides, it wouldn't be on his body for long anyway.   
  
A large SUV pulled up along the covered awning and a man stepped out and circled the car to open the back door for him.   
"Mr. DeLucroix?"   
  
Elyle gave a nod and flicked the ash off his smoke before standing and maneuvering to take a seat in the car. A swift buckle of the belt and the door snapped shut, leaving him to roll the window down a bit to draw out the burning tobacco.   
  
The driver circled back around and once he was in the car, they pulled out and started way towards the highway. They were going across town and even deeper still into the city. Bridestons was yet another skyscraper in the distance, paired with other stores to create an entire district.   
"Did Cainen give any other orders?" Elyle pried and eyes shifted to look into the rearview mirror.   
"You're to be picked up in three hours, I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now." The man replied, stare shifting to look at the mirror and then darting back to traffic.   
"Ah... Well, thank you then."   
  
The car trip remained rather silent and as the tires slowed to enter the parking garage, the raven looked up from his phone to glance around. The two floors had to hold a few million dollars worth of expensive cars and the one he was in was no exception.   
  
Passing a booth and showing a parking pass, soon he was brought up to a glass covered escalator. It went up a few dozen stories and had a couple stretches of landings to break up the moving stairs. He could really only assume that this was the place he was supposed to get lost in for a while. Now all there was to do was remember how to get back to where he was currently at.   
  
The door was opened for him and soon he was walking past automatic windows. Steps came to a stop on a stair and he was on his way up. The elevator and sky bridge was an option as well but in all honesty, he'd taken a moments decision on the route he planned to take. More so he was also thinking about the trip back.   
  
Elyle's brain fogged with concerns and trivial matters, all the while climbing his way into the store. Once at the top, his vision tried to settle and people were zooming past his left and right to both exit and enter. So was this high society shopping? Did Cainen have credit here? It was a little ominous.   
  
Slow steps started and a star-struck raven started to soak in the atmosphere. As far as the eye could see was merchandise and counters to hide high dollar items. People were being measured for tailoring work, there were diamonds and glitter from corner to corner. There had to be clothing of all kinds here, what on earth could Cainen want to see him in?  
  
Before panic got a chance to soak into his very bones, he reached into his pocket and reefed out his phone. He needed a certain blonde counterpart. If there was any time that Athena's shopping powers could be used for good, it was now. Timid fingers tapped at the screen and soon, it was ringing to the other line.  
  
One, two, three rings and Elyle was about to hang up, normally if she didn't answer right away, she was busy.   
  
"Hey baby what's happening?" The perky blonde recited.  
  
"Athena, I need you oh my god. Cainen's sent me out to dress at Bridestons and I'm totally freaking out!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Wait- Hold it, are you here now?" She questioned.   
  
"I'm by the entrance, yes."   
  
"Stay still, I'm downstairs, kisses."   
  
The phone hung up and Elyle let out a sigh. Good, his backup plan was already here. He should have known honestly.   
  
A few minutes passed and Elyle was leaning on the wall of the elevator entrance. His eyes scanned over the people and finally, they found who they were looking for. The only problem was, she looked awful.   
  
Blonde hair was knotted into a messy bun and her eyes were red and swollen. She'd been crying all night and then some. There wasn't a stitch of makeup to be found and currently, the daytime diva was in black leggings and a huge, baggy hoodie. The only evidence of Athena's status was in her hand, a purse chocked full of cards and accounts of money.   
  
Elyle didn't even greet her, instead as she approached with a recited smile, he pulled her into a hug.   
"Honey, you look awful, are you okay?" He questioned, hand cupping the back of her head as he felt her curl around him.   
  
"I ah.. I earned my allowance yesterday.." She muttered and slim arms locked around the black haired male. She didn't have to explain anymore, she never did, Elyle remembered her every word.   
  
The grip tightened around Athena and his pulse raced along with his thoughts. That meant that just yesterday, two dozen men, if not more, had their way with her and her father's blessing. The deeper in thought he went, the further his mind traveled and took him to his own assault. Was she that scared every time? It was...consensual? What was it? Bribery?   
  
Athena backed up a bit and looked over Elyle long enough to scan him and then drop her gaze again. His hands reached out to cup her cheeks and he pulled her face to him, lips coming to settle on her forehead. A genuine smile tugged at her lips and she watched the owner of mismatched eyes mimic the expression.   
  
"I'm stuck here for three hours. Let's shop and then we'll go out to your car and smoke a joint in the parking lot." He grinned and watched azure eyes light up with a wholehearted laugh.   
"Elyle you're awful!" She teased, pushing into his shoulder before wrapping arms with him promenade style.   
  
-  
  
"Do you think he'll like this? I feel like it's so trashy." Elyle questioned aloud, sliding a tightly packed joint out of his pack of cigarettes. A flick of a lighter and he took a small drag to start a cherry burning. Smoke collected into his mouth and rolled out for a split second, lips pursing and sucking it back in to hold for a moment.   
  
"Cainen likes trashy, he won't admit it but he's the reason I dress the way I do." Freshly painted nails reached out and fingers gently accepted the offering. Plush lips drew in for a hit and after it was in her lungs, she continued. "What's with the look? You've seemed unsettled ever since we checked out."   
  
"I don't know.. I just don't like a whole lot of skin exposed. It reminds me of when I was a prostitute. Not an escort, not a host or stripper; but when I was hooked on pills and sold myself for a handful of Xanax." The raven replied, mismatched eyes looking up at the blonde.   
  
Just as promised, here they sat in the parking garage with a half hour to spare. Athena's car was a convertible sports car, wrapped entirely in Swarovski crystals and shimmering, plush leather. Custom built from the ground up and a showpiece that demanded

attention where ever it went, just like she did.   
  
Elyle laid on his back, legs over the door and head laying on Athena's thighs. It hadn't taken long at all for them to become the best of friends.   
  
"You know, it still shocks me how you can just say something like that. I still choke up." She admitted, hand lowering to hold the joint up to the lips of the other so he could take a drag.   
  
Taking a rather deep inhale, this time he held it in while he talked. "I wouldn't look at it that way. There's a massive numbness, it's not even like I'm admitting something or saying something. I don't feel anything towards it anymore." Smoke eventually rolled with the last couple words and Athena's lips thinned to a line.   
  
"I guess it just seems like confidence because I can't even think about it for very long without breaking down into tears." She admitted, lungs pulling in the burning herb and bringing a wave of calm along with it.   
  
"I admit it as fact. Not really something that I did or endured or went through." Sitting up, Elyle turned and she shifted as well so they could face each other. His hand reached up and thumbs pressed in a pass before the smoldering paper was returned to his possession.   
  
Athena laid her head back against the seat, eyes locked towards him as she watched his every move. Cainen wasn't wrong to like him, more and more she was starting to believe if anyone could save him, it would be Elyle.   
  
Blonde hair bounced when she smiled and her shoulders shook with a laugh. She had a look as if she'd realized something and suddenly it made the other that much more aware of her being there. Was she judging him for something? Nah, that didn't seem right.   
  
"What?" He inquired.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking... I've never seen Cainen happier than now that he's with you. I guess I just enjoy seeing him start to come alive again. I believe you're the cause of that." She explained, watching the pale hand reach out to her in their game of puff puff pass. This time, she reached out and took hold of his wrist, shifting a bit to have him hold it for her to hit.   
  
The gesture brought a smile to his lips and he realized just how many things she'd picked up from Cainen or vice versa. She really seemed like she cared, even after how he's treated her.  
  
"If you'd asked me if I ever thought there would be a girlfriend of Cainen's that I would like this much? I'd tell you there was no way in hell." The admittance hit the air and Elyle worried for a moment that it would be taken wrong. Maybe it would be translated differently to her, but he meant it as a compliment.   
  
"I respect the hell out of you Elyle. I'm not the kind of person that would not only step where I'm not wanted but hate someone because of a partners choice. The love between Cainen and I... It's been gone for years, actually. The only reason we've stayed around this long is that before you came along for both of us, we were all we had." Bright cobalt eyes shimmered towards yellow and blue sapphires, both of them exchanging fond expressions.   
  
"I can trust you, Athena, I know I can. That's really not even a concern on my mind, you've always been so respectful.." The raven's arm extended and he wrapped it around the woman's shoulders. Pulling her to his chest, he gave her a moment to position herself for the best comfort.   
  
It was a bit surprising but more and more she was understanding just how affectionate Elyle was. It wasn't tainted with perversion, he never touched her in a strange way or pushed any boundaries, instead, he really just seemed to like being close. Even, after all, she knew he'd been through, that was yet another thing she admired and ached to learn and mimic.   
  
Long legs shifted and she slumped comfortably with her knees over his, leaning on the supportive arm that offered to hold her up. He never complained that they were so close to the same size and even though she felt too big to be held, he made effort to cradle her when she was upset or just in general. It somehow made her feel accepted and even more so when she knew she looked like a hot mess. It was one thing to have a barbie on your lap, it was another to have a gargoyle perched on your thigh.  
  
By now a small roach was all that was left and even it burnt out and was disposed of in the ashtray. Both lit cigarettes and Elyle finally drew attention to his phone when it alarmed. Holding the filter between his lips, he used one hand to type a reply and the other still diligently supported his hold on the blonde.   
  
"Is that your ride?" She asked, peering over to look at his screen.  
  
"Yep... Said they'll be here in five. Ugh, I'm both excited and... not?" Settling his phone back onto the seat, he flicked the ash off the tobacco and took another drag.   
  
"Alright, let's be honest. It's the first time you've gotten to fuck in how long? What's there to be nervous about? Didn't you say you fucked like the first day you guys met?" She asked brow raising and looking him over.  
  
"I don't know... It's been literal weeks. We haven't really been able to... you know- DO anything serious for so long. We've been so domestic, I don't know what to expect. Is he going to pull a 360 and only want missionary for the rest of our lives?!" Legitimate concern passed his features and soon he was watching Athena start to kill over laughing.   
  
"Elyle that's your anxiety talking! You know Cainen, he's a fucking dirty old man at heart, you ought to be more concerned about how many painkillers you're gonna need tomorrow!" She shoved into his arm and grabbed his cheeks by their hollows.   
  
"Nothing has changed other than the fact that you two have gotten closer emotionally. Now... It's not gonna be bare-backing until exhaustion, it's going to be passionate. Intimate. He's only held back because he loves you Elyle, the Cainen I knew before.. he wouldn't have cared."  
  
A chill ran through Elyle's spine when she finished her sentence. Would that have meant that he would have just fucked him anyways? Would he not have given a shit? Did that mean he'd had no morals at all? As soon as the dark questions forced their way in, they left him feeling foolish. It must really be different for her to comment.   
  
A huge black SUV pulled in and Elyle turned in time to wave them down. Brakes came to a halt behind the car and the male huffed a sigh.   
  
"Alright, I've gotta run. I love you, if you need me, text me. I'll hop off dick for you." He teased, hand grabbing one cheek so he could kiss the other.   
  
Another laugh was provoked by his words and she smiled, watching him collect his belongings and move to get out of the car. Reaching out, she slapped his butt and he turned around to stick his tongue out at her.   
  
"Love you, save some stories for later. I wanna hear about how wined and dined you were. Ooh-la-la~" She called over her shoulder, seeing the other step into the car that was opened for him.   
  
Once Elyle was seated, all he could do was stare at his phone. There was still so much time before Cainen got off work, what was he going to do?   
  
The driver got back into the car and after putting it into gear and taking off, he looked back towards Elyle.   
  
"I've been given orders to take you to the Camden. Our estimated arrival is an hour and ten minutes." He noted.   
  
Elyle gave a nod and his brows furrowed in thought. The Camden was a hotel, he'd been there once before. It was on the very edge of town and on its own peninsula. Every room had a private balcony and overlooked the water, it was expensive and glorious. Maybe this time, he'd actually get to enjoy it instead of only being there for 'business'.   
  
"Also please open the dividing console. There's a package for you from Mr. Vang." He instructed. "If you need anything, please let me know." With that, the privacy window was rolled up and Elyle was separated from the other in a split second.   
  
"Alright, let's see..." Fingers reached over to snap open the large compartment between the spacious captains' chairs and with a sturdy yank, the lid opened. Within seconds, he was smiling ear to ear and questioned just how long Cainen himself had been looking forward to this.   
  
In the console was a basket, a decorated gift box, a pack of cigarettes and an iced coffee settled in just so. A folded piece of legal paper had his name on it and that was the first thing he pulled out. This was rather special and elaborate, he couldn't say he was disappointed now.   
  
_Elyle,_  
 _Sorry to pick the furthest destination in the world, but I'm hoping this will make it a bit more comfortable. Here's a drink, exactly how you like it and under the box is a key card. You'll have to get it activated at the front desk, so once you get there, wait for me._  
 _Also, wear this. It'll make the trip there a bit more entertaining._  
 _PS,_  
 _If you don't wear this, we'll be eating and going to sleep._  
 _And yes, turn it on. <3_  
  
Pure adrenaline fired up in every vein he had and now, he was concerned about what 'it' was. Knowing Cainen, it was going to be something both helpful and hurtful.   
  
Without another moment to waste, he snatched up the box and opened it, dropping the lid and immediately starting to pull out tissue paper. It wasn't all that large of a box, maybe big enough to hold a mug; so that was even more alarming.   
  
Once at the bottom of the paper, his eyes widened and a smirk drew his lips back at their corners. He wasn't wrong. In a small, flat box was a cock ring. Both sides had bullet vibrators and under was a displayed line of hearing aid batteries to swap out. That meant that he wanted him to wear it, turn it on and more than likely not cum his pants? That was all going to be a challenge.   
  
A game he wasn't entirely mad about having to play, at least it really would keep him busy. The final hesitation was about the driver but really, if he was sneaky about it, it wouldn't be all that hard to put it on without notice.   
  
Elyle took a deep breath and tore the package open. Taking out the small plastic vial of batteries, he clicked the button on the top of the ring and when it sprung to life, he was startled yet again. There was enough in the pack to last him all night and then some, he really hoped he wasn't going to be kept in it; however it still didn't stop him from cumming after so long.   
  
A subtle unzip of his fly and he pulled open his boxers, eyes darting up to make sure the driver couldn't see him through the one-way glass. The rubber was brought up to his lips and he made sure to give it ample lubrication, hoping to slide it on in one go. His hand adjusted his cock and he pushed the tight jelly ring down his shaft, rotating it until it was firmly at the base. That wouldn't be enough to get him hard but.. turning it on was another story. Thank god it was quiet.   
  
A click was the only noise registered in the space and for good measure, Elyle tapped the play button on the screen of his phone. Music continued from his work out in the earlier morning and it was just in time to stifle the squeak that came out of his mouth. It wasn't entirely strong as it was just enough to cause movement. At least the man was thinking about his stamina, if it had been super powerful, he wouldn't last long at all. This would just be torturous enough to sustain him for an hour long drive to go get his brains fucked out.   
  
Reaching for his pack of cigarettes, he cracked the window and lit one. His eyes rolled as he stared at the box. There was one left, how Cainen predicted something like that was beyond him and it was another reason he was entirely, wholeheartedly smitten.   
  
  
5:48 PM   
  
Elyle sat in the back of the car and his mind was elsewhere, anywhere but where it should be. His cheeks were flushed, heart was beating and in the tight pants he'd bought, his length was hard and smothered by fabric.   
  
It had come down to him spacing out, mind deep in the gutter and all he could think about was Cainen. How he looked, how he smelled, just how good it felt to have his hands on his throat. It was mesmerizing and with the vibrations shooting up his spine, it was all he could do to not scream out of frustration.   
  
Brakes were applied and this snapped Elyle out of his trance, eyes focusing to look around and see that they were pulling up to the door of the hotel. Finally, he could go up to the room and turn into a squirming mess until Cainen came through. He doubted there would be time to take his clothes off.   
  
The driver walked around and opened the door, spilling out a frazzled raven onto wobbly legs. The man reached out to steady him and he gave a quiet apology, muttering something about 'numb legs from the car ride'.   
  
Finally stable once more, Elyle chewed his lip and walked in past the large glass doors. He took small steps and didn't stress his stride much. He doubted there was much to do about anyone noticing that he was hard. He was at least here, that was all that mattered.   
  
Leaning on the edge of the desk for a reprieve, the receptionist turned and offered a smile.   
"Can I help you?"  
The male slid the keycard across to her and she scanned it before looking over the computer screen.   
"Alright, penthouse suite. Top floor. You're welcome to go up, your luggage has already arrived." She returned the card to him and slid a small ticket alongside it to show his delivered 'luggage'.   
  
So Cainen packed for him? Or was it just something else? Elyle muttered thanks and right as he started to turn and head towards the elevator, he collided into another body. Staggering backward, he felt arms lock onto his form and embarrassment filled his senses before he could even look up to see who it was.   
  
"I see you were good and did what I asked." A husky voice whispered to him and the youngers face was priceless when he saw Cainen was the one he slammed into.   
  
A mixture of awe and desperation lidded Elyle's eyes and he breathlessly exhaled the others name. "W-What are you doing here? You don't get off for another hour..."   
  
The taller man leaned down and placed a kiss to the boys' temple, lips lingering to speak. "You don't either."   
  
Chills ran to the tips of the raven's toes and he shivered, feeling Cainen wrap an arm around him and start walking towards the elevator. What did that mean? He was in a daze, too much blood drawn away from his brain and now he couldn't think. He could only handle walking at this point and staying upright.   
  
The doors opened and they both walked in, each male leaning against the railing as soon as they shut.  
  
"So I was thinking... Dinner and then we'll go upstairs for a drink before I bruise those thick fucking hips of yours." Cainen teased, hand sliding from the waist of the other down to the slope of his side and grabbing onto him.   
  
Elyle's lips parted and he let out a soft keen, lashes fluttering before he wrapped his arms around Cainen's neck and stared him down. "I can't wait... The only thing I'm hungry for is you to make my eyes cross." He pleaded, gaze locked with plush lips as his own dried out and he licked over them.   
  
"Ah ah ah, I already made reservations, Vixen." He minded, hands already groping at the other's skin. "You didn't even show me your outfit properly. Now stand and give me a twirl."  
  
Elyle's brows furrowed and as the elevator came to a halt, he did as he was asked. Turning around and giving the other the 360, he watched the way Cainen's expression shifted and intensified.   
  
At the end of the shopping trip, Elyle walked out with a pair of laced up leather pants and a baggy, ripped up tank-top. The back was hanging in slits of fabric and cut off high enough to expose his tramp stamp. Black cording exposed his hips and a good portion of his thighs; the pressure indenting his skin ever so faintly enough to present curve.   
  
Cainen watched him like a hawk to prey, staring at the prize before him and oh, it would be so sweet to torment him a bit longer. Was it so cruel to want to turn him into a sticky mess?   
  
Reaching out and wrapping an arm around Elyle's shoulders, he lead him out of the elevator and towards the large glass doors of the restaurant. He couldn't help but do his best to rein in the excitement, there was so much planned and Elyle wasn't aware of it in the least. Cainen looked forward to every single progression of the night and both satisfying and ruining the younger.   
  
The raven clung to Cainen's arm as they walked up to the maitre d' and the man turned to assist them.   
"Ah, Mr. Vang. It's a bit early for your reservations, a wonderful surprise."   
  
"Let them know we'll be needing a bar menu will you please." Cainen requested as they watched the suited man round the table to escort them to their table.   
  
"Absolutely, a gin and tonic to start you off Mr. Vang?" He questioned, leading the couple towards a corner table.   
  
"That and a whiskey, neat."   
  
Immediately Cainen circled to a chair and pulled it out, giving a shift of his head to beckon Elyle over to sit. Once the small male was seated, he pushed him up to the surface and then returned to the adjacent seat.   
  
"If you need anything, let me know. Morie will be your server for tonight." With that, the man left and in his place, came a woman to their table.   
  
"Good evening Gentlemen, Would you like anything else from the bar while you wait?" She asked, turning her attention to the two.   
  
By this time, Elyle was having trouble focusing, it was a chore to pay attention to anything going on around him and what was even worse was the fact Cainen was there now. The waitresses voice was a million miles away and he saw her shift to look at him. Her brows creased with slight concern and she asked something directed towards him but he didn't catch it.   
  
"Elyle, she asked if you were alright. You're a bit flushed, are you feeling well?" Cainen broke the cloud that had settled around the younger and he saw recognition in stained glass eyes.   
"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, just tired is all." How that explained what looked like a fever, he had no idea but it was too late to take it back. "I'll have a green apple martini, frozen please."   
  
The woman took the notes of his order down and dismissed his excuse for his ailment. "Here are your menus, I'll leave a bar menu as well for the evening. Those drinks will be here shortly." Placing the items on the table for the two, she settled down coasters to the surface for the beverages that would be brought.   
  
Both males picked up the small books and Elyle was pouring a bit too much attention into his. A blank stare glazing his eyes as he squinted to 'read'.  
  
"You realized I already ordered you a whiskey, right?" Cainen asked, one elbow propping onto the table so he could rest his chin in his palm. Amusement was etched into emerald eyes and his sentence had a wisp of laughter tacked to the end.   
  
"Shut up, I-I don't want to hear it... from you." Elyle's brows cinched and he crossed his legs discreetly under the table, one hand pulling down the fabric of his shirt; not like it helped to hide a thing.   
  
"You're cute." A sly grin formed across Cainen's lips and the heat of his eyes were drilling visible holes through Elyle's resolve.   
  
Elyle's entire body shuddered and he licked over his lips, leaning forward onto the table. His menu made a subtle snap to the surface as it was sat down, "You're... A dick." He whispered.   
  
Cainen leaned in closer after abandoning his read and fingers reached across the two-person table to lift the others chin; thumb wiping a small thread of saliva from the corner of his lips. His mouth was watering already, how lewd.   
  
"If I'm not wrong, my dicks the only thing on your mind right now." A quiet taunt, the words only meant to linger between them.   
  
Cainen reveled in the heat that continued to travel to Elyle's face and the boy broke away from his hold.

He couldn't stand it anymore and that was such an adorable quality about Elyle. He was insatiable, yet submissive and that made it only that much more fun to tease him.  
  
The two straightened up a bit when Morie returned with a tray on her arm and a pitcher in hand. The carafe of water was placed to the side for the moment, as a large lime-green martini was placed in front of Elyle. Beside it a glass of whiskey and for Cainen, the mixed up gin. The woman filled the glasses with water for the place setting and after, stacked the canteen to the platter.   
  
"I'll return in a few minutes to see if you know what you'd like to order." Like that, she was off and each time, a tension left the table.   
  
"Are you really that tense?" Cainen asked, feeling the anxiety roll off the younger in waves. Was it a good or bad thing?  
  
"I'm really that horny." Elyle corrected, teeth parting to bite his bottom lip. The silent buzz was still working away at him and by this point, he was hard and dripping. If not for the ring, he would have cum a couple of times already and that denial just brought him higher and higher.   
  
Cainen watched the younger grab the frozen drink with trembling hands and immediately pick up the first spoon he saw. Large bites were taken and he saw the incentive, brain freeze would affect the situation a bit, wouldn't it? The little shit was smart, he'd give him that.   
  
Ice started to take the temperature down as Elyle shoveled it into his mouth like he wanted to forget the entire date. That was far from his intention, instead, he just needed to feel something physically strong enough to deal with how hard his cock was. It was downright impossible to ignore and now, he just hoped he'd cool down a little bit.   
  
The older male couldn't help but grin, watching and soaking up every expression or twitch that the other made. He was far too smitten for his own good with this boy and as much as Elyle wanted him; he wanted Elyle too.   
  
The heat started to rise as he scanned over the smooth shoulders of his lover, sight falling to how tightly the fabric was pulled across the raven's chest. His stare followed the trail of tremors and now, Elyle was just playing with him. His gaze fixed to the spoon that the younger had in his mouth. Plush lips parted to take it in and it wasn't until half the handle disappeared that he recognized the motion.   
  
Elyle's mouth opened as he slowly pulled the utensil from it, tongue scraping down the metal and leaving an audible sound from his piercing. He watched how fixated Cainen became with him and only thought it was fair to punish him a bit too. Slim fingers collected a scoop of the frozen drink and he brought them to his lips. Yet another display and he was sucking the digits to clear them of the flavored snow, tongue tracing over his lips and brows creasing with a shiver of pleasure. He had the white-haired male exactly where he wanted him.   
  
Before he knew it, he was hard in his jeans and imagining what else he enjoyed licking up. He'd seen that move so many times and still, it turned him on like it was the first. He wanted those thick lips around his dick and that skilled tongue to make him cum right down that warm, silky throat.   
  
Mismatched eyes nearly crossed trying to stay focused when he saw that dark expression cloud Cainen's face. It was intense and calculating, watching his every move and it made his blood boil.   
"I'll be right back. Just order me whatever.." Elyle spoke, pushing away from the table and standing.   
  
Cainen grabbed onto his wrist as he passed and yanked him down. "You better not take that thing off Elyle, I'll be checking when you get back." A wicked smile crossed his face and he watched the desperation only deepen in the youngers glassy stare.   
  
"Fine," Elyle responded, swallowing hard as he corrected his posture and disappeared off towards the bathroom.   
  
Cainen watched him slink around the corner, into the men's restroom and instantly he was digging in his pocket. He pulled out a tablet and after a subtle glance around the room, he dropped it down into the glass of whiskey. The pill started to fizz and disintegrate, floating to the top and bubbling the liquid around it.   
  
A moment of doubt crossed his mind and he brought a hand up to cover his mouth in a lean. He was worried about how Elyle would handle this but at the same time, he was ready to do everything in his power to keep his sweet baby calm. It was only going to make the night better and this was a decision he'd come to a while back. Now he just had to hope for the best.   
  
It took a few minutes before Elyle was making way out of the bathroom and back to the table. By the time he sat down, he noticed the menus were gone aside from the one for the bar.   
  
"What did you decide on?" He asked, seeming to be a bit more alert than he had been. The color had settled in his face and now Elyle sat down and adjusted back to a comfortable position.   
  
"I got a salad and I got you a fruit plate and tiramisu," Cainen replied, looking over the other before lifting his leg under the table to find Elyle's chair.   
  
"Good, we'll order something later... Food is the last thing on my mi-nnngg-!" Elyle's words cut off as suddenly pressure settled between his parted legs. A hand reached to find out what it was and realized it was Cainen's shoe. A firm shift from the others foot and his eyes nearly rolled breath hitching as pleading eyes locked onto the other.   
  
"Just checking to make sure you were a good boy, but I feel it moving." A cheeky smile and Cainen's leg shifted a bit more, making sure not to apply very much force at all to the achingly hard member.   
  
"I-I just w-ashed my face.." A whimpering voice tried to reason and yet another grind made sparks fly to his brain and down his legs to the tips of his toes. "Ah fuck... H-Harder." Elyle muttered breathlessly, feeling Cainen oblige and grind down a bit more onto his cock. His lip was bitten down on and the face he was making was something utterly blissful, wanton and ultimately ruined.   
  
As fast as it came, the limb lowered and the pressure left with it; making the younger squeak in rebuttal. The heat had returned to Elyle's face and he looked even more of a mess than when they'd started. His pupils were starting to blow and expression continued to pronounce a beg.   
  
"How about some more ice?" Cainen questioned, head tilting to the side as he watched his lover continue to squirm and shiver.   
  
Elyle took a few more bites of the frozen slush and reached down to pick up the glass of whiskey. Dumping it into the drink, he gave it another good mix and abandoned the spoon to start drinking from the glass. That was a good point, if he started to get buzzed, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He always numbed a bit with some liquor.   
  
Cainen watched him steadily finish the drink and that was the last time he could have said something or stopped him. He hoped he wasn't about to throw the boy into a panic. Of course, no matter what, some would be there, but by now, he hoped it would all be able to be controlled. It was going to be just the two of them after all.   
  
"Y-You know.. I thought you forgot.. about it. I'm honestly sorry for doubting you." Elyle spoke, tilting the stemware back to take another copious sip.   
  
"I'm sorry it's a day late, I just thought a weekend would make it easier on both of us. I'd never forget the day I finally get to fuck my precious baby boy again." Cainen's ability to be both filthy and sweet always astonished the other. That deep and melodic voice purring out gentle and dirty words, it only brought a stronger expression of need to the youngers face.   
  
Cainen didn't know how much longer he could fight the need to touch Elyle, to feel him and make him moan and squirm. He'd long felt the heat in his gut drop and every little facial skew had him catching his breath. He steeled himself, trying to stay visibly calm and collected but it was only going to get harder and worse as the pill kicked in. The raven was going to cum before they made it out of the restaurant, despite the ring keeping him bound and throbbing, Cainen was sure of that.   
  
Elyle watched the intensity turn up behind his lovers' green eyes and he honed in on the dart of a tongue to dry lips. There was static between them and the venue around them was the last conscious thought on their minds. The only thing that was stopping the snatch of hair and grope of skin was the other few dozen people at tables, having their own moments. It wasn't so much that all attention was on them, in fact, they were as publicly private as it got, that was what made it so easy to get away with all this.   
  
Minutes ticked on and both males finished their drinks, just before Morie was back with their meals. The petite woman sat the edge of the tray to the table and once more looked at the ticket at her disposal.   
"Sorry about your wait gentlemen, may I get you another round of drinks from the bar?" She asked, looking towards the two as now, they were still lingering on each other.   
  
"Please, another frozen green apple, make it a double and a double gin and cranberry," Cainen spoke, filling in for them and finally breaking eye contact with Elyle to look towards the woman.   
  
Morie placed a plate in front of Cainen and with a smile, turned to give Elyle his as well. A brow raised and she offered another smile, tucking the tray to her side. "I'll have those drinks in a moment, please enjoy your meal." A small bow and quick steps took her towards her destination.   
"There's no way she doesn't know.." Elyle huffed, shoulders giving a shake after being forced to stay still while she was present.   
  
"She has no idea Elyle. Not a single clue towards just how dirty you are. Are you wet? Sticky and aching to cum? Is the inside of those pants already ruined?" Each question was whispered in a lower and lower tone, forcing

the raven to tune into him and follow the fading octaves.   
  
It would have been cute to get embarrassed and not respond, but what would turn Cainen on, was the exact opposite.   
"I'm so hard... I c-came in t-the car. D-Dry.." Heavy lashes fluttered and lidded eyes never left Cainen's. He was baited by every single inhale the male made.  
  
The white-haired male stood, moving his chair and dragging his plate along with him. He re-seated beside Elyle and paid no attention to the different cutlery when picking up a fork.   
  
When Cainen got closer to him, his heart picked up speed and it seemed like his pulse was going to bust his eardrums. His inhales became sharper and now, he was a blank mess, merely staring at him with not a single clue on how to react.   
  
"I thought it would be a little hard for you to concentrate but I didn't know it would be this bad." Reaching out, he stabbed a cube of cantaloupe and held it up to Elyle's mouth. "Open."   
  
The simple order made another pump of his blood stutter and on command, his lips parted and he carefully bit the fruit from the metal. Cainen wanted him to eat? That's right.. if he didn't, he'd collapse at some point through the night from loss of energy.   
  
"Good boy," He praised, catching a grape with the silver prongs and holding it up after a moment. He was watching Elyle try to split his attention between eating and the silent buzzing in his pants. It was a pretty good show, he hadn't realized just how weak to pleasure he was.   
  
When the praise was heard, the raven had to stifle a whimper, suddenly needing quite a bit more air in his lungs than he thought. The pace of his breathing was quickening and as he was fed another bite, he watched Cainen grab his hand and place the fork in it. Now he wanted him to feed himself? The faster dinner was done, the faster they could get to the hotel room and into what he'd been waiting for- dreaming of, for weeks now.   
  
"Finish up and we'll go upstairs." Emerald eyes narrowed in a coy smile and he found his own silverware to start eating as well.   
  
"Cain-en.." A pathetic whine, expressing just how displeased Elyle was with the situation. It was getting to the point where he felt like he was going to go crazy. He couldn't manage to slow how fast his heart was racing and heat was starting to burn into every nerve he had. His skin was flushing, forehead, and cheeks starting to form a fever.   
  
"Eat. If you pass out later, you're going to wake up still being fucked." The man's voice didn't waver nor did it give any hint as to if he was joking or not. That was the exciting part.   
  
Elyle's gaze returned to his plate and it seemed like a lot more food than it actually was. Perhaps that was because it was blocking him from being able to do what he wanted right now. It was the enemy task, making sure that more seconds went by that he wasn't groping and clinging to Cainen.   
  
His focus was shot all to hell and the white-haired man's presence alone left him to do nothing but ache. Power went to his legs and he crossed them, the gesture causing his pants to shift and press the stiff fabric up against his cock. The surge of electricity that ran through his body left a lingering sensation behind. A slight fog, something that tried to curl and lace with dread in the background.  
  
His heart pounded for escape from beneath his ribs and now, the heat had risen enough to coat his skin with a shimmering layer of sweat. This was abnormal and honestly, it started to worry him. He felt a chill run through his body and leave goosebumps in its wake, nipples reacting and turning stiff under the thin fabric.   
  
A methodical reach of his arm and he successfully managed to get another piece of fruit onto the fork and into his mouth. He was suddenly becoming more aware of where he was and every little thing that touched him. The way the table hit his knee when he changed which leg hooked over the other. Elyle felt the weight of his body, how hard the plush chair was becoming under his backside.   
  
It was a great feat to swallow and yet he was powering through the best that he could. There was maybe ten pieces on the plate, he just had to focus. His breath shuddered out and the tighter he clenched his thighs, the more intense the surges of vibration became. He wanted to shift in his seat and ride out the waves if he just came again he thought he'd make it through dinner.   
  
Cainen's gaze shifted to scan over his lover, soaking in the wasted expression on his face. He was flushed with fever, his pupils were huge and every now and again his body would spasm in pleasure. He was doing rather well, moving like a robot but at least he was eating.   
  
Trading hands for his silverware, the white-haired male reached over and grabbed onto Elyle's thigh in a squeeze. He felt the others entire body jolt and his attention snapped to look at him; lips parted and brows creased in a silent gasp. Cainen's jaw clenched and the dirty expression on the youngers face made him force out a controlled breath.   
  
"Cainen, please... I can't." Elyle pleaded quietly, lids fluttering as Cainen's hand shifted higher; dangerously close to the buzzing toy.   
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you this much of a mess." A teasing purr and he watched Elyle's hands grab onto his forearm.   
  
"I'm so.. I feel like I'm... hah...Cainen!" Elyle's eyes rolled back, feeling the man's large hand teasingly grab him through the binding leather.   
  
"Tell me how you feel, Vixen." Cainen grabbed onto the aching heat and gave a slow drag down the length of his shaft.   
  
"C-Ca-ainen.. Don't! I-I'll c...cum!" Elyle muttered, doing his best not to bow into the table and desperately giving it his all to keep the resemblance of sitting normally.   
  
"Oh? Are you that worked up?" Lips curled back into a smirk and he watched his face skew and twist in the dim light. Fingertips started to dig nails into his arm and he felt the slim legs clamp down against his hand.   
  
"Cainen, I don't feel right.." He whimpered, finding it becoming harder and harder to breathe in the crowded space. "I'm so hot, I feel weird. Please... W-We need to go, I'm s-serious." The look in his eyes started to shift and that alone, made Cainen agree.   
  
Spotting the rising anxiety, Cainen had to hide the grin that threatened to ruin him. He didn't want this to go south so it was a good idea to stop while he was ahead. "Alright. You win, we'll go upstairs."   
  
Relief flooded Elyle's face and he watched Cainen flag over the server to tend to their table. In a flash, food was taken to be boxed and sent up as well as the tab paid for. It wasn't until he saw Cainen stand that he looked up at him.   
  
"Are you ready?" The white-haired male voiced.   
  
"I-I... Don't know if.." Elyle trailed off.   
  
"If you can walk?" Cainen finished and watched the younger nod. "I guess it can't be helped.   
  
Elyle started to question what he meant and before he could, Cainen was beside him and picking him up. The man threw him over his shoulder and held onto his thighs, already starting to carry him out of the room. All eyes were suddenly on them and he held himself up just in time to see the stares.  
  
"Cainen what are you..?" He tried, watching him walk into an elevator as another person left it. Pressing the button to their floor, the man didn't even acknowledge he said anything.   
  
His questions went unheard and what cut him off was Cainen pushing him flat against the wall as soon as the doors closed behind them. His body slid down and the man held him by the backs of his thighs. Lips found his and in an instant, they were parting his and a tongue was past his lips.   
  
A hand left the support and Cainen's body pushed him up against the wall, using the railing to hold up his backside. He grabbed Elyle's jaw and tilted him where he wanted him, hearing whimpering gasps into the kiss as he nibbled the ravens' lips.   
  
Elyle's legs already wrapped around Cainen's waist and his arms around his neck, pulling the male as close as he could manage. His heart nearly deafened him and the only thing he could hear was the heated breaths of his lover. Kisses strayed and Cainen's hand shifted to yank his head to the side by his hair, mouth trailing down to his throat.   
  
"Cainen, don't move!" Between his legs shifted the other male and he felt Cainen's clothed cock grinding against his. The others hips were already picking up a rhythm and it was long, hard shifts.   
  
"Cum for me Elyle." A husky whisper into his ear and he felt Elyle's body getting more and more rigid. He abandoned the silky hair to instead reef a hand up his shirt; fingers finding a pierced nipple and rolling it between them. He pushed against the other and he was rutting up against the smaller male; loving every shiver and shake he got in return.   
  
"C-Cainen don't the d-doors!" Elyle whined, watching the elevator doors open to expose them to their floor. No one was in sight but still, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.   
  
"Fuck the doors, let them see how I make my pretty boy cum." He growled, teeth sinking into a pale shoulder to mark it in a ring. The action made the raven squeak, legs clamping down on his hips and head pressing against the wall and Cainen merely continued to suck bruises onto his skin.   
  
"Cai-nen! Hah, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Elyle moaned, Cainen's body forcing up against him and the hand that wasn't holding onto his ass, moved up to cover his mouth.   
  
Regardless it was still pretty loud, a muttered outcry as the smaller male lost it. His body shook and he clung to Cainen, fingers raking across clothing as one grind too many made his eyes close.   
  
The white-haired male rode it out, slowing his thrusts against Elyle and his lips curled into a smirk that spread across the petite shoulder. He felt the others weight dip and he had to shift his stance a bit to support him, fingers directing their lips together.

  
  
Heated exchanges brought Elyle back to life, pulling him from his daze and back to earth. Without a word, Cainen was already carrying him out of the elevator and up to the door of their suite.   
  
Elyle reached into his pocket and after a moment of fumbling with the key card, the door swung open and Cainen was kicking his shoes off and pushing the door closed. Elyle was down at his throat and leaving opened mouth kisses to his skin, fingers pulling at fabric try to feebly get the clothing off.   
  
A soft chuckle and the breathy laugh turned into a groan. "Calm down kitten, we'll get there." He teased, taking the younger straight to the large bed in the back of the living areas. He flattened him to the mattress and wasted no time in starting to pull down his pants.   
  
"I need to calm down but you immediately go for my pants?" The raven razzed back, sitting up and pulling the edge of Cainen's shirt up and over his head.   
  
Bending down, he locked the other into another kiss and gingerly pulled the corded pants off him. In one movement Elyle's legs were bare and he only broke the contact to let Elyle pull his shirt off.   
  
Shaking hands fumbled with his belt and finally unsnapped the closure, ripping apart the buttons and pushing pants and boxers off of the sculpted and trim legs. Elyle couldn't get Cainen naked fast enough and he felt himself being picked up and pushed further up onto the bed. The aforementioned man climbed in on top of him and calloused fingers pushed his knees apart. He pulled off the loose fitting shirt and spread Elyle out bare, tongue running over his lips to cure their dryness.   
  
"Look at how filthy you are already.." Cainen growled, emerald eyes deepened with lust and he was making his way down Elyle's body with bites and licks.   
  
"You did this-ah!" Elyle tried, a mess of snowy hair hiding the lips that were currently wrapped around one of his nipples. Teeth grazed the skin and caught on a barbell, tugging and nursing with flicks of a heated tongue.   
  
"And you did this." Cainen grabbed one of Elyle's hands and brought it to his cock and the moment fingers tried to wrap around it, he slammed it to the mattress. Pinning his hand near his hip, he grinned down at the younger. "Nuh-uh."   
  
"Cainen-"   
  
"You didn't notice, did you?" A question from the man that made mismatched eyes narrow a bit.   
  
"I didn't notice.. what Cainen?" Elyle breathed, watching Cainen slip down and start to leave a trail of hickeys down his chest and stomach. Every little kiss and nip make him jerk, whimpering noises escaping while his back arched off the bed here and there.   
  
"The heat in your body... How sensitive you are." Cainen's breath ran down his body and the sensation left goosebumps in its wake. Teeth sank into the soft spanse of skin across his stomach and the moan it received was music to his ears.   
  
"I don't- Ah-hah! I-" The raven couldn't manage to form a proper sentence, not with how close Cainen was to his cock. He felt the kisses stop below his belly button and right as he settled, another was mouthed across his hip bone.   
  
"Remember this Elyle. I'm the only one that's allowed to make you feel this way." A possessive bite was delivered to the pale skin and it was hard enough to leave blood rushing up under the skin.   
  
The feeling of pain sparked and escalated, the clamp of sensitive flesh nearly giving way to pearly whites. Elyle's back arched and a writhe shook his body, toes curling and voice cracking mid whine. Cainen was getting rough with him and it felt fantastic.   
  
"My sweet.. sweet little vixen." A seductive purr and lips lowered to allow a tongue to swipe over the pearly tip of Elyle's cock. His hands moved to hold Elyle's hips now, fingers dipping into skin and force keeping him to the mattress as he did what he wanted.   
  
"Fu-ck! Cainen!" The youngers legs spasmed, hips immediately trying to buck upwards as the tongue left him and instead moved to lick up the side of his shaft.   
  
Cainen took his sweet time, teasingly glancing up at the ruined boy before him before tending to another patch of cum. He'd made him a mess and now he planned on cleaning that mess up, at the expense of another one.   
  
"Cai-nen.. off.." Elyle panted breathlessly, blown stained glass eyes straining to stare at him. "Take it off! Please!" The fact he managed a sentence was admirable.   
  
A hum from the white-haired male and his continued response was in the opening of his mouth before he engulfed Elyle nearly to the base. Force had to hold the others hips down and he felt hands move to grab onto his hair. He'd let it slide, for the time being, he somehow loved it when his little raven felt so good he ended up inflicting some pain.   
  
Elyle's fingers yanked at silky locks and he tried to either get him off or further down and neither would budge. His voice rang off the walls and the favorite name to call was Cainen's. He'd be sick of hearing him scream it by the time the night was over. "C-Cainen I'm- ah no- you'll make me-" Gasping breaths interrupted his speech and all he could feel was the cock ring and Cainen's mouth.   
  
A skilled tongue worked him over, swirled over his tip and he felt his length hit the back of a hot throat. His eyes rolled back and head pushed into the mattress. His legs trembled and knees bent up, still trying to arch into the heat. Words no longer could be formed and instead, he felt his body tense and all he could manage to do was cry out.   
  
Cainen's voice muffled a hiss as fists were knotted in his hair, teeth coming down on skin to remind him of what he was doing. Instead, the hands grabbed harder and his head was ringing with the breathless, gasping moans of his little lover. The bite backfired and with another strong suck, he felt the cock in his mouth twitch and shortly after cum started to pour from the tip.   
  
Elyle's body stiffened and back refused to touch the bed as a seize took over his body and he came. His vision went white and he felt the sparks of blinding pleasure run from his head to his toes. He stilled and chest heaved for breath, trying to catch up with the pounding against his ribs.   
  
As Elyle's weight started to dip into the mattress, Cainen let his cock slip out of his mouth and a lick over his lips cleared them of any excess. He felt him go lax and wondered for a moment if he'd passed out.   
  
Gentle fingers came to the still semi-hard length and they slid off the binding ring, tossing it to the side. It had been fun and he hoped the younger would agree later but for now, he wanted Elyle to cum as hard and often as he wanted. The drug was still heavy in his system and he could tell by the flush of his skin, it had spread from his face and now his entire body was tinted pink. Sweat was breaking the surface and Cainen only planned to make it that much worse.   
  
Elyle's head spun and it took him a while to regain his senses. He didn't remember ever cumming that hard and still, it wasn't enough. A fire was still spreading through his body and he wanted more, he wanted to cum more and he wanted to be fucked. His body was practically begging for it, the feeling of Cainen fucking him rough, raw and deep.   
  
Space spun behind his eyelids and he didn't remember closing his eyes, instead, he just remembered seeing Cainen's head bobbing down while he clung to his hair. His pulse was off the charts and he couldn't manage to calm down. It was odd and suddenly, something freezing cold poured out between his legs. Fingers pushed against his hole and eyes flashed open in sheer panic.   
  
His body sprung to life and he'd propped up on an elbow, terrified gaze meeting a surprised expression across Cainen's face. The look shifted to concern as the fear didn't waver for a moment and he could see the gears turning in Elyle's mind.   
  
"Y-You drugged me." Elyle breathed, brows knit while staring the white-haired male down.   
  
Cainen didn't respond, instead, he moved and came to lay beside the raven. He reached out and took Elyle's hands, pulling him over towards him. "Get up here."   
  
Elyle shifted and came to sit on Cainen's hips, hands flat on his chest and eyes endlessly searching over him. He felt soft hands smooth over his spread thighs and come to settle and hold onto his hips.   
  
"Yes, I did." Pulling Elyle down, lips locked onto his and his tongue found it's way into the raven's mouth. He didn't leave an inch of room to complain, feeling the way he crumbled against the kiss and the small grind of his hips.  
  
Elyle broke away and his nose wrinkled with a small scowl. "We'll talk about this later..." He reminded, watching Cainen's mouth cock into a smirk. He leaned down to the ear of the other and returned a bite to his lobe. "For now take responsibility and fuck me how I want."   
  
"You're in control, kitten." Cainen purred, watching Elyle lean up and reach down to grab onto his cock. Teeth came to hold his lip and the soft, small hand started to stroke him. "It's been a while, so we've gotta get you prepared." A teasing mutter as he grabbed onto Elyle's ass and spread his plush cheeks.   
  
Elyle's mouth fell open as fingers pushed inside him and slid in with ease, the digits shifting and curling around. "Hah-Fuck so good.." A moaning breath and he shifted down, forcing them in deeper and giving a grind against his hand.   
  
Cainen's jaw clenched and he gave an impatient grunt, his own hips bucking upwards into the hand that stroked him harder the more he was fingered. It was a damn erotic sight, watching Elyle's back arch and hips shift for friction.   
  
Reaching back behind him, he grabbed up the bottle of lube that Cainen had used before and pored out far more than he needed into his hand. He drenched the lengthy cock with the clear oil and used it to glide firm strokes from base to tip, feeling the white-haired male start to gently rut against his hand.   
  
Elyle's legs shifted and he moved himself

up, fingers guiding Cainen's tip over to where his hands were moving and prodding inside him. "Move." A simple and heated word from the raven and that was all it took for him to feel the digits slide out of him.   
  
The head pushed into his body and his hands abandoned their work as he slid down a few more centimeters. Elyle's hands grabbed Cainen's wrists and he pinned them to the bed, leaving his elbows bent and hands even with his head. He used the position for leverage and his body weight held his limbs down.   
  
The shift of power slightly concerned Cainen but he didn't have much of a chance to respond. Instead, he felt the silky heat engulf him and that was enough to wash away any kind of thought he had. Emerald eyes stared up at Elyle and his expression was dazed, watching his young lovers face contort while sweet, breathy moans escaped his lips. Elyle was still one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen and when he was lost in a world of pleasure, even more so.   
  
"Fuck Cainen you feel so good!" He groaned, body lowering and hips picking up double time with long and deep grinds. Elyle was left hanging over Cainen and mismatched hues were immediately lost in the hunter gemstones.   
  
There was a pause and neither of them noticed the movement had slowed to a stop, foreheads coming to meet as white and black hair blended together. Lips found a matching set and when tongues met to tangle and dance, bodies picked back up their rhythm.   
  
Sheer brute strength went into Cainen's body and he sat up, taking Elyle with him and forcing him to slide into his lap. He grinned as the youngers body went stiff and he gasped in surprise as he slid down to the hilt of the cock inside him. Strong arms wrapped around Elyle's body protectively and one hand came to cradle the back of his head.   
  
Elyle wrapped his arms around Cainen's neck and felt the elder pull him chest to chest with him. There was something so deep and gorgeous in those forest green eyes. He was pulled closer and when he felt the white-haired male breathe down his neck, he shivered.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Soft and gentle words rang into his ear and his body tensed, face flushing in embarrassment as he heard Cainen shudder out a breath from how tight he suddenly became.   
  
"Ah... So my baby boy likes to hear how much I love him." Another teasing whisper, arms lowering and in an instant, they were flipped; Cainen hovering over Elyle and hands were holding the backs of his knees. He pushed the youngers legs apart and felt slender arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper.   
  
"I love you Cainen.." A breathless moan, thick lips close to his ear and pouring heat across his skin. Elyle's fingers gripped his skin and as soon as nails pressed to the surface, they were reminded of who that skin belonged to.   
  
"Stop worrying, Elyle," Cainen whispered, lips coming to kiss his jaw and work their way to his neck. He paused here and there to leave a mark and teeth found purchase on skin to leave bruises. He knew he liked it rough and that was something he hadn't done in a while.   
  
Hips started to thrust double time and power was put behind the movements, slick noises echoing off the walls in between grunts and moans. Elyle's hands raked across Cainen's back and angry stripes formed from his fingertips. The white-haired man was left in a breathy hiss, teeth gritting as he reached out to grab a fist full of ebony hair.   
  
"Ah- yes! Fuck! Cainen!" The raven cried, head being held down by a painful grip to his hair. His back was forced to arch and leave his chest exposed to the mouth that was already biting at his nipples. More scratches tainted Cainen's skin and he felt every thrust get harder as the pain seeped in.   
  
Fingers came to wrap around Elyle's cock and Cainen leaned up to push his hair out of his face. "Does my little vixen want to cum?" He asked, voice low and strained as his hips rolled, cock pulled out just enough to grind against Elyle's g-spot.   
  
Elyle's head nodded furiously and he reached down to hold onto his own legs. His arms hooked behind his knees and his mouth hung open as sparks flew up his spine. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!!" He cried, feeling Cainen stroke him while he fucked him into the mattress.   
  
"Not yet, my little kitten." A purr and his fingers clamped down onto Elyle's cock as he watched the other writhe for release. He himself felt like he would cum soon and he knew what would drive him crazy.   
  
"Pl-ease! I want to c-cum!" Elyle whimpered, forearms hooked around his knees as he pushed his head back into the bed.   
  
"Fuck you're so tight.. Where do you want me to cum Elyle?" Cainen asked, teeth biting onto his lip and shoulders wracking with panting breaths. "Tell me what you want."   
  
Elyle's entire body convulsed with pleasure and the expression on his face was absolutely explicit. "Inside, cum inside me." He cried, watching Cainen lick over his lips as a large hand came to wrap around his throat.   
  
Fingers squeezed the sides of Elyle's neck and he minded not to press down on his windpipe. He knew the pleasure was from the blood flow, not the asphyxiation. Thrusts angled and he picked up speed, hand keeping the younger from his release.   
  
Sweat had long shimmered across the similar plains of ivory skin and a flush on faces shone. The room was far from quiet and something that Elyle liked the most was how vocal Cainen was becoming. He heard him moaning and groaning, trying to keep his composure even though he was doing a poor job of it.   
  
Hips ticked double time and Cainen started to hiss through his teeth, fingers starting to stroke where they had been holding. His body tensed and thrusts became more erratic, forcing trembling shakes from Elyle's legs.   
  
"I'm cumming fuck- Cain-en!" Elyle's voice was echoing off the walls and if they'd had any neighbors, they would have already been complaining.   
  
Milky thighs shook and Cainen reached to grab Elyle and pull him towards him. His moans were muffled into the raven's throat and he felt a hot release make a mess between them. The way Elyle's body wrapped around him, he felt the tremors of his muscles and that drove him straight over the edge.   
  
Elyle felt Cainen push up to the hilt and explode inside him, the sensation leaving him dizzy. Mismatched eyes fell shut and he didn't register the feeling of the wasted male laying on him.   
  
Their bodies went slack and the white-haired man had to force his breath to steady. His kitten had collapsed and when he pushed up on his elbows, he didn't even manage to stir him. So it had happened like he thought, he blacked out and this only left a smirk across Cainen's face.   
  
Shifting onto his knees, he reached down and picked the fallen boy up, hoisting him into his arms and maneuvering to stand. He'd already told him what he planned to do and he was about to prove he was a man of his word.   
  
Diligent steps carried the male to the bathroom and he placed him on the counter, turning him in his arms to face the enormous mirror. It looked so wrong, but he knew the younger wouldn't be out for very much longer.   
  
Lips came to the ear of the passed out raven and he spoke gently to him, knowing the words would sink into his consciousness. "Elyle, wake up. Daddy's not done with you yet." A husky growl and he tilted the others head, lips ghosting across skin before they started open-mouthed kisses.  
  
Up to his ear, down his jawline, he felt a small tinge of power behind Elyle's body and he laid him back against his chest. Lifting one of his legs, he spread them apart and for a moment, soaked it in. He was just so pretty, everything about him was ethereal and even if he wouldn't admit it, his stare caught the slow leak of cum.   
  
"My filthy little boy." He spoke aloud, fingers sliding down his body and he watched the others cock twitch as soon as he passed his waist. He was feeling it and responding, a bit more movement coming from the raven as a breath was exhaled a bit sharper.   
  
"Wake up.. Or I'm going to play with this spot of yours.." Passing the hardening length, he instead traded to slip a finger into Elyle. A gentle push and it was an erotic sight to see the stimulation immediately speed up the process. With just a thrust or two, he was as hard as a rock and by the third, a soft keen came from him.   
  
"Elyle, vixen, come back for me." Another sultry purr against his ear and he felt the boy becoming more and more responsive. A third finger joined into his body and they curled, lips sucking on his skin and teeth biting little nips down his shoulder.   
  
Elyle's head turned to the side and limbs turned to reanimate; legs spreading automatically to let the fingers do their work. He moaned out softly, lips parting and eyes starting to clamp shut.   
  
"That's my baby, come back to me," Cainen growled, pearly whites digging into skin and fingers constantly grinding against Elyle's prostate. When the gestures got a moan, he looked into the mirror to see slit gemstone eyes looking back at him.   
  
"Do you see that Elyle? Where your body is sucking me in, slicked up with cum." Digits spread and fluttered, causing the youngers mouth to fall open and back to start to arch against him. He looked dazed still, but he was watching himself, the blush across his face was proof of that. The color flushed to the tips of his ears and that's where Cainen continued to whisper to him.   
  
Kisses continued here and there to his neck and shoulder, the free hand coming to start rolling and tugging on pierced nipples. "Watch yourself cum from Daddy's fingers." Cainen started to think the male couldn't turn any redder, the flush had crept down his neck and shoulders.   
  
Not a word was able to come from Elyle, instead, it was merely breathless sounds and gasping moans. The longer he stared, the more he attempted to close his legs and the better Cainen held onto him.

An arm crossed him like a seat belt and settled between his legs to stay, cock being ground against an arm as it was pushed around by movement.   
  
Cainen watched every little movement and would shove his legs back apart when they would try to close, keeping him spread out. Finally, the raven ducked his head so he couldn't see and the white-haired man would have none of it.   
  
His free hand now grabbed Elyle's jaw, forcing him to look alert towards the mirror while he continued to play with his body.   
  
"Don't you dare look away. I want you to see just how beautiful you look when you feel good." Cainen ordered lowly, breath pouring down his neck and across his ear. "Is it right there? Whenever I move here, your cock twitches."   
  
Elyle looked at his reflection as Cainen forced him to and he still, couldn't see it. Instead, what he did see was how he was being looked at. There was a mixture of lustful adoration and he'd never seen someone gaze at him with such an intense desire before. The heat of the gaze was burning into his body and all he could do was wrap his arms around the arms holding him.   
  
For the first time in this kind of position, he didn't try to struggle, instead, he let his hand grip onto Cainen's and push him deeper inside himself. He was fixated on the way Cainen's eyes focused on him and how lips parted in surprise as he watched the shameless display.   
  
Elyle was entranced and the intensity stripped him of every pride he had. Right now, he just wanted to soak up the pleasure and keep those emerald eyes focused on him. His chest heaved like he was running a marathon and heart raced behind his ribs. Every little shift of those fingers and the sparks of feeling zapped straight to his brain. He trembled and body would tense to grind onto the hand that was abusing just the right places.   
  
"You're so fucking gorgeous." Another whispered praise and Cainen moved to hold onto one of Elyle's thighs. "Are you gonna cum baby?" The way the ravens' expression shifted, he knew he was close and even more so when Elyle returned a frantic nod.   
  
"Cum for me, show me just how good you feel." Cainen baited, feeling his body stiffen and start to arch into him.   
  
"I'm- c-cumming!" The first and only words out of Elyle's mouth as another drawn out, cracking moan echoed off the tile.   
  
Another rough grind and he felt the body around his hand refuse to let him go. Spasms took his body and another coating of cum was shot out across the both of them.   
  
"Good boy, my baby's so good." A soft chuckle was added to the atmosphere and Elyle stared at him through the mirror; watching the kiss he settled to his temple.   
  
"Ah ah ah, you've gotta let go of my hand, my little minx." A gentle shift and he slid the digits out of Elyle, returning the hand to hold open both of his legs. "You see that? My cum is still slipping out of you.." A filthy observation pointed out.   
  
While Cainen was concentrated on him, he took the advantage and laid back against him, hands reaching to grab and run through snowy locks. Legs spread even wider and he bucked his hips just for show. "Don't let it out Daddy, use your cock and keep it inside me."   
  
The expression on his stern-looking lover's face was priceless, the jaw-dropping and the way his brows furrowed. He saw it, Cainen's reasoning shattering into a thousand pieces. He'd been so consistent while he was hurt and now, he was ready for the animal to be released again.  
  
Elyle was picked up by the backs of his thighs and he had to strain to support himself, watching Cainen turn and take them into the shower. Without a beat skipped, he was placed on the floor and adjusted to his hands and knees.   
  
Hot water started to rain down from the ceiling fixture and before Elyle could question it, Cainen was behind him. Hands grabbed onto hips and fingers came to the back of his neck to push him down. His shoulders met cool tile and his ass was left in the air, a gentle pet running through his dampening hair.   
  
"You're going to be so sore tomorrow." He teased, hand sliding down the curved spine and the other, grabbing onto his cock to align it up with Elyle's body.   
  
A gentle slide and Cainen was down to the hilt in an easy motion. He'd try his hardest not to intentionally ruin Elyle. Grabbing onto Elyle's wrists he arched him back now, using the pull of his body to fuck the other with.   
  
"G-Gah... Cainen so deep-" The raven sputtered, air being knocked out of him and leaving him to heave for breath.   
  
"Does it feel good kitten?" He questioned, hands readjusting to Elyle's biceps before pulling out himself and forcing him back down with the momentum.   
  
"So- fucking- good." Elyle lost the power behind his voice as soon as Cainen would thrust into him and the bruises that would be on his arms from his grip would be worn with pride.   
  
Cainen shifted and a sound, heavy slap to Elyle's backside made him hiccup out a strangled moan. His body jumped right as he was thrust into and just how deep inside him it managed, he practically saw stars.   
  
"I love this thick ass of yours." Another slap and another making the younger flinch and writhe. "Your hole clamps down on me every time I spank you, you really are feeling it hm?"   
  
Elyle's head lulled back a bit and he felt a kiss placed against his hair, he could feel the way Cainen was looking at him and it was an insatiable gaze. "I want to- kiss you Cainen!" He mumbled, earning a hand across his throat.   
  
Cainen turned the others head by force and leaned down to fulfill the younger males desire. Immediately his tongue was roaming Elyle's mouth and lips were clasping onto the similar pair.   
  
His body swayed and worked his cock in and out of the smaller body he was attached to. Even with his mouth busied by Cainen, there was still time to moan and pant. Cainen had long felt Elyle reach up to grab the back of his neck, sharp nails scraping at the skin and giving way to the fact he was literally clinging for dear life.   
  
The kiss broke this time for Cainen to be the one moaning, Elyle's hips pushing back against him and his body constricting around him with the movement. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good."   
  
The deep and shattered tone of Cainen's voice made his head roll and he felt the others large hand snake down his body to start working over his length. Strokes of a calloused hand and a grip that was almost too tight, sliding from base to tip. "Cainen, h-harder, please fuck me harder."   
  
That was all it took for the white-haired male to obey him, his body being knocked forward so quickly he had to catch himself. He felt the looming presence and fingers slid into his hair, wrapping the strands around his hand to create a tight grip.   
  
"I'm gonna make you cum so hard you pass out again."   
  
Those words finalized it and Elyle didn't get a chance to respond before his head was bent back by a rough snatch of Cainen's arm. He was forced back on his knees and power went to the older males hips. The rough, wet slaps of skin to skin managing to drown out even the spray of water.   
  
"Ah fuck Cainen!"   
  
His name rolled from Elyle's lips and he swore he could see the mismatched eyes rolling back into his head for a moment before crossing. The hand that wasn't practically ripping out onyx hair, traded to grab a hip with a bruising dig of his fingertips. He pulled him towards him and sank as deep as he could into the fragile looking male.   
  
Elyle's thighs shook and he struggled to stay upright, arms giving out a few times and only the searing pain radiating through his scalp made him scramble for leverage. His chest bowed and despite the water, he was flushed and sweat formed across his skin. His body flexed with each thrust and he pushed back against Cainen to match the thrusts; they were both greedily chasing another release.   
  
"Do you wanna cum again vixen?" He groaned, words serrated by breathy, panting pauses.   
  
"Y-Yes Cainen please, I wanna cum!" Elyle squeaked, "Make me cum again- with your h-huge cock!"   
  
Leaning them forwards, Cainen flattened the other to the floor and used his legs to close and trap Elyle's between them. The movement alone sank him deeper and the raven was left giving a strangled cry.   
  
Long and sharp thrusts started and Elyle's fingers gripped against the tile. His dick was forced against the ground and crushed by their weight, each move Cainen made, shifting it along the slick surface.   
  
Cainen didn't think he'd heard Elyle moan and cry out so loud, the other practically screaming and growling out like a cat in heat. He really was feeling it and after such a long wait, it was almost worth it to build up the tension.   
  
"Fuuuuck fuck fuck fuck Cainen! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Elyle announced, feeling the white-haired man reach over to hold both of his hands and lace their fingers together.   
  
Teeth bit down on the back of Elyle's neck and he felt the younger squeeze onto his hands like he was about to fall off the edge of the universe and Cainen was his only grounding point. He shuddered at the muscles of the other's body tightening around his length and that brought the edge he needed for another few, quick thrusts.   
  
Elyle's voice cracked and went silent when cum filled his insides with a wave of heat and he couldn't hold on any longer. His body wracking with spasms and cock draining out what little release that was left in him.   
  
Cainen watched him slump and as the fog wore off of him, his lips craned back in a smug grin. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy fucking Elyle until he collapsed, literally. This time, however, as he adjusted the raven, he wasn't so quick to respond. He'd really done a number on him and that was only the start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Q&A 
> 
> Will you be including more in depth information and plotline about the gang scene: Yes.  
> Will you be including more fluff and romance: Eventually, yes.  
> Why is the relationship moving so fast: Elyle is not only being mind-fucked but is forming Stockholm syndrome as a quick reaction to the abuse he's experienced before. Cainen does not love him yet but is fulfilling a role he's made to get what he wants and satisfy Elyle at the same time. 
> 
> That's all babies! XOXO, -Shay


End file.
